


The Down-Low

by MonkeyLuv



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Admiration for Robert's geekiness, Allusions to Violence, Angst (but not too angsty), Biphobia, But no graphic violence (I'm a sensitive soul), Copious amounts of fluff between angsty bits, Dodgy deals, Gangly giraffe Robert, Homophobia, Humour, Intrigue, M/M, Robron AU, Romance, Trepidation over sexuality, Truly an AU because the boys (eventually) learn to communicate with each other, explicit for later chapters, grease monkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 47,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyLuv/pseuds/MonkeyLuv
Summary: Robert Sugden is a ruthless businessman operating a not-always-legal antiques and upcycling company built in the years following his traumatic exile from Emmerdale. When one of his employees is targeted by a rival company, Robert calls on an old contact who connects him with renegade mechanic, Aaron Dingle. Their working relationship doesn’t get off to a great start but could their fiery personality clashes lead to something more?





	1. An Unexpected Call

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to Lo on Tumblr (@bartsugsy, aka @littleatticboy) for the amazing headcanon and permission to bring her AU where Aaron is one of Robert’s dodgy contacts to life! 
> 
> In this AU, Robert never meets the Whites and Aaron was always a Dingle. Aaron moved to France with Ed to start a new life: there was no garage fire and he’s not wanted by the police. After breaking up with Ed, Aaron can’t face returning to Emmerdale, convinced that his family would be disappointed in him and his life choices. Oh! And all the lovely people of France speak perfect English in this story to make life simpler. :-)
> 
> 11/02/18: I've edited a few chapters to flesh out the original characters a bit better. If you haven't given this series a read, I'd love it if you did! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!

“Don’t give me that, Clive! To say I was insulting your intelligence would imply that you had some”. Robert sighed into his mobile and shook his head as he listened to the soon-to-be-ex-manager of one of his shops offer a deluge of excuses for his accounting mess.

“If you think you can talk your way out of this, you’re even more of an idiot than I thought”! Robert had enough of the man’s yammering and hung up on him. He would deal with Clive tomorrow.

In an effort to ground himself, Robert leaned back in his chair, arms behind his head, taking several deep breaths. All things considered, he’d done alright for himself in the eight years since he’d been exiled from Emmerdale. As he swivelled in his office chair, Robert glanced through the windows over his adopted home of Dover. It had been a strategic decision to settle in Southern England across the channel from France. Robert’s army of collectors rummaged in outbuildings and attics across both countries, buying antiques and bits of scrap metal for use by his resident artists. The antiques and artwork were then sold in the seven shops dotted across England that Robert owned. A smirk appeared on Robert’s lips as he thought about how far he’d come from the pitiful lad of 19 cast out by his own father. 

Robert abandoned his chair and stood by the window, watching the seagulls and jackdaws soar then dip from sight. A shiver fleetingly ran down his spine but he quietly ignored it. With a soft sigh and a few rolls of his shoulders, Robert headed for the door.

Sophie, his personal assistant, was still at her desk filing contracts. In her early 40's with short, chestnut coloured hair, Sophie was always impeccably dressed. She was invaluable to Robert: smart, innovative, discreet. Sophie helped keep Robert’s unique business running like clockwork.

“I need you to get the locks changed at the East End shop. Tonight, if possible”. Robert leaned against Sophie’s desk as he spoke.

Sophie glanced up at her boss and smiled. “Of course, Mr Sugden. Clive finally got the push, I presume”?

“I’ll make it official tomorrow but the quicker we restrict his access, the better. That moron’s cost me enough money as it is”. Robert quietly sighed before reminding himself that he was trying to forget about his wayward manager.

“Anything I need to know before I head home?” Robert asked while banishing Clive from his thoughts.

“Harry’s due to arrive back tomorrow afternoon with his latest haul. He sent photos of the contents of a barn in Duisans that he bought off the owner for €225: a couple chest of drawers, a beautiful sideboard, and a few great looking bedsteads in addition to a load of scrap iron and copper”.

Robert let out a whistle. “He’ll earn an impressive commission off that. And I presume that you’ve alerted our special friend in customs as to his expected arrival?” Robert asked, arching his eyebrows knowingly.

“Of course, Mr Sugden. Our ‘payments’ are up to date and we should have no trouble getting clearance”, Sophie assured Robert.

Robert pushed himself off the desk and slipped into his leather jacket. He smiled broadly at his PA.

“Brilliant! Have a good night, Sophie”.

“You too, sir”. Sophie returned to her work as Robert grabbed his laptop and headed out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Robert drove his black Porsche Cayman coupe to his flat in a converted mill along the River Dour, he mentally mapped the circuitous path that led a homeless 19 year old boy to becoming owner and managing director of an antiques and upcycling empire in eight years’ time. The night his father banished him from home, Robert drove until he pulled up exhausted and disorientated in London. A short time sleeping rough gave way to nights spent on sofas in dodgy neighbourhoods. Robert learned that his crooked smile and natural charm invited lucrative opportunities and he quickly became connected to a network of people whom he could help and who could help him in return. He painstakingly cultivated these relationships, constantly reinventing himself to exploit the biggest profit and potential. Robert would be forever grateful to the legions of mentors, bar one, who provided the guidance and support that he would never have received from his father.

Robert sighed. It always came back to his father. What would Jack even think of him now if he was still alive? Robert frowned, convinced that he’d still manage to be a disappointment despite the wealth and status he’d accumulated. Unless Robert settled down on the family farm with a wife and 2.3 kids, he’d always be a failure in Jack’s eyes.

Robert pulled into the car park, shaking his head to chase away the memories. In the end, it really didn’t matter what anyone thought of him: Robert had no intention of ever returning to Emmerdale to face the judgement of his family and the villagers he’d long ago left behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Robert was face to face with his father. Acrid smoke heaved into the air as flames licked the car overturned in the ditch. Andy silently stared at him, numb from the shock. Jack’s lined face was contorted with rage and disgust. Robert swallowed down his bile once, twice, as his father continued spewing his litany of insults and demands. ‘Drive away, forever. Don’t come back’.

The oft-replayed scenes became distorted as a ringing joined the chorus of Jack’s angry voice and the sirens of the approaching emergency vehicles. Robert quickly swam to consciousness and grabbed his mobile from the nightstand. Rapidly blinking his eyes to clear away sleep, he saw that it was nearly 3:30.

“Hello”?

“Mr Sugden? It’s Sophie”. Her normally calm voice was tinged with panic. “I’m so sorry to call you at this hour but I’ve just had a call off Harry. He’s been rushed to hospital”!

“What’s happened? Was he in an accident”? Robert was fully alert now, swinging into a sitting position on the edge of the bed.

“I’m afraid it’s worse than that. He was forced off the road by another lorry. Three blokes pulled him from the cab and ordered him to unlock the back. When Harry refused, they brutally beat him. He’s been taken to Boulogne-ser-Mer Hospital Centre”.

“Is he gonna be okay”? Robert absently ran his free hand through his hair.

“He’s had both legs broken. He’d laid for hours on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere before being found. His mobile had been in the cab but a paramedic fetched it for him”. Sophie emitted a quiet sob.

Robert released the breath he’d been holding.

“It was Dupont, wasn’t it?” Robert’s voice was soft but strained.

Sophie cleared her throat, regaining her composure. “Harry thought so based on the lorry they were driving. The police are leaving him be for now while he gets treated. He reckoned you should recover our lorry before the police impound it”.

Robert shook his head, a slight smile tugging at his lips.

“That’s Harry for you, eh? More worried about protecting the business than himself”.

“Yes, sir. Harry said the men tried breaking the lock with a pair of bolt cutters but the reinforced padlocks you’d bought held tight”. Sophie sniffled and Robert wondered whether his PA had more than collegial feelings towards one of their best employees.

“I’ll take care of the lorry and then head to France in the morn…well, in a few hours to check on Harry myself. The business with Clive will have to wait. Try to get some rest and just go into the office when you’re ready, yeah”?

“Thank you, sir. Bye”.

“Goodbye, Sophie”. Robert rang off and headed to his home office. He typed the code into his safe and removed the little black book filled with the details for his special contacts. As he’d told Sophie, he’d take care of the lorry first. What he’d do to Dupont was more complicated and required more planning than his brain could supply at the moment. He flipped to the “M” section and punched Simon Moreau’s number into his mobile.

After a few rings, a voice came on the line, sounding way too alert for the early hour. Robert remembered that Simon would be an hour ahead of him, but still…

“Simon? It’s Robert Sugden. Sorry for the early hour but I’ve got a bit of an emergency and I need a favour”.

“Anything for you, old friend. How can I be of help”?

“I’ve got a lorry in a ditch that was carrying a sensitive load. Do you know a mechanic near…”, Robert looked at his GPS tracker, “Isques who can retrieve it quickly and discreetly”?

“I know just the man”, Simon responded with a chuckle. “He’s a bit grumpy but he’ll get the job done”.

                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron was startled awake by his phone ringing. After uttering a few choice swear words, he answered it.

“Do you not have clocks wherever the hell you are, whoever the hell you are”?

Robert couldn’t help but release a snort that was impossible to distinguish as derisive or amused.

“Simon said you weren’t a morning person but he highly recommended you for a job”.

Aaron shook himself awake. If this bloke with a Yorkshire dialect had gotten his name off Simon, he needed to get his act together.

“Yeah, sorry. What is it you want”? Aaron rubbed his eyes, trying to wipe away the last vestiges of sleep.

“I need someone to immediately retrieve a lorry from a ditch in Isques before police get their hands on it”.

“Transporting something you shouldn’t be, eh”? Aaron was pulling his jeans on one-handed while looking around for a shirt from the pile on the floor.

“That’s none of your business”. Robert’s irritation seeped into his voice. “Look, Simon said you could be trusted. If he was wrong, I’m not gonna waste my time talking to you”.

Aaron scowled at the phone. “Hang on, don’t get your knickers in a twist. ‘Course I can be trusted. What do you want done with the lorry”?

“Get it as far away as possible from the police then give it a once over. It was likely damaged in the crash and I’ll need it up and running as soon as possible”. Robert’s tone was clipped and formal. His frustration over the ordeal was mounting by the minute.

“I’ll haul it back to my place in Calais and check it there. I’m always willing to help a mate of Simon’s but you do know I don’t work for free, yeah”?

Robert pinched the bridge of his nose, growing more and more irritated with Aaron. “You’ll be paid when you’ve proven you can get the job done! I’m texting you the GPS coordinates now. Don’t screw this up, Aaron”. Robert clicked off without another word.

Aaron stared at his phone screen in disbelief. He didn’t even get the name of the arrogant arsehole who’d abruptly dropped into his life.


	2. A Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron retrieves Robert’s lorry and repairs it as requested while Robert visits Harry in hospital to learn more about the incident that landed him there. Robert and Aaron finally meet face to face and, although the men feel the first pulls of attraction, neither ends up making a good first impression on the other.

Aaron pulled up to the scene of the accident just as the first fractured rays of dawn were spreading across the horizon, imparting the sky with shards of red, purple and pink. Aaron’s exhausted brain unhelpfully recalled a childhood rhyme about red skies in the morning being a harbinger of some sort and, as if on cue, a police car pulled up behind Aaron’s breakdown truck as he parked near the lorry.

He sighed and scrubbed at his stubble in irritation. Of course this job couldn’t get done easily. Aaron grabbed his binder from the passenger seat and thumbed through the papers within it. He quickly found the form containing the letterhead for the local police and snatched it from the binder. Aaron attached it to the pile of papers mounted to his clipboard and fished out a pen from the glove compartment.

He hopped from the breakdown truck wearing overalls matching the fictional business name on the side of his truck. With as much of a smile as he could muster for 5:30 in the morning, Aaron greeted the cops as they emerged from their vehicle.

“Morning, officers,” Aaron casually approached the police car carrying his clipboard.

The two officers shared a bewildered look.

“We were just told to call for a breakdown truck. You Nostradamus or something?” the older policeman asked.

Aaron skilfully suppressed a scowl. “Well, someone else must’ve called it in. I can guarantee you that I wouldn’t be out here at stupid o’clock in the morning unless dispatch sent me to haul this lorry to impound,” Aaron easily lied.

As if to confirm the ungodly hour, the younger officer stifled a yawn and stretched his neck from side to side. Aaron gratefully realised that they must be nearing the end of their shift, making them more eager to get the situation resolved.

“I’ve got a copy of the contract between my company and you lot, plus details from dispatch if you wanna see them”. Aaron flipped to the sheet containing the police letterhead and flashed it to the officers.

The older officer took a cursory glance at the form and waved his hand in the air as if chasing away a mozzie.

“Fine, fine. Get on with it then. Anything you need from us”?

“I don’t expect much traffic at this hour but would you block the lane for me while I pull it up from the ditch”?

The older man nodded and, with a grunt, he and his partner returned to their patrol car. They turned on their flashing lights and pulled up onto the road, giving Aaron plenty of space in which to manoeuvre.

Aaron couldn’t help but grin as he turned towards his breakdown truck. Things couldn’t have worked out better if he’d tried.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Half an hour later, Aaron was on his way back to the old barn in Calais he used for his private jobs. His mind wandered as he drove along the long stretches of road. Aaron’s thoughts returned, as they often did, to the circumstances that brought him to France and the reasons he couldn’t return home to Emmerdale.

Life had been good for him and Ed when they first moved to France. Aaron had liked his job well enough and being with Ed was alright. Ed was a nice guy but, as hard as it was to admit to himself, Aaron was bored. He and Ed had nothing in common and, after giving it a go for ten months, Aaron broke it off and moved out.

In a bout of anger, Ed accused Aaron of actively sabotaging his own happiness. Though he wanted to deny it, Aaron reckoned there was some truth to what Ed said. After all, every time he’d been content with his life, something happened to smash his fragile happiness to bits. The first time was when he was just a kid and his parents split up. He missed his mum and his monster of a dad stole his childhood away from him. Then he’d found peace and stability with Paddy until he had gone and revealed his deepest secret to Marlon and his mum, sending Aaron over the edge. Finally, Aaron had begun to accept being gay and fell for Jackson only to have his short-lived happiness snatched away once again. At least when Aaron expected the worse, he was prepared for it when it happened.

After breaking up with Ed, Aaron’s first instinct had been to run back to Emmerdale. The disappointment in his mum’s and Paddy’s voices when he’d told them that they’d split had made him reconsider. Both Chas and Paddy asked him what _he’d_ done to wreck things with Ed, immediately assuming that Ed had been the one to call things off. He’d realised that returning to Emmerdale meant sliding back into the role that others had created for him and Aaron decided to choose a different path for himself.

So Aaron made his own way out into the world, floating from job to job until the day he met Simon Moreau and his broken-down car on an old country lane. Aaron had stopped to offer his help and Simon was impressed by the quick repair the young mechanic did on his motor. When Aaron refused payment, Simon decided to take him under his wing by connecting him to the owner of a garage in Calais who encouraged his mechanics to do side jobs that couldn’t show up in the books.

Aaron’s boss supplied his workers with trucks, tools and space to work and then took a percentage of their profits that Aaron deemed fair. Simon had helped Aaron set up his fictional business and supplied him with a staggering array of fake paperwork that allowed him to handle jobs without notice of the authorities. There had been one or two close calls in the almost year and a half he’d been doing it, but Aaron had to admit that the risk that came with every job was part of its appeal. He’d quietly become addicted to the adrenaline rush.

Chas and Paddy tried to convince Aaron to come back home but it felt good supporting himself and having some independence for the first time in his life, even if his work was a bit on the dodgy side. Eventually, his calls back home became less and less frequent and his mum and Paddy seemed to accept that he wasn’t returning to Emmerdale anytime soon.

As he pulled into the barn, Aaron shook his head in an effort to return his mind to the present. Luck may have been on his side in retrieving the lorry, but it seemed to be taking the piss in connecting him with the nameless tosser who’d sent him on this mission.

With a deep sigh, Aaron jumped from the breakdown truck and began his assessment of the lorry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Robert entered Harry’s hospital room carrying a large bouquet of flowers, two uniformed officers were taking their leave.

The officers nodded at Robert in passing, exchanging knowing glances as they looked back towards Harry while exiting the room.

Robert rolled his eyes, realising that the officers likely assumed he was Harry’s boyfriend. Not that Harry wasn’t a good looking bloke (a very straight good looking bloke, from all accounts), but Robert had made it a rule to never get involved with his employees, male or female. Harry was ruggedly handsome and, at 45, he was remarkably fit. He'd been one of the first employees Robert hired when he began his business, impressing Robert with his ability to single-handedly move large pieces of furniture and scrap metal. Harry was also well-known for his charm and was adept at using it when purchasing items others perceived as junk, equating to more pounds in the bank for Robert. 

“Hiya, boss”! Harry grinned at Robert before his face contorted into a grimace.

Robert quickly set the flowers down and laid a hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“What is it? Should I get a doctor”?

“No, no. The drugs’ll kick in in a minute”. Harry motioned for Robert to take a seat.

Harry took a few deep breaths, then the tension seemed to at last ease.

“The cops said that they’d taken the lorry to impound. Were you not able to get to it in time?” Harry asked.

“Shit! Really? I sent someone after it hours ago”! Robert angrily grabbed his mobile to call Aaron only to find a text message waiting for him from the mechanic.

“ ‘Replaced the broken axle. Everything else looks good except some dings to the bumper and sides. I don’t do bodywork but can recommend someone if you want. Next move’ “? Robert read the text aloud to Harry. “So my man did get to the lorry after all. I wonder how he convinced the police that he was working for them?” Robert mused, a smug grin pulling at his lips.

“Very impressive. You’ve got good connections, boss”. Harry’s eyelids had grown heavy and Robert realised he’d be asleep at any moment. He stood to leave.

“Harry, I promise you, your loyalty to the company will be aptly rewarded”.

Harry nodded and smiled while his eyes remained firmly closed. Robert leaned in closer to whisper his next sentiment.

“And I promise you this, Harry. Dupont will pay for this. Dearly”.

Harry once again nodded. Robert gave his arm a quick squeeze and then left the room to text Aaron.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron had just sat down with a biscuit and a cup of tea when a black Porsche sped into the barn, sending gravel spiralling through the air. A ragged sigh escaped Aaron’s lips. This arsehole’s timing was impeccably shitty. He lay the uneaten biscuit across the top of his mug and ambled over to the gangly blonde who emerged from the Porsche. Aaron grinned in disbelief that the bloke had chosen such a low-riding car which made it all but impossible for him to exit it without looking like an ungainly giraffe. As Aaron’s eyes travelled up and down the man’s body he modified his assessment: a fucking gorgeous ungainly giraffe.

The man was maybe half a foot taller than Aaron with blond hair sculpted into a peak at the front of his head. Freckles lay in stark contrast with the pale skin of his face. Aaron reckoned he was maybe 30 based on the shallow lines that appeared near his blue-green eyes. The man was dressed in blue jeans, a light blue shirt and dark blue jacket. Aaron bit back a smile when he noticed plaid elbow patches on the man’s jacket. So it was a rich geek that he was dealing with. It figured.

Robert cast a glance at his lorry before focusing on Aaron. With a smirk on his lips, the tall blonde extended his hand to the younger man.

“You must be Aaron. I’m Robert Sugden”.

Aaron stared at Robert’s outstretched hand for a moment before taking it in his own and firmly shaking it.

“Sugden”, Aaron repeated. “You related to Vic and Andy”?

Robert’s eyes narrowed and a crease of tension traced across his brow.

“How do y…how do you know them”?

“I lived in Emmerdale off and on when I was younger. Vic was my girlfriend for a while”. Aaron shrugged his shoulders, eyes averted.

Robert hadn’t spoken to Andy in years and he and Vic only exchanged phone calls on birthdays and holidays. The last thing he expected to find in this ancient barn in Calais, France was a link to the past he’d fought so hard to escape.

“It’s none of your business, quite frankly. And I’m not paying you to stand around and gossip”! Once again, Robert’s tension and frustration from the events that had unfolded in the past 24 hours were unleashed upon Aaron.

Aaron held his hands up in surrender and scoffed. “Alright, mate. We’ll keep it strictly business”.

Robert glared into Aaron’s eyes. “Let’s do. And I’m not your mate, by the way. I’m your boss”.

Aaron stood up straight and angled himself so close to Robert that they were practically cheek to cheek.

“You’re a customer, not my boss. And if you keep up this attitude, you’ll be one that I never work with again”. Aaron’s nostrils flared and his eyes narrowed while he spoke in a tone so low as to almost constitute a growl. A shiver ran down Robert’s spine for the second time in as many days.

Robert scowled at Aaron in return, his pulse quickening. After a few moments, Robert took a step back, effectively ending their standoff.

Robert shook his head and sighed. “Just show me what you did with the lorry and I’ll be on my way”.

As Aaron led them over to the lorry, Robert studied the mechanic. He was dressed in dark blue overalls tied off at the waist. His short sleeved burgundy t-shirt was tight across his defined chest and Robert appreciated the way the sleeves hugged Aaron’s biceps. Aaron’s hair mirrored Robert’s own style, though the younger man’s dark hair was cut short along the sides and had a mountain of curls piled above his forehead. A light dusting of stubble followed the contour of his powerful jaw and Robert’s gaze was continually drawn to Aaron’s blue eyes.

Aaron cleared his throat and Robert suddenly realised that he hadn’t heard a word the mechanic had been saying.

“So, er, was there anything else you wanted me to do?” Aaron asked for what Robert reckoned was the second time.

Robert violently shook his head, trying to banish the burgeoning feelings that were clawing at his insides.

“No. I’ve got a driver on the way. He should be here within the hour”. Robert retrieved his wallet from his back pocket and withdrew a handful of cash. He unceremoniously handed the wad over to Aaron who meticulously counted each note.

Aaron gave Robert a slight nod to acknowledge the payment and the men began walking towards Robert’s car together.

Robert abruptly stopped and turned to Aaron.

“The police told my driver that the lorry had been taken to impound. How did you manage to evade them”?

Aaron chuckled. “You make it sound more exciting than it was. Our mutual mate, Simon, got me fake contracts printed with letterhead for the various police forces around here when I first set up my business. Most officers see the letterhead and assume it’s legitimate. When it means less work for them, they’re not gonna question it”. Aaron shrugged his shoulders.

A lopsided grin appeared on Robert’s lips. Despite the mound of irritation the young mechanic had caused, he couldn’t help but be impressed by his work.

“It goes without saying that you never met me or worked on this lorry”, Robert said as he opened his car door.

Aaron nodded. He just wanted this pretentious sod out of his barn and out of his life.

With a cursory nod back, Robert folded himself into his car and drove off.

A headache festered behind Aaron’s eyes. He slopped his cold tea into the tall weeds beside the barn and went to make himself a fresh cup while he awaited the driver for the lorry. Aaron was curious about Robert’s connection to Emmerdale but knew it was best to let it drop. He reckoned that was the last he’d see of Robert Sugden so why summon up ghosts from the past?


	3. A Reunion, of Sorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months have passed since Robert and Aaron’s reluctant business dealings and Robert finds himself in need of Aaron’s services once again. Aaron agrees to help but is quickly reminded why he’d never planned to work with Robert again. Robert finally stops being a dick when he realises the lengths Aaron’s gone to in order to help him and he tries to mend bridges. The ripples of attraction continue but, with each man unsure whether the other is interested, will either of them make the first move?

A firm knock sounded on Robert’s office door.

The businessman looked up from the sales figures he’d been studying. “Come in”.

The door swung open and Harry slowly trailed into the office leaning on the one crutch he still used three months after he’d had his legs broken. Robert swallowed down the guilt that arose every time he saw his loyal employee. Although he’d retaliated by taking out nearly half of Dupont’s lorries, Robert sometimes lay awake at night knowing that Harry’s injuries would likely impact him the rest of his life. At least no one got hurt when Dupont’s lorries were taken out of commission: Robert abhorred physical violence, even at the hands of his henchmen.

“Sorry for the interruption, boss, but I wanted to bring you the files on the final two candidates for the collector job”.

Robert felt another stab of guilt. Harry was assisting Robert in essentially hiring his own replacement to cover his old territory of Northern France. At least he was doing it as the newly appointed General Manager of Operations.

“I’ve got Riley scheduled for a run on Thursday followed by Nathan on Friday. They’re in charge of making contact with the property owners and driving the lorry. I plan to ride with them but they’ll have to select the items and handle the price negotiations. Of course, each man will also be responsible for loading the lorry and getting through customs”.

Robert nodded his head as Harry listed the details for the on-job interviews. Harry’s managerial skills were impressive and Robert wondered why he hadn’t promoted him sooner.

“I reckoned maybe you’d like to ride along too to see each man in the field?” Harry suggested.

Robert clicked on his calendar and surveyed it.

“I can join you for part of the time. I’ll already be in France both mornings for some meetings so just text me your coordinates in the afternoon and I’ll drive over to meet you”.

“Will do, boss”. Harry turned to leave.

“Thanks, Harry. I mean it. You’re doing a great job”.

With a nod and a smile, Harry took his leave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Attempting to manoeuvre around the ruts liberally scattered throughout the gravel path leading from the property selected by Nathan, Robert mentally awarded Riley 20 brownie points for picking a more accessible location the day before. Riley had been more impressive overall but Robert would reserve his final judgement until they passed through customs and returned to the warehouse.

“Damn it”! Having momentarily taken his mind off the road ahead of him, Robert’s nearside tyre caught in a massive rut. While quickly trying to correct, a loud thud sounded and Robert immediately knew his beloved Porsche had been damaged. He came to a stop along the side of the battered lane.

“Damn it! Damn it! Damn it”, Robert yelled as he pounded his fists into the steering wheel. He took a few deep breaths to collect himself then pulled out his mobile.

“What’s up boss?” Harry cheerfully answered.

“This glorious country lane got the better of me and my car’s broken down”, Robert responded, rubbing his eyes.

“Hang on. I’ll have Nathan turn the lorry around and we’ll be right there”.

“Don’t bother”, Robert quickly replied. If he were to see Nathan right now, he couldn’t be held responsible for what he’d do to him. “I reckon I need a mechanic for this and I know one who’s close by. You keep going with Nathan and we’ll touch base on Monday about the men’s performances”.

“You’re sure you’ll be okay on your own?” Harry asked.

Robert sighed. “Yeah, I’ll be fine. Thanks for your help, Harry. Have a good weekend”.

“You too, boss”. Harry rang off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron was about to leave the garage when his mobile rang. He glanced at the number and answered, realising belatedly why it seemed vaguely familiar.

“Aaron? It’s Robert Sugden. You did some work for me a few months back”, Robert’s deep voice tickled Aaron’s ear.

Aaron covered his eyes with his free hand, as if to shield himself from whatever was to come next.

“Yeah, I remember”, Aaron responded, barely masking his annoyance. Robert had made quite the impression with his arrogant early morning demands.

“I’ve broken down in the middle of nowhere and need your help”.

Aaron released a sigh. He’d been contemplating his take away options for tea and didn’t fancy giving up his Friday night in front of the telly, especially for Robert Sugden.

“Sorry, mate. I was about to clock off. I can send the guy who’s on-call tonight if you like”.

“No, Aaron. I want _you_ , not some random, to work on my car”. Robert’s voice was thick with irritation. He wasn’t used to people telling him no.

Aaron rolled his eyes. “Fine! If the boss okays it. Unless this is another job that can’t go on the books”?

“No, this job doesn’t need to be done with discretion. I’ll text you my location”.

Robert hung up before Aaron even had a chance to reply. He strongly suspected that he’d end up regretting his decision to help Robert but there was no going back now. Aaron returned to the office to clear the job with his boss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The light was quickly fading by the time Aaron pulled Robert’s car into the now empty garage. The two men had ridden to Calais in virtual silence, neither of them in the mood for chit-chat. As soon as he’d hopped from the breakdown truck, Aaron had told Robert off for driving his car on such a treacherous road. Robert, well aware of the bad decision he’d made, had in turn told Aaron off for telling him something he already knew.

The Porsche had suffered a punctured tyre from a bent rim but Aaron reckoned there’d be damage to the suspension as well. He’d know more once he’d had a chance to get underneath it. Aaron had shown Robert to the waiting room but the businessman decided to take a walk round the block instead in order to stop himself going spare.

Aaron had the Porsche suspended by the car lift and was inspecting the suspension by the time Robert returned carrying some bags of delicious smelling food and two cups of tea. The time apart from each other had allowed both men to cool off from their earlier sparring.

Aaron wiped his hands on a rag and gratefully accepted the cup of tea Robert handed him. Miraculously, it was sweetened to Aaron’s liking.

“I figured you hadn’t had your tea yet so I stopped at the Indian place down the street. I wasn’t sure what you’d like but you seem like a Chicken Biryani kind of guy to me”, Robert said as he removed his peace offerings from the bag.

“That’s fine, thanks”. Aaron stole a piece of naan and dropped it into his rice. “So, if I’m a Chicken Biryani kind of bloke, what does that make you?” Aaron asked around a mouthful of food.

“Well, what do you think”? Though inwardly cringing from his companion’s lack of manners, Robert grinned in anticipation of Aaron’s response.

Aaron looked up towards the ceiling as if for inspiration and hummed for a moment in contemplation. The deep sounds coming from his throat caused a flutter to alight in Robert’s stomach.

Finally, Aaron scrunched up his nose in mock disgust. “I dunno. Something expensive, though, with goat or prawns or summat”.

Robert let out a loud laugh. “Well, that shows how little you know me! See”? Robert held his container out to Aaron for his inspection. “Not a goat or prawn or gold-encrusted squid in sight”!

Aaron peered into Robert’s container with a grin on his face. “So, what is it then”?

“Plain, simple, humble Chicken Madras”.

Aaron scoffed. “Yeah? Well, I know you well enough to be certain none of those words describe you. I’ve never even heard of that before. Can I have a taste”?

Before Robert could reply, Aaron speared a piece of chicken from the container and popped it into his mouth. Robert grabbed a bottle of water from the bag by his side and handed it to Aaron just as the mechanic started coughing. Soon, tears were rolling down the young man’s cheeks as he downed nearly the entire bottle in one go.

Robert was just managing to bite back his laughter.

“You sadist! Why didn’t you warn me before I put that in my mouth”? Aaron’s voice was scratchy and was nearly an octave higher than normal.

“I would’ve had you given me half a second to respond before you stole my food”. Robert sounded indignant but his grin suggested otherwise.

Aaron grabbed a few napkins to blow his nose, then dabbed at his eyes. Robert shook his head, continuing to grin. He savoured a bite of the spicy chicken mix and felt the tension from the day begin to dissipate.

The men ate in silence for a while, save for the sniffles that Aaron continued to emit from time to time. Robert looked contemplative as they continued to enjoy their meal.

“Sorry for hijacking your Friday night. I do appreciate the rescue from the wilds of Northern France”.

Aaron looked up to see the sincerity in Robert’s expression. He gave Robert a curt nod.

“No worries. It’s not like I had anything better to do”.

Robert’s eyes twinkled as he grinned at Aaron. “What? Anya Taylor-Joy was busy tonight”?

Aaron’s eyes locked with Robert’s. “Wouldn’t know, mate. She’s not my type”.

Robert licked his suddenly dry lips and swallowed. “Oh yeah? What _is_ your type then”?

Aaron continued to glare at Robert. “I thought you said we weren’t mates the last time we worked together. Let’s stick to talking about business then, yeah”?

Robert grinned. “Fair enough”. Robert looked around the garage. “I thought you owned your own business. What’s the deal with this place?” he asked Aaron as he grabbed another piece of naan.

Aaron took a final swig of water from his bottle then cleared his throat, grateful for the shift in topic. “There are ten of us mechanics who work here for the boss, Monte. We commit to three shifts a week in this garage so that he can maintain a legitimate business but some of us also do private jobs on the side. Monte supplied us with trucks and tools and we can buy parts from here at cost. He takes a 40% cut and treats us fair. I have no complaints. You, on the other hand, may have one in a trice”.

Robert licked some sauce from his fingers and Aaron mentally gave himself a slap to stop from staring as the blonde’s darting tongue wiped his long fingers clean.

“Yeah? And how’s that”?

Aaron shook his head and attempted to move his focus to anything besides Robert’s mouth and elegant fingers. “Your front strut got bent and needs to be replaced in addition to the rim and tyre. It’ll take three, maybe three-and-a-half hours to repair”.

Robert sighed and looked at his watch. It was already 19:30 and he’d have an almost two hour drive to get home after that.

“Why don’t we leave off for tonight? I’ll find a B&B or something if you’d be willing to work on it in the morning”. Robert began cramming their empty food containers into a bag.

Aaron frowned. “But you haven’t got anything with you. No clothes. No toothbrush. Forget the B&B. You can crash at mine”. The words were out of Aaron’s mouth before his brain helpfully concluded that he’d just made an idiot of himself.

Robert stared at Aaron, mouth agape.

Aaron shrugged as he suddenly studied a spot on the floor very intently. “I mean, yeah. I’m sure you’d be more comfortable at a hotel”.

Silence momentarily settled between the two men until Robert at last spoke up.

“Yeah. It’d be great to stay at yours. If you’re sure it’s no trouble”.

Aaron bit his lower lip and finally raised his eyes to meet Robert’s. “Yeah? Okay. Let me just lock up here and we can head out”.

Robert studied the young mechanic as he performed the ritual of locking up the garage. Aaron was irritating, certainly, but he was also clearly clever and savvy and dedicated. He was quite funny when he wanted to be. And he was gorgeous. And he was straight, Robert’s brain reminded him. He had dated Victoria, after all.  Then again, maybe he was bi too. He’d been evasive earlier when Robert had teased him about having a hot date. Why hadn’t he asked Vic when he’d spoken to her on her birthday last month? Robert was ripped from his thoughts when Aaron ushered him out of the garage towards the car park.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron walked ahead of Robert into the flat, picking a jumper and pair of boots off the floor to clear the path. He wasn’t messy per se but he rarely had anyone in his flat, leaving him less than compelled to be tidy. Since leaving Ed, Aaron had had a couple one night stands but he often felt lonelier waking up with a stranger in his bed than waking up alone. His right hand had been his primary companion for awhile now and Aaron’s cheeks suddenly coloured as he recalled that evidence of his early morning excursion would be obvious on the bedding. He would need to discreetly change the linens before offering Robert his bed for the night.

Robert looked around the spartan flat as Aaron continued to straighten up. It was small but cosy with a massive sofa positioned in front of a giant flat screen making up most of the living room.

Aaron gestured for Robert to take a seat on the sofa as he made his way to the small kitchen off to the side.

“You want a drink?” Aaron asked as he opened the fridge to see what he had to offer. “A lager or…erm, a lager? I guess that’s all I have”.

Robert chuckled. “A lager’d be great. Thanks”.

Aaron opened the bottles and handed one to Robert before sitting down next to him on the sofa.

Robert took a sip from his bottle and his face lit up with excitement.

“You’ve got _Call of Duty: Black Ops III_ ”? Robert slid forward to examine Aaron’s collection of Xbox games on the coffee table.

Aaron couldn’t help but grin at Robert’s enthusiasm. “Yeah. That’s the one I’m obsessed with at the minute”.

A lopsided grin spread across Robert’s face. “Care to kick some zombie arse with me”?

Aaron laughed. “Yeah, right! More like me saving your arrogant arse from zombies”. Aaron arched his eyebrow sceptically at Robert who clearly accepted his challenge.

“Bring it on, grease monkey”! Robert rubbed his hands together like a cartoon villain plotting world domination.

Aaron scowled at Robert but proceeded to prepare the game.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By 1:30, both men were yawning so much that the zombies had them on their back foot and were truly challenging them. They agreed to continue the battle another day and turned the game off.

Aaron was surprised by how well he and Robert worked together in battle. It took just a few minutes for them to find their rhythm but then they quickly became adept at supporting each other through the missions.

Aaron stood from the sofa and stretched. “Just give me a minute and I’ll get the bed ready”.

Robert stood and flexed his arms above his head, causing his shirt to ride up and expose the pale skin above his waist. Aaron’s eyes were immediately drawn to the flash of Robert’s tummy but he forced himself to look away.

“You what?” Robert asked with a chuckle as he at last pulled out of his stretch.

Aaron blushed and looked at the floor when he realised what Robert must have thought he meant.

“No! Er, I meant that I’ll make up the bed for ya. I’ll sleep out here on the sofa”.

“Don’t be ridiculous. I’ll take the sofa”. Robert plopped back down on the couch as if to stake his claim to it.

Aaron stared at Robert in disbelief. He’d expected Robert to demand the bed for himself. Maybe Robert wasn’t as much of a wanker as he’d reckoned.

Robert turned toward Aaron whose mouth was still hanging open.

“What? Is it that hard to believe that I’d sleep on a sofa”?

“Erm, yeah?” Aaron responded honestly.

Robert laughed. “Trust me. I spent many nights kipping on sofas not nearly as nice as this one when I first left Emmerdale”.

Aaron’s eyes grew wide at the mention of his former home. Robert didn’t seem to notice the significance of his admission so Aaron decided to leave it.

“Right. I’ll just grab some pillows and a blanket”. Aaron started walking towards the bedroom before abruptly turning back to Robert. “I know they’ll be a bit small on you but I can offer you a t-shirt and jogging bottoms if you’d like”?

Robert grinned and nodded. “Yeah. Alright then”.

Aaron emerged a few minutes later and headed into the bathroom. When he returned, he stopped at the linen cupboard and grabbed some covers.

“I set out the clothes and a fresh toothbrush in the bathroom for ya. I’ll get the sofa ready while you change”.

Robert smiled at Aaron’s attentiveness. He hadn’t had anyone looking after him like this in a long time.

“Thanks, Aaron. For everything”. Robert held Aaron’s gaze until Aaron bit his lower lip and turned away.

Still averting his eyes, Aaron nodded and shrugged his shoulders. “It’s no big deal”.

Robert smiled at him and headed to the bathroom. When he returned, he found the sofa kitted out as promised.

Robert looked around for Aaron but saw no sign of him. He noticed that the bedroom door was closed and assumed Aaron had already turned in. As predicted, the clothes were a bit short on Robert but he didn’t mind. He crawled onto the comfy sofa and nestled his head against the pillow. Robert let out a contented sigh as he breathed in Aaron’s scent that lingered on the clothes and pillowcase. A minute later, he was fast asleep.

Aaron ventured from the bedroom, dressed in shorts and a t-shirt. He was surprised to find his guest curled up sound asleep on the sofa. Aaron took a moment to study Robert’s face in the light that escaped from the bedroom. He looked so young with the blanket tucked under his chin.

Aaron resisted the urge to run his hand through Robert’s hair, but just barely. Robert truly was beautiful and Aaron felt conflicted about his attraction to the older man.

“What’s your story, Robert Sugden? And why do I find myself caring”? Aaron shook his head and gently tugged the blanket so that it covered all of Robert’s lean frame.

With one last look at Robert’s face, Aaron sighed and headed for his bedroom.


	4. An Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert’s considerate side comes out as he tries to thank Aaron for his help but, instead of a cosy dinner as planned, the two end up on the run together. After their exhilarating chase, Robert uses the information he’d gleaned from a phone call with Vic to feel confident in making a move on Aaron. The men give into their desires but will they be honest with each other and themselves about what they really want?

“Hiya, Vic. It’s me”. Robert sat in the café drinking his Americano and savouring the last few bites of his pain au chocolat.

He and Aaron had gotten a late start after their zombie-blasting marathon the night before. Aaron had grabbed a very large coffee and two croissants and driven to the garage to begin the repairs on Robert’s Porsche. Robert stayed on at the café to do some work but first, he needed a catch-up with his little sister.

“Yeah, I know you planned to call later but I have some questions for you about a former boyfriend of yours…”. Robert leaned back in his chair, a smug smile on his face.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a little after 2:00 when Aaron rang Robert to say that he was on his way to pick him up at the café. Aaron hated admitting to himself that he was actually going to miss Robert when he left. Despite being an arrogant arsehole, Robert had proven that he could be quite charming and considerate. Aaron was certainly attracted to him but he’d had few clues as to which team Robert played for aside from some lingering glances that could be the product of an overly-optimistic imagination.

Robert was waiting for Aaron outside the café, his laptop tucked under his arm. As he climbed into Aaron’s car, he sported a lopsided grin.

“I could get used to having a personal chauffer”, Robert announced as he stretched out in the passenger seat.

Aaron scoffed. “Well good luck finding one, mate. I reckon you’d be hard-pressed to find someone willing to haul your mardy arse around all day”, Aaron said with a scowl.

Robert laughed. It was refreshing to spend time with someone who could make digs as well as he could take them.

“Well, when you’re quite done taking the mick, I want you to drive us to a restaurant a few miles from here”.

Aaron turned to Robert, one eyebrow raised in suspicion. “Why”?

Robert held Aaron’s gaze. “Because I’d like to treat you to dinner. My way of saying thanks for putting up with me”.

With a dubious nod, Aaron pulled into traffic and followed Robert’s directions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As he studied his menu, Aaron couldn’t shake the feeling that he was being watched. He discreetly peered over the menu to see Robert intently considering his own dinner options. Aaron pushed aside his disappointment that it wasn’t Robert who was studying him and casually glanced around the room to determine if his suspicion was correct. There was a middle-aged man at the bar who was openly staring at them with a look of utter disdain etched into his face. Aaron had certainly encountered homophobia before but, as much as he wanted to pretend that this was a date, he couldn’t imagine how anyone would’ve concluded this was anything but a casual meal between mates.

Aaron cleared his throat and Robert’s eyes jumped from the menu to meet his. Aaron’s face reddened slightly at Robert’s intense gaze. He cocked his head towards the man at the bar. “Someone doesn’t seem too happy about us being here. Friend of yours, is he”?

The blood drained from Robert’s face. He quickly glanced back down at his menu. “Fuck”!

Aaron shifted in his seat, feeling the waves of apprehension radiating off Robert.

“Do us a favour, yeah?” Robert asked without looking up at Aaron. “Go to the bar and get us some drinks in”?

Aaron looked at Robert for a moment before giving a slight nod and heading towards the bar. A sideways glance at the man who’d been staring at them revealed that he’d been joined by two enormous blokes. On closer inspection, Aaron reckoned the man in charge had to be in his mid- to late- 50’s. He was dressed in a black pinstripe suit with a black shirt and silver tie. His salt and pepper hair was slicked back over his head in a blatant attempt to hide various bald spots. Aaron bit back a laugh realising that the man was a dead ringer for a mafia hitman from some 70’s film long ago watched with Paddy.

The three men were singularly focused on Robert and Aaron could tell that the older man seemed to be giving orders to the two cretins beside him. Aaron grabbed his pints and turned back to Robert just as the two gigantic thugs headed towards their table.

“Robert”! Aaron shouted as he rushed behind the two blokes. Robert stood as one of the men grabbed for him. Without thinking, Aaron lobbed the two glasses in his hands and simultaneously drenched the henchmen in beer while smacking them with the pint glasses. Taking advantage of Aaron’s surprise attack, Robert shoved the man closest to him while Aaron kicked the other man in the back of the knee. With a groan, the two brutes collapsed against each other as screams from the other diners filled the air during the commotion.

Robert reached out and grabbed Aaron’s arm, leading him on a run through the restaurant as chaos spun out around them. Aaron chanced a glance at the bar to see the mafia wannabe seething in irritation. A grin appeared on Aaron’s lips as he followed Robert out onto the pavement. The men were left breathless from their impromptu fight and a tremendous grin spread on Robert’s face as he glanced at Aaron.

Aaron couldn’t help but smile in return. “What was _that_ all ab-“. Aaron’s eyes grew wide as the beer-drenched men came running from the restaurant. He grabbed Robert by the hand and raced with him towards his car. “Get in! Get in”!

Aaron careened from the car park, speeding onto the street. Robert clicked his seat belt in place and glanced behind them.

“Shit! They’re following us! Put your foot down, Aaron”!

Aaron peered into the rear-view mirror and spotted the maroon Vauxhall Vectra quickly gaining on them. The mechanic in him refused to be intimidated by men driving such a piss-poor motor but as they sped up behind them, Aaron abandoned his smug attitude and floored his Mitsubishi.

“The A16’s just up ahead. I think I can lose them if we mix in with faster moving traffic”. Aaron kept glancing into the rear-view mirror every few seconds.

“Just be careful, yeah? I don’t want anyone getting hurt”. Robert was constantly scanning the road in front of them, looking for hidden dangers.

Despite the dire situation, Aaron couldn’t help but smile at Robert’s concern. He deftly manoeuvred his car and filtered into traffic on the motorway. Aaron skilfully shifted into the fast lane and accelerated. Robert chanced a quick look at his companion, impressed by his evasive manoeuvres.

Aaron glanced down to see that he was going almost 30 miles above the speed limit. He lifted his foot off the accelerator as a line of cars appeared some distance in front of them. He switched into the middle lane to overtake the slower cars in the outside lane. When he cleared them, he switched back into the fast lane and resumed his lightning-quick pace.

Every few minutes, Aaron chanced a look into the mirror and he began to relax and slow down after several minutes with no sighting of the thugs. He was about to ask Robert again to explain how they’d gotten into this predicament when his partner in crime let out a ragged sigh.

“Damn it! They’re right behind us again”!

The young mechanic grimaced but gradually sped up while scanning the motorway ahead of him. Aaron scoffed, drawing Robert’s attention from the rear-view mirror. The blonde was confused to see a huge smile spread across Aaron’s lips.

“What?!” Robert demanded.

Aaron calmly switched on his indicator and tapped steadily on the brakes as he pulled into traffic in the slow lane. The Vauxhall was going too fast to pull in behind them and ended up speeding past. Suddenly, Aaron heard the siren and sedately pulled over as a police car zoomed past them, chasing after the occupants of the Vectra. Robert took a long look at Aaron and let out a loud laugh.

“You sneaky bastard”!

Aaron continued driving at precisely the speed limit and they eventually came upon the Vauxhall pulled over in a layby with the police car behind it, lights still flashing.

Robert and Aaron were both overcome with a bout of giggles as their adrenaline rush began to subside. Aaron passed several exits before pulling off and navigating back to Calais on back roads with the help of Robert’s GPS. The men periodically checked behind them but eventually accepted that they’d outwitted their pursuers.

After several miles spent in companionable silence, Aaron decided to once again attempt to quiz Robert.

“So, care to tell me why, instead of eating steak, we ended up doing a pretty good impression of _The_ _Fast and The Furious_ ”?

Robert leaned back against the headrest and closed his eyes. “Can we just go back to yours? I’ll explain everything”.

Aaron sighed but agreed to postpone the inquisition until returning to the safety of home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The men splayed out on the sofa, now-empty pizza boxes and beer bottles on the coffee table in front of them. Robert’s hands settled on his stomach and he let out a groan.

“I honestly don’t think I’ve ever eaten so much in one sitting before”.

“Well, you probably don’t go eight hours between meals as a general rule. And I reckon you don’t fight blokes who easily weigh 20 stone on a daily basis. Oh, and I, for one, find that car chases tend to make me particularly hungry”. Aaron attempted to keep a straight face, but he was fighting a losing battle.

Robert grinned at Aaron. “Idiot”, Robert teased. “I bet those coppers squealed in glee when they realised those goons were covered in beer. That was a brilliant move, by the way”.

Aaron looked up at Robert with a satisfied smile. He gently prodded Robert’s foot with his own.

“So, go on then. Tell me why I became your getaway driver this afternoon”.

Robert sighed and took a sip from his beer bottle.

“The first time we met, you asked me if I was related to Vic and Andy”, Robert began.

Aaron nodded. “Yeah. I remember”.

“I don’t know if you asked your mum about me but she’d’ve told you that I was run out of Emmerdale by pitchfork-wielding villagers when I was 19”.

Aaron looked down at his lap. “I don’t talk to my mum much anymore. I figured you must’ve been Andy and Vic’s brother but I don’t really remember you”. Aaron looked back up at Robert and their eyes locked for a moment before Robert turned away.

“My dad was actually the one who banished me from the village. Andy and I got into a game of chicken and Max King ended up being killed in the crash. Of course, my father blamed me and stood by Andy. He forced me to leave the village with nothing but the clothes on my back”.

Aaron bit his lip and nodded, encouraging Robert to keep going.

“I ended up in London with no money, not knowing a soul. I was living on the streets and felt like I had no prospects. I was hungry and cold and did things that I’m not proud of just to get by”. Robert cautiously glanced at Aaron who gave him a faint smile and a nod.

“One particularly bad day, I’d had enough. I decided then and there that I was going to do whatever it took to get off the street. I started making connections with people like Simon. I’d do odd jobs for them and they’d connect me to other people who’d give me work. One of those people was Marcellus Dupont”.

Robert’s face had clouded over and his voice had taken on an edge.

“Marcellus owns one of the largest scrapyard recycling businesses in France. He took me under his wing and taught me a lot about business. After a few years, I helped build up his company but, instead of rewarding me, he became paranoid that I was trying to take over. He began to sabotage me at work and then it spilled over into my personal life. I knew I had to make a break from him”.

Robert fell silent as he got lost in the memories. Aaron grabbed their empty bottles and brought back fresh ones from the fridge.

“Cheers”. Robert took a long drink of his lager and Aaron stared at the curves of his throat as he swallowed it down. The blonde pretended not to notice Aaron’s staring and continued on with his story.

“I settled in Dover because of its proximity to the port and I built up my own company. Instead of recycling, though, I jumped on the upcycling movement and supplement it with selling antiques”.

“Upcycling? Never heard of it”, Aaron confessed.

Robert flashed a pretentious smile. “We collect scrap metal and rundown materials that can’t be salvaged and hand them over to artists who transform them into sculptures or mixed media designs or bits of furniture. There’s a huge market for it”.

Aaron shrugged his shoulders. “If you say so”.

“I’ve got roughly 300 people working for me and seven shops across England. I’ve done alright for myself”, Robert said smugly.

Aaron rolled his eyes. “So how does Dupont come into this? I take it that we had the pleasure of his company this afternoon”?

Robert’s smile evaporated. He nodded. “After a few years, I expanded my business into France because I was well aware of all the old villages and ancient barns and the amazing things they housed. Soon after I established myself here, Dupont found out and began doing everything in his power to force me out of his territory. That lorry that you fixed a few months back”?

“Yeah?” Aaron responded.

“It’d been run off the road by Dupont’s henchmen. They dragged my driver from the cab and broke both his legs”.

“Jesus”. Aaron released the breath he’d been holding. Robert had paled and Aaron placed his hand on the older man’s knee to steady him. Robert flashed Aaron a grateful smile.

“Not that I’m generally a fan of them, but why haven’t you gone to the police?” Aaron asked.

Robert winced slightly. “Well, my business practices may not entirely be on the right side of the law at times”.

Aaron snorted then broke out in another fit of giggles as Robert joined in. They laughed until they were out of breath and they leaned back against the sofa with little space separating them.

Robert’s smile slipped from his face as he glanced first at Aaron’s lips then up into his incredible blue eyes, searching for permission.

Aaron swallowed hard and licked his lips. He gave Robert a slight nod and the blonde wrapped his hands around Aaron’s cheeks and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Their teeth clanked painfully together in their initial attempt to suck the breath from the other. With a slight adjustment, they found the perfect position where their lips aligned and they deepened their kiss.

Robert’s hand circled behind Aaron’s head as he pulled him closer. Aaron resisted just long enough to tug at Robert’s leather jacket, encouraging the other man to shrug out of it. Robert complied with a shy grin on his face and Aaron took the opportunity to catch his breath and adjust himself. Robert caught Aaron’s move out of the corner of his eye and smirked knowing that he was having this effect on Aaron already. He pushed the brunette back against the sofa and draped his long legs on either side of Aaron as he straddled his lap. Robert ground down on Aaron’s crotch, causing the younger man to let out a moan as Robert again captured his lips.

Robert was quickly getting hard himself and he began to lightly rise and fall against Aaron as their tongues explored each other’s mouths. Robert pulled back from the kiss and Aaron instinctively followed the other man’s lips in order to recapture them. Robert chuckled and placed one of his long fingers against Aaron’s lips. Aaron stared straight into Robert’s eyes and sucked Robert’s finger into his mouth. Robert’s smile vanished and was replaced by a look of absolute lust as the younger man suckled his finger. Aaron swirled his tongue along Robert’s finger while bobbing his head along the entire length. Robert moaned and began unbuttoning his shirt one-handed.

Aaron dislodged Robert’s finger from his mouth with a plop while a self-satisfied smirk played on his lips. Robert used his newly-freed hand to speed up the process of removing his shirt and, when he shucked it off, he grabbed Aaron’s jumper by the hem and deftly slipped it over Aaron’s head. As soon as his jumper cleared his head, Aaron’s lips again found Robert’s and they resumed exploring each other’s mouths.

Robert’s hands began wandering across Aaron’s taut stomach and up to his chest. He lightly ran his fingers across Aaron’s nipples and the buds responded by hardening. Aaron moaned again into Robert’s mouth as he flexed his hips to match Robert’s rocking. Robert gently tugged at Aaron’s lower lip with his teeth and Aaron responded by pulling lightly on the hair at Robert’s nape. Robert pulled back once more with a sly grin on his face.

“Are you comfortable here or should we take this into the bedroom?” he asked Aaron.

Aaron was barely able to think, he wanted Robert to fuck him so badly. “Erm, yeah. Why don’t we head to the bedroom. I’ve got, er, stuff in there”.

With one eyebrow raised, Robert smiled at Aaron, feigning innocence. “ _Stuff_ ”?

Aaron playfully pushed Robert off his lap, his cheeks turning a dark shade of pink. “You know, **stuff**. Things we need in order to be safe while you fuck me senseless”?

Robert snorted as he followed Aaron into the bedroom. Aaron turned on the lamp and opened the bedside table drawer. He turned to Robert holding up a condom and bottle of lube, arching his eyebrows knowingly.

Robert laughed and wrapped his arms around Aaron’s waist. “Ahh. **Stuff**!” he said as he nodded sagely.

Aaron dropped the condom and lube on the bed and stared up into Robert’s amazing blue-green eyes. He rocked up on his toes to plant his lips against Robert’s and they began kissing again. They were less frenzied this time, more tender, as they continued to explore how their mouths fit so perfectly together.

Robert ran his hands up and down Aaron’s back while Aaron rubbed small circles around Robert’s nipples. Aaron gently scratched at the buds with his nails until he could feel Robert’s breath hitch in his throat. The men swayed gently as their kisses intensified. Aaron’s hands drifted down from Robert’s chest and traced the slight roundness of his belly until his hands at last reached the button of Robert’s trousers. With their tongues still dancing in each other’s mouths, Aaron unbuttoned Robert’s trousers and jerked them downwards. Robert stepped out of them and kicked them away.

Aaron fumbled with the button of his own jeans and Robert pulled back from their kiss to help. He placed his immense hands over Aaron’s and gently guided them away. Robert’s tongue darted between his lips as he worked the button loose and dragged Aaron’s jeans and pants down in one swift move. Aaron’s cock bobbed free and a few drops of pre-come sprung from the tip. Robert grinned in appreciation and slid his own boxers off before once again wrapping his arms around Aaron. Robert guided the younger man backwards against the bed, then gently pushed against his chest to position him on the bed. Robert grabbed a pillow and folded it under Aaron’s lower back, raising Aaron’s hips at an angle.

A surreptitious glance at Aaron’s face revealed eyes clouded with lust, his pupils blown wide. Robert’s cock responded with a resolute nod and he grinned as he crawled between Aaron’s legs and ran his tongue along his length. Aaron gasped at the sensation and his fingers scrabbled in Robert’s hair, trying to pull him closer. Robert responded by teasingly licking around the head and blowing hot breaths against Aaron’s slit. While Robert gently began to ease Aaron’s length into his mouth, he grabbed the bottle of lube and poured some liquid onto his fingers. He pulled off Aaron’s cock with a moan, and delicately ran his finger in circles around Aaron’s rim. While he began jerking Aaron’s shaft with one hand, he inserted a finger past the tight ring of muscles, causing Aaron to gasp. Aaron’s arm came to rest over his face as the sensations began to overwhelm him.

Robert switched back to sucking Aaron’s shaft while he rhythmically slid his finger in and out of Aaron’s hole. As he began to feel Aaron relax, he added a second finger and renewed his efforts sucking on his cock. Aaron was panting now and his body was coated with a light sheen of sweat.

Suddenly, Aaron was pushing Robert’s head away from his dick. Robert ceased his scissoring movements inside Aaron’s hole and looked into Aaron’s face with concern. Aaron lay there panting, struggling to find his voice.

“I’m so close, Robert, and I don’t wanna come yet. I’m ready for ya. Just fuck me, yeah?” Aaron croaked.

A lopsided grin spread on Robert’s face. He crawled up Aaron’s body and planted a sloppy kiss on his lips. Robert’s tongue manoeuvred into Aaron’s mouth, allowing Aaron to taste himself as their tongues entwined. Robert’s fingers ruffled Aaron’s curly hair and, with a smug grin, he pulled away and ripped open the condom wrapper. Aaron’s eyes were transfixed on Robert’s shaft as he unrolled the condom along his length. Aaron licked his lips in anticipation as Robert covered his dick with lube and settled on his knees in between Aaron’s legs.

With a throaty groan, Robert pushed against Aaron’s entrance and slid past his ring. Aaron bit his lower lip and moaned. Robert waited for Aaron to adjust to the sensation before leaning forward to become further enveloped in Aaron’s tightness. Robert locked eyes with Aaron who nodded at him. Robert began thrusting deeper into Aaron and moaned at the incredible sensation of being surrounded by Aaron’s tight heat. Aaron’s cock arched painfully against his stomach, pre-come leaking from the slit. Robert began to pant as he thrust in and out of Aaron’s hole. Sweat now beaded against Robert’s forehead and both men uttered moans and strings of curse words.

Without pulling out, Robert slowed his rhythm and readjusted the pillow beneath Aaron, angling his hips higher. When he resumed his thrusts, Aaron let out a scream as Robert scraped against his prostate. Robert grinned at having achieved his goal and increased his pace, ramming in and out of Aaron. Robert grabbed Aaron’s cock to begin tugging on it but Aaron batted his hand away.

“Nngh. Gonna come, Robert. FUCK”! Aaron showered Robert’s stomach and chest with milky strings and Robert felt Aaron’s muscles spasm around him.

“Aaron! Oh Aaron! Fuck! Oh FUCK! OH FUCK”! With one final thrust, Robert collapsed on top of Aaron, his climax taking his breath away.

Still inside Aaron, Robert crawled up the younger man’s body and lay his head against his chest. Covered in sweat and come, the men panted into each other’s mouths as their lips once again travelled together in lazy kisses.

Robert’s fingers once more ran through Aaron’s curls which had become slick with sweat. The men continued to kiss while staring into each other’s eyes. Every now and then, one of them would sport a bashful smile before the other consumed his lips once more. As their breathing became more even, Robert slid out of Aaron and removed the condom. He tied it up and Aaron handed him a tissue so he could chuck it in the bin.

Robert returned to the bed and crawled under the duvet with Aaron. Aaron gravitated to Robert’s side and rested his head against Robert’s chest. Robert absently began stroking Aaron’s curls again.

“I’m not gonna lie. That’s the best birthday present I’ve gotten in years”, Robert murmured.

Aaron lifted his head to look at Robert. “It’s your birthday? Why didn’t ya say summat sooner”?

“Well, up until a few hours ago, you and I were merely business associates”. Robert searched Aaron’s eyes as he spoke.

Aaron swallowed hard and averted his gaze. “And what about now”?

“I think we make good business partners and I don’t wanna complicate that. Don’t get me wrong, the sex was amazing but it doesn’t have to mean anything”.

Aaron was quiet for a moment then he looked up and met Robert’s eyes. “So this was a one-off”?

Robert’s eyes drifted away from Aaron’s. “Yeah. I reckon it’s for the best. Don’t you”?

Aaron gave a slight nod as he peeled himself away from Robert’s body. The sudden loss of contact was jarring to them both.

“Sure. If that’s what you want”. Aaron sat up in bed. “You take the bed tonight. I’ll sleep on the sofa, assuming you don’t want me to run you to the garage to get your car”.

Robert squinted at his phone to check the time. “Nah. Let’s wait till morning, if that’s okay with you. You don’t have to take the sofa, though. I’d be happy to go another round. Or two. Or three”. Robert smirked at Aaron.

“Nah. You’re alright. Best not to complicate things, like ya said”, Aaron responded without looking at Robert.

Aaron had pulled on his pants and was heading for the door. A sudden panic arose in Robert as he watched the younger man prepare to leave.

“Aaron”!

Aaron turned to face Robert, a weary scowl on his face. “What”?

“Erm, thanks. For everything today. I mean it”.

“Yeah. Whatever. Goodnight, Robert. And happy birthday”. Aaron’s lips had pulled into a frown as he quietly closed the door behind him.

Robert nestled into the bed, clutching the pillow Aaron had vacated. With a sigh, Robert closed his eyes and tried to convince himself that Aaron was nothing more than a spectacular fuck.


	5. A Partnership

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron struggles with his feelings for Robert but is relieved that the businessman seems to be out of his life for good. However, a chance encounter reunites the two men and they renegotiate dealings on both a professional and personal level.

 

Aaron felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and sighed. He was mid-repair with the car hoisted above him and grease coating his gloves. The only calls and texts he’d received in the past week that weren’t work-related had been from Robert. He decided to ignore his mobile for the time-being and, if it was from Robert, he’d ignore it indefinitely, like all the others.

Sunday morning had been awkward to say the least: Robert nattering on like the night before hadn’t happened and Aaron silently seething until he’d practically folded Robert into his Porsche himself and sent him on his way after dropping him off at the garage.

He should’ve known better. He really should’ve. Robert had made a bad first impression for a reason: he was an arsehole. Aaron hated that he’d misread Robert’s signals so badly. He’d genuinely felt a spark that he’d never felt before. And he’d thought that Robert had felt it too. He scowled while wiping streaks of oil along his overalls, angry at himself for thinking it could’ve been more than just a one night stand.

A filthy rag came sailing through the air and landed on top of Aaron’s head.

“Oi!” Aaron yelled as he pulled the offensive cloth from his curls. The other mechanics laughed as Aaron scanned the room, scowling.

“Lighten up, Dingle! Your face is gonna freeze like that if you don’t learn to crack a smile every now and again”.

Aaron glared at his boss but knew better than to go off on Monte. The last thing he needed to do was jeopardise his job.

“Maxime! Come take over for Dingle here”, Monte called out. A young mechanic across the floor nodded and jogged over to the car Aaron had been working on.

Aaron frowned in confusion and walked over to his boss.

“What’s up? Why’re ya taking me off the brake repair?” Aaron asked while peeling off his gloves.

“Because, you miserable git, I need you to get your breakdown truck and assist a customer”. Monte was smiling, reassuring Aaron that he wasn’t in trouble. Monte slid a slip of paper into Aaron’s hand. “This is where he’s broken down and I’d get out there at a rate of knots if I were you, lad. He sounded impatient”.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had taken Aaron almost 20 minutes to retrieve his truck and get to the address supplied by Monte. A man was leaning against a car with his arms folded across his chest. As Aaron hopped from the breakdown truck, the man pushed himself from the car and walked over to meet him, leaning on a crutch.

“Hiya! You must be Aaron. I’m Harry”. The man extended his hand to shake Aaron’s.

Aaron shook the proffered hand and wondered what Monte had meant when he said the man had been impatient. This bloke seemed friendly enough.

Aaron glanced at the Nissan with its bonnet propped open and gave a nod towards the car. “So, what’s up with it”?

The two men slowly made their way to the car.

“I was coming up the A16 and smoke started coming out from under the bonnet. The smoke stopped after the car cooled down but thought I shouldn’t take a chance going through the Chunnel with a dodgy motor”.

As Aaron ducked under the bonnet, he was struck by the stench of hot oil. “Any chance you’ve been going through oil faster than usual lately”?

“Now that you mention it, I reckon I have”, the man replied.

Aaron nodded his head and excused himself to go back to the breakdown truck. He returned with a torch, a spanner and a thick rag. Aaron tinkered a bit under the bonnet then stepped back, wiping his hands on his overalls.

“I reckon your rocker box gasket is shot and oil’s leaking onto your exhaust manifold but I’ll need to get underneath it to know for sure. I can tow you back to the garage where I work unless you need this job done off the books”?

“My boss has used your services before and was really impressed with you. He was the one who arranged for your help and recommended that you handle this privately. He’s kindly paying for the repair himself”.

“Your boss sounds like a top bloke”, Aaron said as he pondered who Harry’s employer might be.

“Yeah. He runs a tight ship but he takes care of ya once he knows he can trust you”. Harry looked down at his phone and responded to a text he’d received. “He’s actually on his way now and says he’ll meet us at the old barn, if that’s where we’re headed”.

Aaron nodded. “We need to swing by the garage first so I can pick up a gasket, but then we’ll head out to the barn. If I’m right about the problem, it should be a quick repair”.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron was under the Nissan when he heard tyres crunching on the gravel outside the barn. It had indeed been the gasket that was causing Harry grief and it hadn’t taken Aaron long to replace it. All he needed to do was refill the oil and he’d get Harry on his way. He’d then sort out his Friday night take-away and head back to his flat.

As he scooted out from beneath the car, he heard a door slam followed by a familiar voice. Aaron’s scowl returned as he realised who the impatient bloke was that’d phoned Monte.

“Everything alright?” Robert boomed as he lay his hand on Harry’s shoulder. Aaron’s gaze fell to Robert’s hand, still resting on Harry’s arm, and his cheeks blazed red as he abruptly turned to grab the bottle of oil.

“Yeah, just fine, Boss”, Harry responded. “Aaron’s been taking good care of me”. Harry nodded to the tea, biscuits and magazine that Aaron had supplied for him.

Aaron pointedly ignored the men as he refilled the oil. He slammed the bonnet shut and wiped the excess oil along his overalls. He could feel Robert’s eyes on him as he went to his laptop and calculated the cost of the repair. When he returned to the men, Harry had stood up and was shaking Robert’s hand.

“Thanks for this, boss. There’s no chance I would’ve made it back in time for my date with Sophie if you hadn’t’ve got Aaron on the job. I have to thank you too, Aaron”. Harry turned to the young mechanic and shook his hand, ignoring the grease that still stained it.

“Have a good weekend, Harry. Tell Sophie not to get up to anything I wouldn’t do”. Robert waved at his employee with a wink as Harry laughed and hobbled to his car.

Aaron rolled his eyes behind Robert’s back and suppressed a snarky remark. As Harry pulled the Nissan out of the barn, Aaron handed Robert the bill.

“Convenient, this. One of your employees breaking down just miles from where I work”. Aaron scowled in Robert’s direction but refused to make eye contact with him.

“What? You think I sabotaged Harry’s car”? Robert held up his hands and flipped them round several times. “You really think I’d get my hands dirty like that”? Robert laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

Aaron finally met Robert’s eyes as he shrugged his shoulders. “I wouldn’t put it past ya”.

Robert sighed. “I can assure you I had nothing to do with Harry’s car breaking down. I’m glad that it brought us together again, though. You haven’t been returning my calls. Or my texts”. Robert grabbed his wallet from his back pocket and pulled out some cash.

Aaron looked at the floor as he accepted the payment. “You were the one who wanted to keep things professional between us. What do you even want Robert”?

“Well, if you’d bothered to listen to my messages or read any of my texts, you’d know that I wanted to talk to you about business. Listen, Aaron, why don’t we go out for dinner so we can talk properly”.

Aaron physically took a few steps back, shaking his head. “No way. I don’t need you or your business so just take the hint and leave me alone”.

A smug smile appeared on Robert’s lips, infuriating Aaron even more. “You sure about that”? Robert’s eyes raked up and down Aaron’s body, finally flitting between Aaron’s mouth and his gorgeous blue eyes.

Aaron released a ragged sigh. “Yes, Robert. I’m sure”.

“Come on. Let me at least take you out to formally thank you for your help last weekend and for getting Harry sorted today”.

Aaron bit his lower lip and shook his head, trying to resist Robert’s charm.

“I assure you our evening won’t end in a car chase, although, you have to admit, that _was_ pretty exciting”. Robert raised one eyebrow while pleading his case.

Aaron sighed. “Fine. But I need to stop at home first to shower and change. I can’t go out like this”. Aaron gestured at the grease and oil smeared down his overalls and Robert took the opportunity to openly appreciate the younger man’s body once again.

Aaron scoffed and shook his head while Robert grinned at him.

“I’ll meet you back at your place in a bit. I just need to run a couple of errands first”. With one last obvious leer at Aaron, Robert contorted into his Porsche and drove off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron was mentally kicking himself as he stepped from the shower. Why on earth had he agreed to go out with Robert? He hated the fact that simply having Robert’s eyes dart over his body made his pulse race and his stomach do flip-flops. Robert’s propensity for eying him up also made Aaron’s blood rush south and he’d had to pull up memories of Paddy chattering on about his model train collection to curtail wanking in the shower (it was the least-sexy thing he could think of).

Aaron pulled his jumper over his head and attempted to style his unruly curls. He was just trying to make himself look presentable, he told himself. He was _not_ making a special effort in order to impress Robert. Absolutely not. Aaron sighed and, with one last look in the mirror, he walked into the living room.

Robert was spread out on the sofa drinking a beer. The haughty businessman had instructed Aaron via text to leave his door unlocked and he’d obviously let himself in and made himself at home. Robert’s leather jacket was slung over the back of the sofa and he’d rolled up the sleeves of his light pink shirt. This one had maroon elbow patches, Aaron noted, then berated himself for noticing.

“Thought we were going out”, Aaron remarked when he spied the food containers on the coffee table next to more bottles of beer.

“Well, I did promise that the night wouldn’t end with a car chase and this was the only way I knew I could keep that promise”. Robert had the audacity to look bashful.

Aaron shook his head and scoffed but plopped down on the sofa beside Robert. He absently ran his hand through his still-moist curls and Robert took a long swallow of his beer as he watched him.

“So what did ya bring me this time? Ergh, it’s not that horrid chicken stuff you were eating last week, is it”? Aaron scrunched his face up in disgust and Robert couldn’t help but laugh at him.

“Nah…the only thing that’ll be making you sweat tonight is me”, Robert responded with a smug smile.

Aaron groaned. “Did you actually just say that”?

“What?! I’m hot, aren’t I”? Robert looked down over his own body as he wiped away imaginary lint from his shirt and jeans.

Aaron tried biting his lower lip to hide his smile but a broad grin spread across his lips. “You tell yourself whatever ya need to make it through the day, mate”, Aaron said as he reached for a container of food.

He shot a look of surprise towards Robert when he opened the container and found fish and chips. Robert reached into a bag on the floor and handed Aaron packets of vinegar and curry sauce.

“I wasn’t sure what you took with yours so I grabbed a little bit of everything. I also didn’t know if you preferred tartare sauce or mushy peas so I got both”.

“Ya didn’t have time to go across the channel to get these. Where did you go”? Aaron popped a chip in his mouth and savoured the salty flavour.

“There’s a place in town called Sofish that offers English-style fish and chips. I know it’s hard to find them around here and I got the sense you haven’t gone home much recently”.

Aaron felt tears spring to his eyes but he fought to keep them from falling. He opened a packet of vinegar to distract himself and quietly took a few deep breaths. When he looked up, he found Robert staring back at him with a look of concern.

Aaron cleared his throat. “I thought ya wanted to talk about some business proposal or summat”. Aaron poured the vinegar over his chips and grabbed his wooden fork.

“I thought you weren’t interested in my proposal”, Robert said as he turned his attention to his own food. He was curious about Aaron’s reaction but didn’t want to push him.

“Well, since you’re here, you may as well let me in on your plan”. Aaron closed his eyes as he relished his first bite of fish. The batter was different from home but he found it equally as delicious.

Robert took another swig of his beer. “It’s pretty clear that you and I make a good team so I wondered if you wanted the contract for servicing my lorries”.

Aaron nearly spat out his beer. “What?! Didn’t ya say you have 300 people working for ya? How many lorries have you got”?

Robert gave a noncommittal shrug. “Around a hundred or so, I reckon”.

“You must have a contract in place with another garage, surely”?

“Honestly, I haven’t been happy with them for a while. Their work is inconsistent at best. I’ve been impressed with you from the beginning. Well, irritated as hell, but impressed. And I trust you”. Robert had locked eyes with Aaron until the mechanic shook his head and looked away.

“I’d have to quit my job at the garage and give up most of my side jobs too. I’m sorry, Robert, but I just can’t do that to Monte”.

A sad smile crossed Robert’s lips before he dipped a chip in curry sauce and popped it in his mouth. “I can’t fault you for being loyal. It only reinforces my belief that we’d work well together”. Robert was thoughtful for a moment. “What if you take over for this region only? That’d be 15-20 lorries? We could even run it past Monte, get his approval”?

“Why are you doing this, Robert”? Aaron’s voice was so soft that Robert strained to hear him.

Robert set his food down and looked Aaron in the eye. “Like I’ve been saying, I think we make a good team. I reckon this could be a good thing, for both of us”.

Robert placed his hand on Aaron’s thigh. Aaron stared at his hand then looked into Robert’s eyes. His voice remained soft. “I thought you were only looking for a one-night stand”.

“It’s just sex, Aaron. It doesn’t have to mean anything”. Robert said with a smirk as he moved his hand up Aaron’s thigh.

Aaron grabbed Robert’s hand and placed it on the sofa. “Let’s address business first, yeah”?

Robert smugly smirked. “Then pleasure”?

Aaron rolled his eyes yet again. Robert was incorrigible.

“So…servicing 15 to 20 lorries seems manageable”, Aaron responded while pointedly ignoring Robert’s last remark.

Robert sighed and grabbed his food from the coffee table. “I’d also need you to take on towing and repairs if any of the lorries get damaged. I’ll make it worth your while, Aaron”.

Aaron was quiet as he considered Robert’s proposal. “I’ll run it past Monte and, if he agrees, you have a deal”.

Robert grinned and held out his hand for Aaron to shake. Aaron clasped his hand and firmly shook it but Robert’s grip lingered as he caressed Aaron’s fingers with his own before Aaron pulled back.

The men finished off the last of their meal in silence.

After clearing away their empty containers and bottles, Aaron burrowed into the sofa. He released a soft sigh as he chanced a glance at his companion.

“I don’t get you, Robert”.

“Well, I’m not that complicated”, Robert responded as he nestled against Aaron.

Aaron arched an eyebrow sceptically. “Yeah. Right. Okay, so, after giving me the best night of sex I’ve ever had, you snuggle against me and tell me it was a one-off. Then you spend the next week chasing me down and now you’re all cuddly and say it’s more than a one-off but it’s just sex and it doesn’t mean anything. Can you see why I’m a bit confused here”?

A crooked smile appeared on Robert’s face. “Look, Aaron, I’m not looking for anything serious so…let’s simplify it. Maybe we could be fuck buddies”?

“I thought we weren’t friends. Weren’t you the one who wanted to keep things strictly business”?

“Okay, then. How about fuck colleagues”? Aaron snorted at Robert’s suggestion.

“I prefer ‘business colleagues with benefits’ myself”, Aaron replied, trying to keep a straight face.

Robert let out a loud laugh. “ ‘Business colleagues with benefits’ it is then”. Robert sat up, grinning at Aaron.

“Best night of sex? Ever”? Robert’s grin turned smug.

Aaron’s cheeks blazed red and his eyes settled momentarily on Robert’s lips. His eyes eventually drifted upwards to meet Robert’s and he licked his lips before leaning forward and planting a gentle kiss on Robert’s lips. The men adjusted their positions on the sofa to get more comfortable while their lips maintained contact. Before long, Robert was prodding his tongue against Aaron’s lips and Aaron opened his mouth to accommodate him.

Robert’s hand found its way to Aaron’s neck and he began stroking his long fingers along Aaron’s nape, occasionally dragging his nails across the sensitive skin. Aaron’s breath shuddered but he continued duelling Robert’s tongue with his own. Aaron eventually straddled Robert’s lap and began to unbutton his shirt. He dragged his lips away from Robert’s and pressed light kisses against each spot of skin he exposed as he slowly removed Robert’s shirt. Robert’s head fell back against the sofa as Aaron traced a path of kisses from Robert’s neck down to his waist. He sat up and began sucking on Robert’s left nipple while running his thumbnail over and over the right one. Aaron then blew a hot breath across Robert’s hard bud and switched over to suck his right nipple. He used his thumb and index finger to roll circles across the freed nub while continuing to lash his tongue against the right one. Robert groaned and cupped Aaron through his trousers. Aaron smiled against Robert’s chest as he lifted himself up slightly to allow Robert’s hand to cradle him from below.

Aaron removed his jumper and attached his lips to the hollow of Robert’s collarbone. He alternated between sucking and biting the delicate skin until a light purple bruise rose to the surface. Aaron grinned at the mark he’d left and smugly recaptured Robert’s lips with his own. Robert’s hands had travelled to Aaron’s arse and he kneaded his fingers into the soft flesh. As their tongues continued to tangle in each other’s mouths, Robert’s hands followed along Aaron’s waistband and went to work on the button of his trousers. After getting the button undone, Robert pressed his thighs upwards against Aaron’s arse to signal him to shift up. Aaron complied and Robert dragged Aaron’s trousers down his legs until they fell in a heap on the floor. Aaron’s length was straining against his boxers and a pool of pre-come had saturated the material. Robert’s cock was already getting uncomfortably hard in his jeans but the sight of Aaron’s tented boxers sent a jolt through his own shaft.

With a groan, Aaron pulled away from Robert’s lips and stood up. Robert looked crestfallen until Aaron extended his hand to help him up from the sofa. Robert stood and wrapped his arms around Aaron as they stumbled towards the bedroom.

“Right. Need to get our _stuff_ ”, Robert mumbled while a stupid grin teased his lips.

“Mmm. If you want to get any tonight, you’ll behave”. Aaron turned to the bedside table and opened the drawer just as Robert’s hand met his arse in a light slap. Aaron turned his head to meet Robert’s lips as Robert pressed his hardness against the small of Aaron’s back. Aaron pulled away to see that Robert had somehow managed to dispose of his jeans and pants near the door on their way into the bedroom. Aaron shook his head as he grabbed the lube and box of condoms and set them on the table.

Robert eyed the box of condoms and smirked while arching one eyebrow. “I’ll behave if you promise not to retreat to the sofa tonight. Give us a chance to work through that box”, Robert added with a nod towards the condom.

“You’re awfully sure of yourself, Mr Sugden”. Aaron’s eyes locked with Robert’s.

Robert swiftly gripped Aaron’s boxers and dragged them down his legs. With a lopsided grin, Robert got on his knees and looked up at Aaron. “Yes I am, Mr Dingle”. With that, Robert enveloped Aaron’s shaft with his lips and sucked down his entire length. Aaron moaned and grabbed onto Robert’s shoulders to keep from toppling over. One of Robert’s hands ran between Aaron’s sac and his hole, lightly scratching with his nails. Aaron began panting as Robert expertly bobbed up and down the length of his cock while continuing to use his fingernails to trace the path to Aaron’s hole. Aaron’s hands slowly curved upwards from Robert’s shoulders and followed the outline of his face until ultimately landing in Robert’s hair. Robert looked up towards Aaron with huge eyes and hummed around his shaft.

The vibrations were too much for Aaron to handle and his fists twisted around Robert’s blond locks.

“Robert…I’m gonna come. I’m gonna-“.

Robert relaxed his throat as he dove all the way down Aaron’s length and was rewarded with pulse after pulse of Aaron’s come. He continued to suck and lick at Aaron’s shaft until Aaron took a step back and sat on the bed. Robert crawled between Aaron’s legs and, with a huge smile, he copied Aaron’s earlier action but in reverse order, planting kisses up his torso until he pushed Aaron down on the bed and caught his lips while crawling atop him. Aaron quickly forced his tongue into Robert’s mouth and moaned when he tasted his own release there. Robert began to grind his hips against Aaron’s as a light sheen of sweat covered his body.

Aaron pushed Robert backwards so that his head rested against the pillows. Aaron took Robert’s lower lip between his teeth and lightly bit it before peppering soft kisses all over and around Robert’s mouth. Robert’s hand rested atop Aaron’s head and his fingers caressed Aaron’s now-sweaty curls. Robert gently pushed down on Aaron’s head and the younger man reluctantly left Robert’s mouth and ran his tongue along the side of Robert’s neck. Aaron felt Robert’s cock twitch as he latched onto the love bite he’d deposited earlier on his skin. Aaron again sucked and kissed the spot until Robert began to whimper. With a satisfied smile, Aaron left Robert’s collarbone and took each nipple into his mouth, sucking in turn. Aaron finally drifted further down Robert’s body and enthusiastically licked the pre-come from Robert’s slit. Aaron’s tongue teasingly ran down Robert’s length as he followed the movement of his tongue with his fist. Robert began to writhe below Aaron who sucked his cock into his mouth before peering up into Robert’s lust-filled eyes. With a moan, Aaron peeled himself from Robert’s length and hopped off the bed to grab a condom from the box. He tore open the package then fumbled with the bottle of lube. Aaron poured a bit of lube into the tip of the condom then rolled it along Robert’s length. Robert let out a moan when the cold lube pressed against his sensitive slit.

Standing beside the bed, Aaron coated Robert’s shaft with lube. He then covered his own fingers with the sticky liquid and crawled beside Robert in the bed. The men’s eyes locked as Aaron pressed his finger against his hole, pushing until it surpassed the tight ring of muscles. Aaron had to close his eyes as he began ramming his finger in and out of his own hole. Robert cradled Aaron’s face in his enormous hands and planted kisses on Aaron’s eyelids, cheeks, nose and lips. Aaron panted softly as he added a second finger and continued to stretch his tight hole. Robert had once again invaded Aaron’s mouth with his tongue and their kisses intensified as Aaron rolled atop Robert.

Aaron’s lips and tongue left Robert’s mouth and Robert actually whimpered at the loss. A quick smirk passed Aaron’s lips as he settled his knees alongside Robert’s hips. Aaron stared at Robert until he returned eye contact, then he grabbed Robert’s cock and filled himself with it. The sounds that came from Robert’s mouth betrayed his ecstasy. Aaron slowly rocked his hips until he found the position that allowed Robert’s dick to brush against his prostate and he began riding him. Robert tried forcing his eyes to remain open, to take in every sweat-covered inch of Aaron’s beautiful body, but the sensations were too overwhelming and his eyes slammed shut. Aaron rocked up and down, emitting a near constant stream of “Fuck. Fuck! FUCK!” which only caused Robert to moan louder while his hips rose up to thrust into Aaron.

Aaron had become hard again and Robert leaned forward slightly so that he could take his cock in his fist and erratically tug it. Aaron’s pre-come leaked onto Robert’s belly and Robert used it to lubricate his hand before returning it to Aaron’s shaft. Aaron groaned loudly and Robert felt the familiar tingle begin at the base of his balls.

“FUCK! Aaron, I’m gonna come”! Robert thrust into Aaron once more before the spasms shot through him. Robert’s hand had fallen from Aaron’s cock so, as he continued to gently rock atop Robert, Aaron took his length in his own hand and slid his fist up and down until his own climax hit. Aaron’s muscles clenched around Robert’s shaft and milked another shot of come from him as Aaron’s own release coated Robert’s chest and belly.

“Holy. Shit. That was….amazing”, Robert panted as Aaron rolled off him and reached for some Kleenex. Robert grabbed Aaron’s arm and stopped him.

“I need just the one for the condom. If I have my way, we’re just gonna get dirty again so may as well leave it”. Robert grinned at Aaron who dutifully handed over one Kleenex and tossed it in the bin after Robert wrapped the tied-off condom in it.

Aaron chuckled and returned to Robert’s side. They were too sweaty to need the duvet yet so Aaron snuggled against Robert and rested his head against his shoulder, lightly running his finger across the love bite. Robert looked down at the substantial bruise.

“Oi, Nosferatu! What’s with all the biting”?

“Nose-for-what-now?” Aaron asked with a laugh.

“Do not tell me you don’t know who Nosferatu is”! Robert was incredulous. “Nosferatu means vampire! Max Schreck as Count Orlock”?

“Well, when was it released? I haven’t been in the UK for a few years”, Aaron admitted.

Robert craned his neck to stare at Aaron. “It was a silent film from the 1920’s”.

“Oh god! I knew you were a geek the first time I laid eyes on ya”! Aaron groaned as he rolled his eyes.

“I am _not_ a geek!” Robert protested.

“We’re lying in bed, freshly-fucked, and you’re telling me about some silent vampire film from a hundred years ago. You, my friend…Are. A. Geek”. Aaron jabbed his finger into Robert’s chest to punctuate his words.

“Oh yeah”? Robert said as he rolled on top of Aaron and pinned his hands above his head. The men were both laughing as Robert straddled Aaron’s hips.

“I may be a geek but I’ve provided you with the best sex of your life, according to you”. Robert leaned down and planted a sloppy kiss on Aaron’s nose.

“Hang on. I said that about last time. I haven’t rated tonight’s performance yet”. Aaron tried breaking his arms loose from Robert’s grip.

“What? Have you got a scorecard to fill out or something”? Robert released Aaron’s arms but remained straddling his hips.

A smug smile ghosted Aaron’s lips. “Wouldn’t you like to know”? Aaron folded his arms against his chest and stuck his tongue out at Robert.

“Well, if that’s the case…”, Robert leaned down and captured Aaron’s tongue in his mouth and sucked for a few moments, “best wait till morning because I’m just getting started”.

Robert ground against Aaron as he once again slid his tongue into Aaron’s mouth. The men smiled as round two began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, I unashamedly embrace my own geekhood and it’s with the utmost love and admiration that I tease Robert about his.


	6. A Close Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron are taking ample advantage of the “benefits” portion of the agreement they’d made two months ago but Aaron begins voicing his desire for more than just sex. Robert’s reluctant to commit to taking their relationship to the next level but proves himself useful when the police show up while Aaron’s doing a dodgy job. The pair celebrate narrowly avoiding arrest but their joy is short-lived when Robert’s past comes back to haunt him once again.

Robert and Aaron lay panting beside each other in bed. Robert turned to face Aaron, one eyebrow raised and a cocky grin on his lips.

“So? That was a 10, yeah”?

Aaron groaned and rolled his eyes but leaned forward to rest his forehead against Robert’s.

“You are _such_ a nerd”!

“What?! You’re the one who invented the scoring system if I remember correctly. So, go on, tell me that wasn’t a ten out of ten”. Robert brushed his lips against Aaron’s and they tenderly kissed, each man still a bit breathless.

Aaron pulled back slightly to look into Robert’s blue-green eyes. “Mmm…9.3”.

Robert gaped at the younger man. “9.3? 9.3? Are you kidding me? Didn’t my backwards manoeuvre count for anything”?

Aaron barked out a loud laugh. The backwards manoeuvre _had_ been amazing but he doubted Robert’s ego needed any further stroking. Aaron ran his hand up and down Robert’s arm.

“A 9.3 is perfectly acceptable. Besides, it’ll give ya incentive to keep striving for a 10”. Aaron captured Robert’s lips in another kiss and grinned as Robert’s tongue quickly invaded his mouth.

Two months had passed since they’d agreed to become ‘business colleagues with benefits’ and the men were taking liberal advantage of the benefits part of their arrangement. Robert was spending most weekends with Aaron in France and their texts, calls and Skype chats were now a daily occurrence when they weren’t together. 

Robert had crawled on top of Aaron and was planting sloppy kisses and light bites up and down his neck. Aaron didn’t think it was possible to start becoming hard again this soon after their last round but, if he’d learned anything about Robert in their time together, it was to expect the unexpected. Aaron moaned as Robert began humping against him, pleased to note that Robert was as hard as he was. Just as Aaron pulled Robert’s lips to his, his mobile rang. Both men groaned.

“Just leave it”, Robert pleaded as he tried recapturing Aaron’s mouth.

Aaron pushed against Robert’s still-sweaty chest. “It’ll be a job, Robert. I can’t”.

With a sigh, Robert rolled off of Aaron, allowing the mechanic to grab his phone.

“Hello? Noé! How are ya”?

Aaron sat up in bed and Robert kneeled behind him, once again latching onto Aaron’s neck. Aaron tried batting the blonde away.

“Yeah? No problem, mate. Text me the coordinates and I’ll get right out there. Is your driver still with the car? No? Okay, then. I’ll take it to the barn and give it a once-over and contact you when I’ve got an estimate”.

Robert’s hands had travelled to Aaron’s front and were massaging his chest while Robert continued to kiss, bite and lick Aaron’s neck.

Aaron’s breath hitched in his throat and he had to clear it before he could continue talking.

“Yeah. I’ll get right on it, Noé. Thanks. Bye”. Aaron wrestled himself free from Robert and hopped from the bed.

“You are such an arsehole”, Aaron said with a laugh as he retrieved his boxers and jeans from the floor.

Robert grinned at him arrogantly. “So, who’s this Noé guy and why’s he spoiling our fun”?

Aaron retrieved his t-shirt from the doorway as Robert stood and grabbed his pants and jeans from the pile they’d created on their way into the bedroom.

“He’s a customer, just like you, and he’s got a TWOC that needs rescuing”, Aaron said as he pulled on his t-shirt.

Robert pulled his shirt on and began buttoning it. “He’d better not be a customer _just_ like me”, Robert said with a leer, “and what the hell’s a TWOC”?

Aaron snorted a laugh. “Alright. He’s a regular customer, unlike you”. Aaron grabbed Robert’s shirt in his fists and yanked him in for a quick kiss. “And TWOC is ‘Taking Without Owner’s Consent’. In other words, there’s a nicked canary yellow Ferrari F12 sitting in a layby in Coquelles that needs to be retrieved before the owner reports it stolen to the police”.

Robert finished buttoning his shirt. “Mmm. Sounds exciting. Lead the way”.

Aaron grabbed his keys from the table by the door. “You what? You can’t come”.

“Why not? I could be useful”, Robert said with a grin.

Aaron eyed Robert doubtfully but then sighed. “I don’t have time to argue with you, Robert. You can come but you need to behave yourself”.

“Oh fuck. You just made me hard again”, Robert said with a lopsided grin.

Aaron replayed what he’d said in his mind and scoffed when he realised what turn of phrase had turned Robert on. “You’re impossible, you know that”?

“Mhm. I do”. Robert leaned in to steal one more kiss before the pair headed out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Robert was kicking stones along the side of the road while Aaron aligned his breakdown truck with the Ferrari, disappointed that the call-out had been anything but exciting.

“Are you even watching for cops?” Aaron yelled from the truck.

“Yeah, yeah”, Robert responded, jerking his head up just in time to see a police car pull off from the motorway. “Shit! Aaron! Aaron! Copper”!

“Fuck”! Aaron turned off the engine and hopped from the breakdown truck. Robert glanced at him, then started unfastening the press studs on his overalls. “What the fuck, Robert”?!

Robert’s eyes locked with Aaron’s as he continued unfastening. “Do you trust me”?

Aaron bit his lip, but nodded. Robert leaned forward and kissed him. “Good. Follow my lead”. Robert tugged the top of Aaron’s overalls down from his shoulders and pulled Aaron’s t-shirt over his head.

“Get in the driver’s seat of the Ferrari and recline it as much as you can”. Aaron looked sceptical but did as he was told. Robert awkwardly got in the same side as Aaron and spread himself along the younger man’s body. Robert pulled the door shut a minute before the police car pulled up beside them, cradled Aaron’s face with his hands and began feverishly kissing him.

“Robert, what the hell are ya-“.

“Shh. Just go with it”, Robert advised before catching Aaron’s lips and slipping his tongue into Aaron’s mouth.

Aaron groaned and wrapped his arms around Robert’s back, bringing him closer to his own bare chest. Their kissing intensified and Aaron had gotten so focused on Robert that he was genuinely startled when there was a rap against the window. The two men simultaneously turned towards the window and came eye to eye with a female officer who was trying to bite back a smile. A blush rose on Aaron’s cheeks while Robert scrambled to open the door. Robert clumsily stumbled from the car, followed by Aaron who was crossing his arms over his chest in a ridiculous attempt at modesty.

The police officer held Aaron’s shirt up while she pointedly stared at his muscular chest. “This is yours, I believe”.

Aaron quickly snatched his t-shirt from the cop who was actually giggling. “Er, thanks”. Aaron slid the shirt back on and averted his gaze.

“So, gentlemen. Care to explain what’s going on here?” the officer asked with an amused grin.

Aaron turned towards Robert who attempted to look abashed before flashing his dazzling smile at the cop.

“This is really rather embarrassing, officer. You see, my boyfriend’s a mechanic and he’s known about this fantasy of mine for a while and today was the day we were playing it out”.

The officer looked in turn from Robert to Aaron. “Dare I ask…fantasy”?

“Erm, you know, broken down by the side of the road in the middle of nowhere only to be rescued by the gorgeous mechanic who offers to service more than just your motor”?

“Robert”! Aaron laid an elbow into Robert’s side but this only seemed to amuse the officer further.

“Can’t say that I’ve had that specific fantasy but to each his own, I guess. I’ll need a look at your licenses, please, and the registration for the Ferrari”.

Aaron took a deep swallow as he and Robert retrieved their wallets. Robert released a loud sigh.

“I guess we’d better tell her the whole story, Aaron”, Robert said as he handed over his license.

Aaron’s eyes nearly popped out of his head but Robert took his hand in his and gave it a firm squeeze.

“You see, this isn’t our car. The owner brought it in for service at the garage where Aaron works and we might-have-kind-of-sort-of borrowed it. The fantasy wouldn’t have worked quite so well if we’d used our Mitsubishi”. Robert shrugged his shoulders and flashed a crooked smile.

The police officer sighed and shook her head. “I’m gonna run your licenses and make sure the owner hasn’t reported their vehicle stolen and then we’re all gonna have a nice little chat”. The cop returned to her vehicle.

Robert kept a firm grip on Aaron’s hand and smiled lasciviously at him. “Just keep up the act and pray the owner hasn’t reported it stolen yet”, he counselled Aaron.

Aaron nodded and gave Robert a grateful smile. The men were quiet as they waited for the officer’s return. Each passing minute felt like an hour and Aaron had convinced himself that both he and Robert were about to be arrested when the cop finally re-joined them. She handed each man his license and gave them a weary smile.

“I’m sorry to throw a bucket of ice water on your gentlemen’s fantasy but I’m going to have to insist that you immediately return the car to the garage. Technically, I should be arresting you for suspicion of Taking and Driving Away, but I’m feeling generous today. Oh, and a piece of advice, lads?” the officer smirked, “Confine the fantasies to the bedroom next time”.

Robert extended his hand to shake the cop’s and enthusiastically nodded his head in agreement. “Thank you, officer. We really appreciate you being so understanding”.

“Yeah. Thank you”, Aaron replied. “We’ll take the car right back. In fact, I’m gonna tow it the short distance back to the garage so we don’t put any more miles on it”.

Robert shot Aaron an appreciative grin.

“Good plan. Now…”, the officer pointed to each man in turn, “I don’t wanna ever catch you doing such a foolish thing again, understood”?

The men sheepishly nodded and responded in unison. “Yes officer”.

“Good”. The officer turned back towards her squad car and Aaron hurried to the breakdown truck. He had the Ferrari hoisted in record time and he and Robert waved to the police officer as they drove away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“How. Fucking. Awesome. Am. I?” Robert stuttered out between heated kisses to Aaron’s lips.

Aaron snorted and pulled back from Robert. “It’s been hours, mate. Let it go”.

The men had just returned to Aaron’s flat after repairing the botched removal of one of the Ferrari’s anti-theft devices. Fortunately, Noé’s man had managed to disable the tracking device so they’d encountered no further problems with the police. It took Aaron a little longer than usual to complete the repair because of Robert’s incessant begging to have sex in the car. Aaron refused to budge on the issue but it didn’t stop Robert from loping around him like a sex-crazed giraffe the entire time.

“It couldn’t’ve worked out better, getting a female cop who definitely appreciated your body”, Robert said as he ran his eyes up and down Aaron. Aaron’s cheeks turned their customary shade of pink as Robert demonstrated his own appreciation of the mechanic’s physique.

“Come on, admit it. My idea was pure genius! Mind you, you weren’t so bad yourself”, Robert grinned and nuzzled Aaron’s neck.

Aaron rolled his eyes and scoffed. Robert pulled away from him in mock insult.

“When are you gonna acknowledge that we make a great team?” Robert asked as he led Aaron by the hand to the sofa.

“When are you acknowledge that this is more than just sex?” Aaron replied as he settled on the sofa next to Robert.

It was Robert’s turn to roll his eyes. “Oh, Aaron. Not again. I honestly don’t see what your issue is! Why does it have to mean something? Why can’t we just have a bit of fun and leave it at that? You know, keep it on the down-low”? Robert gestured with his hands.

“The down-low”? Aaron scowled at the blonde and attempted to imitate his inept hand gesture.

Robert sighed and lowered his voice. “I like you, Aaron. Okay? I really like you. But I’m not looking for a serious relationship. I’ve told you that from the beginning”.

Aaron looked up to meet Robert’s gaze.

“I know ya did. I just thought you might change your mind with time”.

Robert moved his hand to Aaron’s face and stroked his long fingers over his cheek. “And maybe I will. All I know is that, right now, I want to surpass my 9.3 rating from this morning. Which, I maintain, was a miscarriage of justice”.

Aaron couldn’t help but laugh. “And I maintain that a 9.3 is pretty fucking fantastic but let’s see what you’ve got, Mr Sugden”.

Robert leaned forward with a grin and seized Aaron’s lips in a passionate kiss. As Aaron’s tongue pressed against Robert’s mouth, Robert pulled back and looked into Aaron’s eyes. “Give me a minute, yeah”?

Aaron leaned back and Robert peeled himself from the sofa. He left the room but came back a few minutes later carrying a towel, a bottle of lube and a couple of condom packets.

Aaron eyed him suspiciously. “What are ya up to, Robert”?

Robert smirked in response then nodded towards the door. “Come on. Follow me”.

Aaron continued to stare at Robert doubtfully so the blonde came over to the sofa and grasped Aaron by the hand. “Come on”, Robert said softly as the smirk danced on his lips.

Aaron relented and let Robert lead him from the sofa. The pair left the building and, as Robert began heading towards the garage, Aaron started protesting.

“No way, Robert! You know that I share the garage with my neighbours”.

Robert faced Aaron and grinned. “I also know you were turned on when that cop banged on the window. Knowing we could get caught just adds to the thrill”.

Aaron shook his head, clearly not convinced. “Well, then, why my car and not yours”?

“More room in yours. And the towel should prevent any mess”, Robert added, cutting off what he knew would be Aaron’s next argument.

Aaron sighed. “Has anyone told you that you’re impossible”?

Robert flashed a mischievous smile. “Maybe once or twice so far today. So...”?

Aaron shot Robert a sideways glance. “Fine! But I’m hardly in the mood now, am I”?

“I’ll take that as a challenge! Come on”. Robert once again clasped Aaron’s hand in his and led him to the Mitsubishi.

A quick glance around the garage revealed just two other cars a short distance from Aaron’s motor. Robert shoved Aaron up against the boot and cradled his face with his slender fingers. With a lopsided grin, Robert pulled Aaron’s face to his and immediately snuck his tongue into his mouth. The men kissed messily until the need for air overtook their passion.

The men moved to the passenger side of the car and Aaron opened the door. He nimbly unfastened Robert’s buttons and slid the shirt from Robert’s shoulders as Robert undid the button on his jeans. Aaron pulled his jumper over his head and threw both tops into the backseat. Robert leaned into the car and spread the towel along the seat then glanced around the garage again. He then slid his jeans down and tossed them into the backseat before reclining in the front seat of the car. Aaron grinned at the lanky blonde and slid his own jeans off followed by his boxers. He threw his clothes atop the pile in the backseat and straddled Robert’s lap.

With a grunt, Aaron slammed the door shut while Robert shifted up so he could slide his pants down his legs. Aaron leered at Robert’s near-naked body, making Robert’s cock bob upward. Robert’s eyes met Aaron’s and Aaron quickly leaned forward against Robert and nibbled his lips until the older man opened up to allow Aaron’s tongue entry. Aaron’s hand snaked between their bodies and teasingly ran a feather-light touch up and over and down Robert’s shaft. Robert groaned into Aaron’s mouth and captured Aaron’s hand with a tight fist, directing more pressure along his quickly hardening cock. Assured that Aaron was going to maintain his tight grip, Robert released Aaron’s hand and captured the brunette’s already hard dick with his fist.

With an inelegant snort, Robert pulled his lips from Aaron’s. “From ‘Hardly in the mood’ to ‘Hard’ in under ten minutes? I believe I’ve earned some points”.

Aaron groaned. “Just shut the fuck up, you geek”, Aaron said as he nestled against the nearly-permanent love bite along the hollow of Robert’s collarbone. Aaron took the sensitive skin between his teeth and lightly tugged at it before planting soft kisses against the spot.

“How many times, Aaron?! I am NOT A GEEK”! Robert was indignant enough for Aaron to take pity on him. He slid down Robert’s body and rested on the floor in front of him. With a glance up at the pout still on Robert’s lips, Aaron took Robert’s cock into his mouth. The moans coming from Robert’s lips assured him he was forgiven and Aaron established a slightly uneven rhythm gliding Robert’s dick past his lips and against the back of his throat.

Aaron shifted slightly so that he had roughly half of Robert’s cock in his mouth. He then produced a throaty hum that vibrated deeply against Robert’s shaft. Robert began squirming beneath Aaron so the younger man sucked his entire length into his mouth before retreating for air. Robert was releasing quick, shallow breaths so Aaron licked his cock from base to tip and back again before once again taking it in his mouth and humming.

Robert resumed moaning, even louder this time, and Aaron pulled his cock from his mouth to shush him. Aaron reached across to the driver’s seat and grabbed a condom packet. He ripped it open and squeezed a dab of lube into the tip of the condom. Aaron leaned forward and licked the pre-come that had sprung from Robert’s shaft. With a muffled moan, Robert leaned forward and guided Aaron back onto his lap. He then took the bottle of lube and greased his fingers before working one into Aaron’s hole. Aaron’s head dropped forward and he mumbled incoherently for a moment before remembering to roll the condom down Robert’s length.

Robert’s long finger worked in and out of Aaron, stretching him gently with each pass. Aaron’s head had come to rest against Robert’s shoulder and he once again bit, sucked and kissed along his collar bone. Aaron’s hands worked on Robert’s chest, massaging his nipples until they were hard. Robert slid a second finger into Aaron’s hole and began making a scissoring motion to stretch him further. Aaron gasped and reluctantly left Robert’s clavicle to capture his hard buds with his teeth. Aaron alternated between each side, gently biting each nipple before sucking it fully into his mouth and lashing it with his tongue. Robert had begun to moan again as well as utter the occasional swear word but Aaron was too far gone at that point to care.

Aaron cleared his throat and raised his head to make eye contact with Robert. “I’m ready”. Robert nodded and twisted his fingers as he pulled them from Aaron. Aaron’s eye snapped shut and he groaned at the emptiness. Robert’s hands nestled under Aaron’s muscular arse and nudged the younger man upward. It took a bit of manoeuvring, but Aaron finally gained enough purchase on the car seat to straddle Robert’s cock and impale himself on it.

The limited space of the car forced Aaron to splay himself against Robert’s body as he rode up and down his shaft. Robert’s hands continued to support Aaron’s arse as Aaron’s fingers tangled in Robert’s sweaty hair. Both men were moaning as Aaron continued his assault on Robert’s cock. As his fingers still clenched Robert’s hair in one hand, Aaron’s other hand travelled to his own neglected shaft and he smeared pre-come along his length as he began fisting himself in time to the rise and fall along Robert’s dick. Robert’s eyes opened and he used one hand to guide Aaron’s lips to his. The men’s tongues battled inside each other’s mouths as their groans became louder.

Aaron stilled himself on Robert’s lap and rested his head against Robert’s forehead, breathing heavily. “I..I just need a minute”, Aaron panted. The confined space was adding to the sense of intimacy and Aaron felt himself becoming a bit overwhelmed.

Robert nodded and planted tender kisses along Aaron’s scruffy jawline. Aaron continued to pant as he relished the fullness of having Robert deep inside him. Robert’s hands returned to cradling Aaron’s arse and his lips captured Aaron’s. Robert lifted Aaron up slightly and began to shallowly thrust in and out of him as he darted his tongue in and out of Aaron’s mouth. Aaron emitted a deep moan and resumed raising and lowering himself against Robert in time with the other man’s thrusts.

The tip of Aaron’s cock was now continuously leaking a stream of pre-come and Robert could feel it fall against his belly and travel downward. The men’s bodies were slick with sweat and their musky smell filled the vehicle. Suddenly, Robert felt the burn begin at the base of his balls and he knew he was close. The men were pressed so tightly together that Aaron’s cock rode against Robert’s stomach with every thrust.

“Oh, Robert. Oh…oh. FUCK”! Aaron shot streams of come against Robert’s chest and tummy as the clenching spasms around Robert’s shaft pushed the older man over the edge into his own climax.

“Fuck. FUCK! FUCK! Oh, Aaron”! The near-simultaneous orgasms left the men breathless as they slipped into that hazy space following their release. Aaron rested his sweaty body against Robert’s as he fought off an overwhelming tiredness along with an unfamiliar emotion that was wrapping itself around his heart. He suddenly entwined his arms around Robert and clung to him. Robert ran his hands up and down Aaron’s back while nuzzling against Aaron’s neck.

Aaron sat up quickly, suddenly feeling claustrophobic in the confined space of the car. He leaned past Robert to grab his clothes from the backseat.

“I..I just need some air”. Aaron clambered off of Robert and out of the car. He got dressed hurriedly while Robert scooped his own clothes into his arms and joined him beside the car. Aaron stared at the floor as Robert got dressed.

“You alright?” Robert asked as he fastened the last of his buttons.

Aaron nodded his head slightly. “Yeah. Just tired is all”.

“Well”, Robert began as he leaned into the car and grabbed the lube, condoms and towel, “we can just save these for later then”. The blonde smiled broadly.

Robert threw the used condom in the rubbish bin and flippantly draped the towel over Aaron’s shoulder. The younger man brushed it off in disgust. Laughing, Robert picked it from the floor and carried it himself. The pair headed for the door but were startled by the appearance of one of Aaron’s neighbours.

“Hiya”!

The pair nodded to the young man.

“You don’t happen to know who owns that Porsche out front, do you?” the neighbour asked.

Aaron and Robert looked at each other for a moment before turning back to the man.

“Erm, why?” Aaron asked.

“There are a couple of gigantic blokes out there who seem really interested in it. It’s not really any of my business but…”. The lad shrugged his shoulders.

Robert raced through the door.

“Thanks, mate. We’ll get it sorted”.

The young man shrugged again and headed towards his car. “Suit yourself”.

Aaron followed Robert out to the pavement and arrived just in time to see a black Mercedes pulling away from the kerb behind Robert’s car and speeding down the road. Robert slowly trailed towards his Porsche and broke into a jog as he neared his motor. Aaron caught up with him as Robert squatted down to inspect his slashed tyres.

“SHIT”! Robert ran his hand through his hair as Aaron made his way round to the other side of the car to inspect the tyres on that side. He glanced up at Robert and nodded to indicate that they’d been sliced as well.

Aaron came back around to Robert and circled his arms around his waist but Robert quickly squirmed from his embrace.

Aaron scowled at Robert. “What”?!

Robert spun to face Aaron, fear and anger etched into his face. “Do you have any idea who that was”?!

Aaron gasped as comprehension dawned on him. “Oh fuck. DuPont”?

Robert covered his face with his hands and nodded. “And that means he’s been following me. Again”.

Robert dropped his hands from his face and took Aaron’s hands into his. The men locked eyes.

“And it means that he knows about you”.


	7. A Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been three weeks since Robert’s tyres were slashed and he’s not returned to France since. He’s missing Aaron but can’t confide in him about his fears regarding what Dupont might do in his ongoing crusade against him. Robert arranges a Skype date with Aaron and the mechanic has a revelation during it. Robert experiences his own revelation the following night when a business meeting takes an unexpected turn. Robert’s next attempts to contact Aaron leave him reeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think so far! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!

“So…you got the parcel, yeah?” Robert asked with a nervous grin while swaying slightly from side to side.

Aaron began swaying in sync as he watched Robert on his computer screen. “Yeah, I did. And, no, before ya ask, I didn’t open it yet”.

Robert nodded as his face continued to sport a cheeky grin. He cleared his throat before going on. “I need you to take the parcel and, well, me, to the bedroom”.

Aaron snorted. “You what”?!

Robert stared straight into the web cam. “You heard me. Let’s head to the bedroom”.

“Thought this was a Skype _date_. Am I not getting wined and dined first”?

Robert rolled his eyes and sighed. “Come on, Aaron. You know I’ve got business meetings in London all weekend. I’d rather be there with you. But, since I can’t be, this’ll have to do”.

Aaron cocked an eyebrow upward in suspicion. “And what exactly is ‘ _this’_ “?

“Have you made it to the bedroom yet”?

It was Aaron’s turn to sigh. He dragged himself off the sofa and carried his laptop into the bedroom. He placed his computer on the bedside table as he plopped himself down on the bed with the small cardboard box that had arrived the previous day.

“Go on. Open it”. Robert had made himself comfortable in his bedroom in Dover and was slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Aaron grinned as he caught sight of the burgundy elbow patches and had to bite back a comment. As much as he loved teasing Robert about his wardrobe choices, he didn’t want to ruin the mood. Instead, he pulled out a penknife and cut through the packaging.

The parcel contained two smaller boxes and a blush rose to Aaron’s cheeks when he realised what they were. He looked back up to the screen to see Robert grinning at him wearing only his black Calvins.  

“We, er, we’ve never used toys before”, Aaron said as he looked at the two boxes: one labelled [Ditto](http://we-vibe.com/ditto) and the other [Verge](http://we-vibe.com/verge).

“Well, we’ve not been apart this long before, have we?” Robert asked as he disappeared from the screen. He returned a moment later with objects identical to the ones in Aaron’s hands.

It had been three weeks since Robert had last come to Calais to see Aaron. Robert had assured him that it was because he’d been letting his business slide. He’d promised that it had nothing to do with Dupont but Aaron wasn’t so sure. They spoke or Skyped most days and their sexting was truly becoming an art form. This was taking it to an entirely different level, though.

“Ahem”, Robert mock cleared his throat to regain Aaron’s attention. “Why are you still dressed?” Robert asked with a crooked smile and a leer.

Aaron rolled his eyes once more and made to whip off his blue t-shirt that matched the colour of his eyes.

“SLOWLY, Aaron. Undress for me”.

Pink once again blossomed on Aaron’s cheeks. It was weird having Robert watch his every move. When they were physically together, the men were driven by their senses of taste, touch, hearing and smell as they hungrily fucked. Being separated meant they had to rely more on sight, words and sounds and it oddly made the situation more intimate.

Aaron looked at the screen and watched as Robert traced his eyes up and down his body. He pulled his shirt as high as his chest and held it there a few moments before drawing out one arm and then the other. He then pulled the shirt up and over the top of his head and dropped it to the floor. Aaron absently ran his fingernails over his nipples before chancing another glance at the screen. He found Robert staring at him while rubbing himself through his Calvins.

“Go on, then”, Robert encouraged.

Next, Aaron slowly undid his buckle and then dragged the belt from around his waist. He unbuttoned his tight jeans and shuffled out of them. Aaron was half-hard himself and turned sideways to show Robert the tent in his boxers.

“Mmm”. Robert was continuing to fondle himself but Aaron noted that his hand had made its way into his pants.

Aaron licked his lips and let his hand drop to his boxers.

“No, wait! Stop! Stop”!

“What”?! Aaron’s eyes had grown wide as he abruptly pulled his hand from his pants.

“You can’t use the _Verge_ when you’re hard. Shit, sorry! I just remembered”. Robert grabbed a small bottle of lube along with the penis ring which had a long, tapered base.

“Well your little panic attack deflated me a bit anyhow”, Aaron announced as he opened his box containing the ring. The box contained an identical bottle of lube and he copied Robert’s actions with the silky liquid. He held the ring up and looked at it from various angles. “Er, how does this work”?

Robert chuckled as he moved so close to the camera that all Aaron could see was his crotch. “Put one ball through the ring first”, Robert demonstrated as he instructed Aaron. “Then pull the other ball through too”.

Aaron took a few steps closer to his own laptop so that he could both see Robert better and also give the blonde a better view of the proceedings on his end.

“Now for the tricky bit”. Aaron watched as Robert stretched the ring over the head of his cock and then rapidly dragged the ring down to the base. “You can see how that wouldn’t work when you’re hard, yeah”?

Aaron swallowed. “Er, yeah”. With a bit of manoeuvring, Aaron was able to copy Robert’s actions and anchor the ring around his balls and the base of his cock. The fit was somewhat tight but Aaron realised that he was starting to get hard again.

When he looked back at his laptop, he saw that Robert had stepped back from the camera and had taken the other object out of the box. The _Ditto_ looked like a standard anal plug and Aaron watched as Robert spread lube all over it. He turned his back to the camera and Aaron took another large swallow as he watched Robert bend forward and insert the plug into his hole, leaving only the base sticking out. When Robert turned around again, his eyes were closed and his face conveyed true bliss.

“Shit! That’s, er, that’s hot, Rob”. Robert opened his eyes and grinned at Aaron.

Aaron took his plug and covered it in lube, then stretched his hole with his fingers. He wiped his slick hand against the sheets then angled the laptop so that Robert could see him as he laid back on the bed. Aaron raised his head enough to see that he had Robert’s undivided attention and to make sure that the camera was positioned correctly. Aaron then pulled his bent legs into the air and reached down to insert the plug in his hole.

“Oh god. You’re so fucking beautiful, Aaron”. Robert’s voice was strained and Aaron could see that he was slowly stroking his hardening cock.

Aaron grinned as he twisted the anal plug into position and he gradually released the breath he’d been holding as he relished the feeling of being filled. When Aaron next glanced at the screen, he noticed that Robert had his mobile in his hand while his neglected cock bobbed in the air.

A scowl crossed Aaron’s face. “What the hell, Robert? Am I keeping you from sommat? Oh. OH SHIT”! Deep, rumbling vibrations started around his balls and dick and were followed by an intense pulsating sensation from the plug in his hole.

“Behold the beauty of modern technology, Aaron. The toys come with an app, giving me control of your vibrators as well as mine”. Robert smiled mischievously.

“Oh, you are such a fucking GEEK! UNNGH”! Aaron groaned as the vibration pattern changed and intensified.

Robert smirked as he scrolled through a variety of vibration options that he and Aaron experienced simultaneously, each new sensation causing the men to groan and swear.

Robert moved closer to his camera so see Aaron writhing on the bed. The blonde crawled onto his own bed and sat up against a pile of pillows. He pulled his knees up but kept his feet on the bed and placed his laptop between his legs so Aaron had a close-up of his body from his arse on up.

Aaron was moaning loudly and had his eyes scrunched shut as the vibrations thrummed inside him and around his cock and balls.

“Aaron, open your eyes”, Robert commanded.

When Aaron was able to comply, he was rewarded with the image of Robert’s body withstanding an identical assault. Robert’s long cock was straining against his stomach and the lanky blonde was rubbing pre-come from his slit.

“Ungh. Oh god, Robert. You’ve made me incredibly hard and we’re not even in the same country”!

Robert briefly chuckled but his face quickly reverted back to lustful as he watched Aaron run his hand up and down his dick. Aaron’s legs had fallen back onto the bed but Robert could still see the vibrating plug in his arse and he let out a deep moan as Aaron used his other hand to ram the plug in and out of his hole.

“I wish I could be there to pound into you myself but, fuck, it’s amazing watching you do it, Aaron”.

Short, staccato grunts were all Aaron could produce in response.

“Let’s take it up a notch, shall we?” Robert asked as Aaron felt the pulsations intensify once more.

“FUUUCK, Robert. Just, FUCK!” Aaron screamed as Robert watched the younger man’s come shoot onto his stomach and chest.

Robert immediately grabbed his phone and stopped the vibrations, knowing it would be too much for Aaron after he came. He watched as Aaron breathed heavily, sweat dripping from his still-writhing body as his orgasm began to subside. Robert rhythmically beat his dick in his fist until he too found release.

Aaron curled on his side and opened his eyes just in time to see Robert shoot milky strings of come onto his chest.

Robert draped a long arm over his eyes as his breathing started to slow. Soft mewls escaped his lips as they often did during and after sex, causing Aaron to wonder on more than one occasion whether Robert had been a cat in a previous life.

The brunette grinned as he drank in the image of this lithe, geeky, dodgy businessman who had caused him nothing but aggravation when they first met. But what Aaron felt for him now was something altogether different. This foreign feeling had been steadily growing inside his chest for months and Aaron was struck by panic when he realised that what he was feeling was love.

“Oh shit”, Aaron whispered.

Robert quickly sat up in bed and peered at the camera, a sheepish grin on his lips.

“Sorry! I kinda got lost in the moment there”. Robert glanced down at his come-covered chest. “Well, that was intense”.

Aaron snorted in response. “Yeah”. Aaron remained curled on his side, eyes averted from the camera.

“You okay? You look, I dunno, wistful or something”.

Aaron shook his head to clear it and finally raised his eyes to meet Robert’s gaze.

“Just tired. I gotta be up early for a shift at the garage in the morning so maybe I’d better say goodnight”.

Robert looked doubtfully at the camera. “Look, Aaron, I already said that I’m sorry that I can’t make it down to see you again this weekend. Maybe next weekend’ll work”.

“No it’s okay, Robert”. Aaron offered him a sad smile. “Tonight was amazing. Truly. Thank you”.

Robert glared into the camera. “Thank you? Seriously”?

“I meant for the toys. Thank you for the, erm, sex toys. I...I should get them cleaned up. Talk to you tomorrow, yeah”?

Robert’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Okay, Aaron. Goodnight”.

Aaron managed a half-smile. “Night, Robert”. He ended the session before Robert could say anything more.

“Shit! What have I gotten myself into”?! Aaron flopped back onto the bed as tears sprung from his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“There you are”!

Robert looked up from his nearly empty glass of whisky and grinned at the approaching redhead. She was wearing a tight emerald green dress and three inch black heels. Her hair was pulled back into a sleek bun and a diamond necklace encircled her throat. The woman’s lips were painted a brilliant shade of red and were drawn into a tight smile. The businessman stood from his chair and the woman leaned in to plant a kiss on each cheek. Robert gestured for her to sit down.

“You started without me. That’s not very gentlemanly of you”, she admonished.

Robert signalled for the waiter. “Well then, you’ll just have to catch up, won’t you”?

The redhead laughed and fluttered her eyelashes as the waiter approached their table.

“A large glass of Coonawarra Cabernet Sauvignon for the lady please”, Robert said to the waiter who nodded and bowed slightly before taking his leave.

“My darling, you remembered”!

Robert chuckled. “I’ll not soon forget the last time we got together, will I Brooke”?

It was Brooke’s turn to laugh. “No, I suppose not. You lightened my purse of several thousand pounds that night”.

“But you’re enjoying the artwork”?

Brooke reached her hand out and covered Robert’s. “Of course I am, my dear. But I’m more excited to see what you’ve got in store for me tonight”. The woman stared at Robert lasciviously and the blonde beamed at her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron shifted uncomfortably on the bench, wedged between several sweaty and very loud mechanics. He sipped his pint while trying to follow Maxime’s story about somehow getting locked out of the house whilst wearing his mother’s dress. Aaron shook his head. He really didn’t wanna know.

Robert had texted earlier in the day to inform him that he had a business meeting tonight and wouldn’t be available to talk. Finding himself free for the third Friday night in a row without Robert in town, he’d gotten bounced into going out with the lads from the garage. Aaron was desperate for a distraction from last night’s revelation from his subconscious and he figured that getting bevvied up might be the best cure for falling in love with a man who clearly didn’t love him back.

Reichard slapped Aaron on the back as Maxime’s story reached its climax and the boisterous group of men hooted with laughter. Aaron plastered a smile on his face as he inwardly sighed. He offered to get the next round in, wondering if he should stay and get trolleyed or sneak home and brood some more over Robert.

The barman took his order and Aaron allowed himself to outwardly sigh. He looked over at his laughing companions and marvelled at how it was possible to feel so alone whilst surrounded by a crowd.

As he turned back towards the bar, the barman set a shot glass in front of him. Aaron raised his eyebrows in question and the bloke shrugged his shoulders with a slight smile.

“Looks like you have something on your mind, mate. Reckoned a shot of liquid courage might help”.

Aaron eyed the barman for a moment, then nodded and slammed the drink down. The barman chuckled as Aaron winced from the burn trailing down his throat. “Cheers. Didn’t realise I was that obvious”. Aaron ran the back of his hand across his mouth and the barman followed the movement with sparkling green eyes.

“Only to an experienced eye like mine”. The man winked as he continued to pour pints and set them on the tray. If Aaron didn’t know any better, he’d think the bloke was flirting with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brooke kicked her shoes off and insisted on sitting on the bed in Robert’s hotel room. Robert had dragged the small table over to the side of the bed so that he could go through his Power Point presentation. He sat in the desk chair next to the table, providing updates about the works being completed by his artists.

“I think you’re really going to be interested in these next pieces by Edwards. He’s done some amazing things with-“

Robert looked up as Brooke suddenly ran her bare foot up his leg, resting it atop Robert’s thigh. Robert took a long swallow and returned his gaze to the computer screen.

“Er, he’s done some amazing things with items left over from an old printing firm in Leeds that closed in, erm, in 1957”.

Brooke leaned forward, flashing her ample cleavage to draw Robert’s attention away from the computer.

“That’s fascinating, darling, but I’m looking for something a bit…more...rugged at the moment”. Brooke ran her eyes up and down Robert’s body as she boldly moved her foot into his lap.

Robert abruptly leaped from the chair as if it were on fire and Brooke’s foot came crashing down against the bed, nearly toppling her over.

“Robert Sugden! What has gotten into you”?! Brooke scowled at the businessman as she rubbed her leg.

Robert wrung his hands and sheepishly smiled at the gorgeous redhead.

“Er, this was meant to be a business meeting”.

Brooke stood from the bed and laced her arms around Robert’s waist.

“Well, our past business meetings always included an element of pleasure”, Brooke said as she leaned in for a kiss.

Robert leaned back and broke free from Brooke’s embrace, causing the woman to stumble forward and nearly fall. Brooke stood up straight and captured a long strand of hair that had pulled loose from her bun and hooked it behind her ear, trying to maintain some level of dignity.

“Seriously, Robert! What’s going on here”? The anger was evident in both Brooke’s voice and on her face.

Robert took a step towards the woman but stopped short of her. His eyes drifted to the floor as he shrugged his shoulders slightly.

“Don’t tell me you’ve actually fallen for someone”? Brooke’s voice was quieter, though still tinged with irritation.

“NO! I…no. It’s not like that”, Robert protested.

Brooke eyed Robert and shook her head. “Oh sweetie, it’s obvious. You’re in love”.

Robert’s eyes grew wide and a look of abject fear crossed his face.

“Oh! But you didn’t know, did you? Funny how that can happen”. Brooke’s voice had softened. “Whoever she is, she’s one special lady to have tamed the wild Robert Sugden”.

“But, it isn’t…”

Brooke brought a finger up to Robert’s lips.

“You can tell yourself that it’s nothing all you want. You’re going to realise sooner or later how much this woman means to you”. Brooke sighed as she slipped back into her heels and grabbed her purse. “Send me the Power Point and I’ll have a look at the artwork. Oh, and Robert? I hope it works out for you two. You deserve to be happy”.

With one last glance at Robert, Brooke took her leave from the room. Robert cradled his head in his hands and collapsed on the bed. He pulled his knees up to his chest and let out a sob.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron made his way back to the bar after delivering the first tray of pints to his fellow mechanics. He studied the barman as he filled the last few glasses. There was no denying that the bloke was fit. He was taller than Aaron with brownish-red hair and a full beard. His green eyes were captivating and Aaron noticed a bright red tongue stud when he laughed at something another customer said. Maybe a distraction from Robert was just what he needed to get over his heartache.

The barman looked up and caught Aaron staring. Aaron immediately dropped his gaze to the surface of the bar but the bloke pretended to drop something and dipped down to make eye contact again. The barman reached out and grabbed a napkin then pulled a pen from his pocket.

“Oi! Dingle! Where are the rest of them pints”?

Aaron turned around to find Reichard beckoning him back to the table.

Aaron turned back to the bar and nodded in the direction of his table. “I...I better get back”. He pulled out his wallet and set the notes on the bar but the barman placed his hand atop his. Aaron looked up at the man.

“This is for you”. The barman slipped the folded napkin into Aaron’s hand. Aaron took a swallow and nodded to him.

“Cheers”. Aaron hefted the tray and headed for the table where he was greeted with rowdy laughs and slaps on the back.

Aaron grabbed a pint for himself and took a seat at the end of the bench, away from the other mechanics. He unfolded the napkin and read ‘Give me a ring sometime. –Spencer 07 59 12 65 28’. Aaron looked up and saw that Spencer was staring at him, smiling. He nervously smiled back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The knock on Robert’s office door stirred him from his thoughts. He’d hardly slept all weekend and he’d gotten through his remaining business meetings in London on autopilot. He’d spent quite a bit of time denying to himself Brooke’s assertion that he was in love, but he’d finally begun to accept that it might be true. This led to a cascade of other emotions: fear, remorse, shame. But Robert was surprised to find that those feelings were also accompanied by a tiny sprout of hope. Robert couldn’t face talking or even texting Aaron in his muddled state at the weekend but he was a little surprised that Aaron hadn’t contacted him either. Then again, Aaron was acting weird at the end of their Skype date on Thursday night. He had no idea what he was going to do next but he’d sent Aaron a quick text to check in and make sure everything was alright.

A second knock startled Robert back to reality and he beckoned to the person beyond the door. Harry swung the door open and Robert caught sight of an anxious-looking Sophie over Harry’s shoulder. Harry nodded to Sophie who went back to her desk while Harry entered the office and shut the door. A soft sigh escaped Robert’s lips.

“Hiya boss”. Harry limped across the room and took a seat in the chair opposite Robert.

Robert folded his arms across his chest while leaning back in his chair and gave a brief nod.

“Listen, you and I go back a long way-“

“Don’t”! Robert shook his head but his expression softened when he saw the concern on Harry’s face. “Look, Harry. I’m fine”.

“I hope you’ll excuse me for saying this, boss, but you don’t look it. When was the last time you got a decent night’s sleep”? Harry observed the bags beneath Robert’s eyes and his dishevelled appearance. “You’re working too hard”.

“I dropped the ball with the business, Harry. Customers were getting restless so I need to reconnect with them. What’s the harm in that”?

Harry levelled a stare at Robert, his lips pulled into a frown. “I’d like to think we’re friends, Robert. You know you can tell me anything and I won’t judge ya”.

Robert stared at Harry for a moment before shaking his head. “Nothing to tell. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have work to do”. Robert shifted forward in his chair and sifted through papers on his desk.

Harry looked unconvinced but nodded to his boss as he got up and left the office.

Robert dropped his head into his hands and sighed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two more days passed without hearing anything from Aaron. Robert had now left a total of seven blethering voicemails, 21 texts and three failed Skype invitations. He was still conflicted about his feelings, now that he’d admitted to himself that they were real, and didn’t really know what he should do beyond ensuring that Aaron was okay.

By Thursday, Robert was truly starting to panic. He knew it was a bit risky but he called Monte at the garage and asked to speak with Aaron. Robert’s anxiety ratcheted up another level when Monte informed him that Aaron hadn’t been seen since he’d gone out with the other mechanics last Friday night. When they’d opened the garage on Monday, Aaron’s breakdown truck was there with the keys left in the ignition. There was a note on the seat that simply read ‘Sorry’ along with Aaron’s mobile.

Fighting a losing battle with his nerves, Robert informed Sophie he needed to take the rest of the day off and drove to Aaron’s flat in Calais.

Robert’s incessant knocking eventually brought the young man he and Aaron had met in the garage a few weeks ago out into the hall.

“He’s gone”, the man said simply.

“What? What do ya mean he’s gone?” Robert spluttered.

The young bloke shrugged his shoulders. “I woke up to shouting at 2:00 in the morning on Saturday. When I looked into the hall, I saw two great big hulking guys shoving your friend through the door out into the corridor. I haven’t seen him since”.

“And you didn’t think to call the police”?! Robert was livid.

The man shrugged his shoulders again. “None of my business, mate”.

Robert’s hands had balled into fists and he took a step towards the young man who quickly retreated back into his flat.

Robert’s attention swung back to Aaron’s door. He tried the doorknob and was surprised to find that it turned freely in his hand. He swiftly entered the flat and shut the door behind him. When he flicked on the lights, Robert stood rooted to the spot as he took in the devastation surrounding him. The flat was in utter chaos: Aaron’s belongings were smashed to bits and scattered across the floor. Robert fought hard to keep his breathing under control but he gagged as his knees gave out, his fear furiously escalating. Robert dropped to the floor and retched. He was certain now that Dupont had targeted Aaron. The question was, what had he done to him and where was he now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There (hopefully) are links to the products in the text when they're first introduced in the story so you can see what they look like (it's a challenge to describe sex toys ;-). One additional "warning" beyond the fact that the links take you to sex toy products: the company sadly seems to have a very hetero-focus in their marketing.


	8. A Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert hits rock bottom as his fear spirals out of control. Harry and Sophie attempt to help their boss but Robert refuses to open up to them. A legion of Robert’s minions are working to locate Aaron but a surprise call sets Robert on the road back to Emmerdale.

Sophie set the steaming cup of tea in front of her boss then locked eyes with Harry whose concerned expression mirrored her own. She placed a hand atop Robert’s and this seemed to stir the businessman from his stupor. He looked up at her with bloodshot eyes and she forced herself not to wince at the sight of this powerful man falling apart. Sophie managed a soft smile as she absently patted Robert’s hand.

“Drink up, Mr Sugden. We need to get something in you”. Sophie again locked anxious eyes with Harry.

She had found her boss asleep at his desk when she’d arrived for work. Robert was wearing the same clothes from yesterday and his normally perfect hair was mussed. Sophie didn’t think that he’d been drinking but she knew something was seriously wrong.

Harry laid a hand on Robert’s shoulder. “Why don’t you talk to us, boss? Maybe Sophie and I can help”. Harry’s voice was gentle but Robert bristled and shrugged both Harry’s and Sophie’s hands off.

“What you can do is let me get back to work. And I suggest you two do the same”. Robert attempted to look stern but the fight had left him and he sagged in his chair, lost and broken.

“Mr Sugden, we care about you. We just want to help”. Sophie’s voice was soft.

Robert looked back up to his PA and attempted to smile. “I appreciate your concern”, Robert looked from Sophie to Harry, “but this is a battle I have to fight on my own”.

Harry and Sophie once again exchanged worried glances but they eventually nodded and left the office, pulling the door shut behind them.

Robert sighed heavily and wiped at his eyes. After he’d picked himself off Aaron’s floor last night, he’d driven home and grabbed his book of contacts from his safe. He’d called every single person who might be able to help him track Aaron down or find out what Dupont had done with him. By midnight, he had a small army at work on his mission but he was so restless and worried that there was no chance of sleep. Robert had gone into the office at 3:00 and managed to get some work done before exhaustion finally took hold and he’d dozed off at his desk. He glanced at his mobile and was crushed to see that he’d not received any updates.

The intercom buzzed on Robert’s office phone and the businessman stared at it wearily before answering.

“Mr Sugden? I have a call from someone claiming to be Marcellus Dupont”. Sophie’s voice was tight with worry. “Should I get Harry”?

Robert violently shook his head, though he was alone in his office. “No! It’s alright, Sophie. I’ll take this. Put him through”. Robert swallowed hard and licked his parched lips as Sophie transferred the call.

“Ah, Robert Sugden, my dear old friend”. Marcellus’ smug voice sent renewed anger coursing through Robert’s veins. “I hear that you’re looking for your lost love”.

“What have you done with Aaron?! So help me, if you’ve laid a finger on him, your entire world will come crashing down!” Robert venomously spat into the phone.

A cruel laugh came in response to Robert’s threat. “Well, well. You truly _are_ in love with him. I didn’t believe my men, of course, when they reported seeing the pair of you staring longingly into each other’s eyes. Reckoned they’d gotten the wrong end of the stick. But no, the great Robert Sugden is gay. I wonder how the business world will react to that bit of news”.

“I’m not gay! Aaron’s just a mate. You should know by now how protective I am of the people who are loyal to me”, Robert retorted while running a hand through his unruly hair. “Just tell me what you’ve done to him”!

“You doth protest too much, my friend. No, I can see now that it was the right move getting rid of your boyfriend”.

Robert’s stomach churned. “What do you mean got rid of him? What have you done, Marcellus“?

“Let’s just say that you’ve lost Juliet for good, Romeo”. There was a click on the line, followed by the dialling tone. Dupont had hung up on him.

With a yell, Robert sent the phone hurtling through the air. He swept his long arms across the surface of his desk, scattering his orderly belongings to the floor. Robert picked up a vase from the meeting table and viciously flung it against the wall.

A startled Sophie appeared at his door as Robert dropped to the floor in a heap. The PA ran to him and wrapped her arms around him as he cradled his head in his hands and tried desperately not to hyperventilate. As he slowly brought his breathing under control, the tears that had been brimming in Robert’s eyes finally overflowed and trailed down his cheeks. Sophie still clung to him as though he might evaporate into thin air if she was to let go.

A soft knock sounded against the doorframe and Harry walked into the carnage of the office. Robert briefly looked up at him but then rested his head in his hands again and began to sob. Sophie shook her head and shrugged her shoulders as she continued to hold on tight. Harry walked up to them slowly, as if approaching a cornered animal.

“We’re gonna take you home, Robert. Things’ll look better once you’ve had something to eat and get a little sleep”. Harry extended his hand to his boss and, after a gentle nudge from Sophie, Robert reached out and clasped it. Harry pulled Robert from the floor and guided him to the exit at the back of the office, away from the questioning looks of the other employees.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Robert had been silent on the journey back to his flat. His tears had dried up and he was now sitting on the sofa, vacantly staring into the distance. Sophie held his hand, though Robert didn’t seem to notice.

Harry set a steaming cup of tea and a bowl of soup on the coffee table.

“Eat up, boss. You really need to get something in you”, Harry said softly.

Robert continued staring straight ahead, oblivious to the instruction he’d just received.

Harry moved the tea and soup to the side and sat on the table directly in front of Robert.

“Sophie texted me when Dupont called. If anyone knows what he’s capable of, it’s me”.

Robert raised his eyes to meet Harry’s. Tears threatened to spill down his cheeks again but he took a deep breath to keep them at bay. Robert sniffled and nodded his head.

“You’re right, Harry. And I’ll never forgive myself for what he did to you. If I’d punished him properly back then, maybe he wouldn’t have…”

Robert suddenly leaped from the sofa and strode to the dining table. He opened his book of contacts and began searching through it. He’d never dialled the number for Chandler Delacroix before but, then again, he’d never before had the need to place a hit on someone. Harry and Sophie sat huddled on the sofa, holding hands, ignorant of Robert’s intentions.

Robert grabbed his mobile but “Boss of Me” rang out as his finger hovered over the keypad. Robert sighed and was about to hit “decline” when Sophie spoke.

“That’s your sister’s ringtone, isn’t it? When she called once before, I asked if she was older than you since you think of her as your boss”. Sophie smiled at the memory.

Impulsively, Robert answered the call.

“This really isn’t a good time, Vic”. Robert fought to make his voice sound normal.

“Oh cheers, Rob! This’ll only take a minute. I just need ya to clear something up for me. Doesn’t Aaron work for ya?” Vic barrelled on.

“Wait, what about Aaron”? Robert collapsed onto a dining chair and Sophie sprang to his side.

“Ya going deaf in your old age? I just asked whether Aaron Dingle works for you”.

“Yeah, sort of. He’s contracted to service my lorries in Northern France. Why”?

“Well, if he works in France, then what’s he doing in Emmerdale?” Vic queried.

“Wait, he’s in Emmerdale? Are you sure?” Robert asked, jumping to his feet.

“Yes, Robert, I’m sure”, Victoria responded in irritation. “I was going to meet Andy and Katie for a drink and saw him sitting on a bench behind the Woolpack. He scarpered before I could talk to him, though”.

“When was this”?

“Not 20 minutes ago. I asked Chas if her wayward son was back ‘cause I knew Adam would wanna know and she started acting all weird and wouldn’t answer my question”.

“Are you absolutely _certain_ it was him? You haven’t seen him in a few years”. Robert was absently running his hand along the back of his neck.

“He looked rough but I’m sure it was Aaron. Wait a minute. Why are _you_ being all weird? What’s going on Robert”? Victoria’s tone had rapidly gone from curious to suspicious.

Robert let out a long breath and closed his eyes, overcome by a wave of relief and utter exhaustion.

“Nothing at all. Listen, sis, I’ve got to get back to work. Thanks for the call-”

“Robert Jacob Sugden, I know you’re keeping summat from me. Trust me, when I find out what it is-”

“I’ve really got to go. Bye Vic”. Robert ended the call as Victoria was mounting her retort.

More tears sprang from Robert’s eyes but he aggressively wiped at his cheeks when he became aware that both Sophie and Harry were stood beside him.

“I...I’ve got to go. I have to go home”.  Robert took a step but swayed and Sophie latched onto his arm to steady him.

Harry wrapped his arm around Robert’s shoulder and guided him back to the sofa.

“Boss, you _are_ home”, Harry said gently as he took the bowl of soup back to the kitchen to reheat.

Robert chuckled and rolled his eyes. “No, home as in Emmerdale. The village where I grew up”.

Sophie sat beside Robert. “You’re going nowhere, Mr Sugden, until you’ve eaten and gotten some sleep”.

Robert stared at his PA. She’d never spoken to him like this. Finally, he grinned at her. “You’re starting to sound like my sister”.

“Well, if that’s what it takes to get you to listen, I’ll be more like Victoria”. Sophie shyly smiled at her boss.

“Here’s the plan”, Harry began as he set the reheated bowl of soup in front of Robert while Sophie handed him a spoon. “You eat a little bit, get some sleep, and then Sophie and I will drive you to Emmerdale”.

Robert took a spoonful of soup and swallowed it down under the watchful eye of his PA. He suppressed the desire to stick his tongue out at her like a petulant child.

“Thanks for the offer, Harry, but this is something I’ve got to do on my own. Besides”, Robert looked from Harry to Sophie to make sure they understood he had the final say, “I need you two to keep the business running”.  

Robert took another spoonful of soup while Harry and Sophie grimly nodded.

“Okay, then. Harry, can you take me back to the office? I’ll see to things on that end while you come back here with your laptop and keep Mr Sugden company until he’s ready to leave”.

Robert opened his mouth to protest the proposed plan which amounted to him being babysat but Sophie shot him a look that surpassed Victoria’s best evil eye. Robert sighed and took another spoonful of soup. Sophie gave a satisfied smile and squeezed Robert’s arm.

“Alright then. Harry’ll be right back. And, Mr Sugden”?

Robert lifted his gaze to meet his PA’s.

“I hope your friend is alright”. Sophie’s smile was so gentle and genuine that Robert found himself tearing up again.

Robert took a swallow and nodded to her. “Thanks, Sophie. And you too, Harry. Thanks for everything”.

Once his two employees took their leave, Robert leaned back on the sofa and once again began to sob.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After roughly ten hours of sleep, a long shower and another meal prepared by Harry, Robert packed a bag and left for Emmerdale.

Four and a half hours into his journey from Dover he had to pull into a lay-by to prevent himself from hyperventilating. He’d been back to Emmerdale just once since his exile, in a cruel twist of irony, for his father’s funeral four years ago. He’d lurked from the bridge during the service and didn’t linger long afterwards.

Now he was returning to the place that he’d worked so hard to escape. He knew he wouldn’t be welcomed back by anyone other than Vic and maybe Diane but _everyone_ would want to know what had brought him home after all of these years. What the hell could he possibly say?

Robert turned off the engine and took slow, even breaths. He contemplated turning round and driving back to his adopted home. He could execute his revenge on Dupont. He could throw himself back into work. He could forget about Aaron.

Only he couldn’t, could he? How could he possibly live his life without Aaron in it? Robert had had serious relationships along the way but he’d never before in his life felt this connected to someone. These past few weeks of being physically separated from Aaron had made him feel like a part of himself had been severed. They’d not been together long. In fact, at Robert’s instance, they’d not ever been properly “together”. Yet Robert knew without a doubt that he needed Aaron as much as he needed oxygen in order to survive. He had no idea how he was going to manage it. He just knew that he had to.

With renewed determination, Robert restarted the Porsche and drove back onto the A1.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The last rays of the sun were dipping behind the hills as Robert stood outside the Woolpack, swallowing down his anxiety. He took a deep breath, pushed through the front door and stepped into a collision of his past, present and future.

He hoped he was imagining that the room fell silent as he came through the door, but the only things Robert heard as he walked up to the bar were the beating of his heart and the tinny sounds of _I’m Gonna Be (500 Miles)_ coming from the speakers. This was quickly followed by the sound of glass shattering as Diane dropped the pint she’d been filling.

“Robert”! Diane released the pump to stop the flow of beer as she gawped at her stepson.

If all eyes hadn’t been on Robert before, they certainly were now. Robert could feel the spread of heat across his cheeks but he forced himself to look Diane in the eye and smile. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and Robert looked down to find his sister hugging him.

“Why didn’t ya tell me you were coming home, Rob?! I just spoke to you yesterday”! Vic stepped back to flash Robert a scowly smile. Robert had never known anyone who could simultaneously express joy and disapproval quite like Vic and it made Robert’s heart ache that he’d been separated from his little sister for so long. Robert enveloped Victoria in his arms and gave her a squeeze.

“It’s good to see you too, Vic”, Robert beamed as he pulled away from her.

“Shove up, Victoria. It’s my turn”! Diane playfully slapped at Victoria’s arm before embracing Robert herself.

The din of conversation slowly resumed around them but nearly everyone in the pub had their eyes transfixed on the unexpected reunion taking place in the middle of the Woolpack.

Victoria took Robert’s hand in hers and gave a tug.

“Come sit with me and Andy and Katie”.

Robert looked over to see his brother and his on-again/off-again girlfriend/ex-wife glaring at him. He turned back to the bar to find Chas stood there with an identical withering expression on her face.

“Sorry, Vic. I’m actually here on business but I promise I’ll join you and Diane later”.

“What kind of business have you got in Emmerdale?” Victoria asked, one eyebrow arched in suspicion. “Has this got summat to do with how weird you were acting on the phone yesterday”?

Robert smiled at his sister, oozing charm and confidence that he didn’t truly feel.

“Nothing weird’s going on, Victoria. Now why don’t you go back to Andy and Katie and continue your scintillating discussion about cows or sheep or whatever”. Robert placed his hands on his sister’s shoulders and gently propelled her towards the table.

“Rude”! Victoria turned and scowled at her brother before returning to her seat.

Diane clucked her tongue in disapproval and shook her head as she made her way back behind the bar.

“If you’re gonna act like a child, Robert, maybe you should’ve just stayed away”. Diane shook her head again in frustration.

“As I said, Diane, I’m here on business. As a matter of fact, I need a word with Chas. In private”. Robert looked over at Diane’s business partner who startled at the mention of her name.

Chas levelled a glare at Robert. “What business could you possibly have with me”?

“Please”. Robert gestured in the direction of the backroom. Chas sighed but gave Robert a slight nod and turned into the back hall. Robert walked behind the bar and followed her. When they reached the backroom, Robert scanned his surroundings for any sign of Aaron. If the missing man was there, Robert saw no visible evidence of it.

“Have a seat”, Robert said as he motioned towards a chair.

“I’ll stand, ta”. Chas crossed her arms over her chest, clearly on the defensive.

“Suit yourself”. Robert remained standing as well. “My business is actually with your son. Is Aaron about”?

A frown formed on Chas’s lips. “What do you want with Aaron”?

“He’s here, then?” Robert asked with a slight tremble in his voice.

“I never said that. What do ya want with Aaron?” Chas repeated.

“He didn’t tell you that he was working for me?” Robert asked, genuinely surprised.

Chas uncrossed her arms but balled her hands into fists at her side.

“No”, she responded through clenched teeth.

“ ’Cause I knew you’d disapprove”.

Robert turned at the sound of Aaron’s voice. He took several steps towards the man he loved but stopped suddenly when he saw Aaron’s face. A full week had gone by since the neighbour had seen Aaron being forced out of his apartment by Dupont’s thugs but his face still sported angry blotches of purple and red. His left eye was puffy and a ragged cut ran along his cheek. Robert’s breath caught in his throat as tears stung his eyes.

“Are ya sure this is a good idea, Love? I thought you didn’t want anyone knowing you were here”. Chas’s voice startled Robert who had forgotten she was even in the room.

Aaron clutched his ribs as he slowly eased onto the sofa. Robert lurched forward to help but Aaron caught his eye and shook his head. It took enormous willpower for Robert to comply and remain rooted to the spot where he stood.

“It’s okay, Mum. Robert and I have some business to discuss”.

Chas’s face clearly displayed her displeasure. “You know how nosy people are. If I go back out to the bar without Robert, they’re gonna realise someone else is here”.

Aaron turned his swollen, bruised face to his mum. “You can tell people I’m here but recovering from a car accident so I’m not up to seeing anyone yet. Robert’s here to talk about coverage for me while I’m out of work”.

Chas looked sceptical but nodded her head. She met Robert’s eye and levelled a loathsome look at the businessman.

“Just give us a minute, yeah?” Aaron asked his mum when it was clear she had no intention of leaving him alone with Robert.

Negotiations were communicated through facial expressions alone between mother and son and, in the end, Chas acquiesced. With one final scowl at Robert, she returned to the bar, closing the door behind her.

Robert immediately dropped to the sofa beside Aaron and tried gently cradling his bruised face in his hands but Aaron pulled away.

Tears once again sprung to Robert’s eyes, the culmination of nearly a week’s worth of fear and nearly a lifetime of conflicting emotions.

“Aaron, you have no idea how worried I’ve been. I’ve been searching for you for days. I was scared that I’d lost you for good”. Robert blinked back tears as he tried searching Aaron’s eyes. The younger man’s eyes were cast downward, though, and the rejection Robert felt finally forced the tears to escape from his eyes.

Robert took Aaron’s hand in his but the brunette gently withdrew it, shaking his head and wiping away at his own tears.

“Robert, don’t. Please, just go”. Aaron finally looked Robert in the eyes and the two men stared at each other as tears flowed down their cheeks.


	9. An Admission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert finally admits to Aaron how much he means to him but a lifetime of fear and doubt resurface when one villager discovers the nature of the men’s relationship. Robert struggles with his feelings but finally decides to open up to Aaron. But how will Aaron react to Robert’s admission?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a brief mention of Aaron's scars in this chapter as well as homophobia and biphobia in this chapter.

With tears still streaming down his cheeks, Robert vehemently shook his head.

“No, Aaron. I’m not leaving you. Not without talking through things first”. Robert laid his hand on Aaron’s knee and silently declared it a small victory when Aaron didn’t immediately remove it.

“What’s there to talk about, Robert? You told me a million times that all we had between us was sex. You’ll move onto some other bloke soon enough”. Aaron sniffled then dropped his eyes to the floor.

“I was wrong”. Robert’s voice was so soft that Aaron looked up at him to confirm that he hadn’t imagined the other man saying it.

“I was wrong, Aaron”, Robert said again, this time with more conviction in his voice.

Aaron cast a cursory glance at the door and gave a slight nod.

“Okay. But not here. My mum could come back any minute and she doesn’t know about us”.

Robert let out the breath he’d been holding and helped Aaron up from the sofa. The businessman wrapped a long arm around Aaron’s shoulder and supported him as they climbed the stairs towards the bedroom. After closing the door, Robert eased Aaron onto the bed and then grabbed the desk chair so he could sit across from the injured man.

Aaron’s eyes glistened with tears and were determinedly cast downward. Robert gently tilted Aaron’s face slowly upward until the men were eye to eye. The blonde ran his finger near the healing cut along Aaron’s cheek and tenderly wiped away the few tears that had managed to escape the younger man’s eyes.

“I’m so sorry, Aaron. This is all my fault”.

Aaron quietly snorted. “So _you_ hired the thugs that roughed me up, eh”?

A slight smile passed Robert’s lips before they were once again drawn tight.

“As good as. I knew Dupont’s men were following us. I should’ve done more to protect you. I honestly believed that he’d leave you alone as long as I stayed away”.

“You _were_ avoiding me then”, Aaron said with a nod.

“Only to protect you”, Robert held Aaron’s gaze.

“Then why lie to me, Robert? Why tell me you had business every weekend when you just didn’t wanna see me”? A few more tears trailed from Aaron’s eyes and he angrily wiped them away with his sleeve.

“Don’t you get it, Aaron? I wanted to see you, to be with you. I didn’t think Dupont would work out how much you mean to me. I…I thought if I stayed in England, you’d be safe”. Robert bowed his head and sighed.

Aaron lightly touched Robert’s knee. “What do ya mean, ‘how much I mean to you’ “?

Robert was silent for a few moments, then took a deep breath and locked eyes with Aaron.

“I didn’t know it at the time. In fact, it took someone else pointing it out to me to realise it was true”. Robert clasped Aaron’s hand in his. “Aaron, I love you”.

Aaron abruptly withdrew his hand from Robert’s and fiercely shook his head.

“No. I don’t believe you”. Aaron swiped again at the tears leaking from his eyes and sniffled.

Robert shrugged his shoulders and wiped away at a stray tear that fell from his own eye. When he spoke, his voice was soft.

“It’s true. I was in denial about it myself, but it’s true. I love you”.

Aaron looked up at Robert who forced himself not to wince when confronted with the young mechanic’s battered face. Robert again gently trailed a finger across Aaron’s cuts and bruises, coming to rest on his lips. The older man raised his eyes to meet Aaron’s and, as with their first kiss, sought permission which Aaron granted with a quick of nod.

Robert’s press against Aaron’s lips was soft as he carefully cradled the young man’s face in his hands. Aaron’s hand reached out and lightly gripped Robert’s shirt, inching him closer.

Suddenly, Aaron groaned and pulled back, clutching his arm to his ribs.

“Oh god, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t’ve pushed you”. Robert let go as Aaron leaned back and curled onto the bed. “Is it…is it bad? Did they break anything”? Robert shifted over to the bed and sat beside him as the younger man continued to wince.

“I dunno. I think they must’ve cracked a few ribs”.

“What do you mean you don’t know? You didn’t go to hospital”? Robert raised his voice.

“Shh! Do ya want my mum to find us together in bed, even like this? I know I don’t”. Aaron scowled at Robert.

Robert lowered his voice again. “This is ridiculous, Aaron. Let me take you to hospital and then you’re coming back to Dover with me”.

“No. I can’t”. Aaron flipped so that his back was now towards Robert. Robert sighed while getting up and going to the other side of the bed to face Aaron.

“Sure you can. We could start over. If it’s too soon to move in together, I can set you up in a flat. You could come work for me, properly. Although I would have to abandon my policy to not date employees”, Robert added with a smile.

Aaron closed his eyes as tears silently streamed down his cheeks. “Robert, I can’t”.

“Why not”? Robert’s voice cracked as he spoke.

Aaron was silent for so long that Robert thought he may have drifted off to sleep. Finally, the mechanic looked up at him, tears still staining his cheeks.

“ ‘Cause Dupont said he’d kill ya if I ever went near you again. That’s why I had to come home to Emmerdale. To protect you”. Aaron let out a sob and Robert tenderly leaned over him and cradled him in his arms.

“It’s okay, it’s okay”, Robert repeated in a soft voice.

“No, Robert. I...I can’t lose ya. Not like that. It’s better to be apart but know you’re safe”.

Robert pulled back slightly from the crying man. “Is it? Because I don’t think so”. Robert placed a hand gently along Aaron’s jaw and looked him directly in the eye. “I know with 100% certainty that my life’s not worth living unless you’re in it”.

Aaron’s eyes brimmed with tears, worrying at his lower lip. He reached up and tangled his fingers in Robert’s hair then guided the other man’s head down to meet his lips once more. Robert took Aaron’s lower lip between his teeth and peppered it with kisses. Robert shifted onto his side so that he could deepen the kiss without hurting Aaron. Although there was frenetic energy coursing through their bodies, the pair demonstrated amazing restraint until Robert could no longer hold back and prodded his tongue against Aaron’s lips. The younger man immediately opened his mouth to allow Robert entry and Robert softly rubbed his tongue along Aaron’s. As Robert pulled his tongue back and resumed pressing kisses to Aaron’s lips, the mechanic moaned in frustration and tried invading Robert’s mouth.

With a smirk, Robert pulled back and looked into Aaron’s beautiful blue eyes. He ruffled Aaron’s fluffy curls as he continued to gaze at the other man. Aaron’s eyes darted across Robert’s freckled face, flicking from his lips to his eyes.

“I’ve missed you so much, Aaron. And I want you, badly. But I’m afraid I’ll hurt you”. Robert had wrapped a curl of Aaron’s hair around his finger and was twirling it.

Aaron sighed softly and nodded his head before reaching to the other man and pulling his face towards him. Aaron nibbled Robert’s lips then licked his tongue along the blonde’s powerful jaw, drawing an actual whimper from the man. Aaron skilfully undid Robert’s top two buttons and tugged the shirt aside in order to access Robert’s collarbone. The young man looked up at Robert and ran his tongue along the prominent bone until he claimed the skin between his teeth and once again marked him.

Robert snorted. “I should’ve known Nosferatu would be displeased that the love bite had finally healed”.

A smile ghosted Aaron’s lips before he resumed biting, sucking and kissing the reddening spot. Robert had quickly begun to get hard and he reached down to adjust himself. This brought another self-satisfied smirk to Aaron’s lips as he continued his assault on the hollow of Robert’s clavicle.

With a groan, Aaron tore from Robert and curled onto his back, once again grabbing at his ribs. Robert immediately sat up and ran his thumb through Aaron’s stubble until the younger man’s face began to relax and his wince subsided.

“Let me do the work, yeah?” Robert said as he gently crawled between Aaron’s legs so as not to hurt him. Robert trailed his hand through Aaron’s curls and recaptured his lips, kissing and nipping at them.

Robert pulled back from Aaron and the younger man’s mouth arched and chased Robert’s lips as though magnetically drawn towards them. Robert smiled and conceded one more deep, sensual kiss before again pulling away and crawling down the bed.

Robert flipped the bottom of Aaron’s t-shirt up in order to pull his jogging bottoms down but gasped at the sight of the welts and bruises that dotted Aaron’s torso, adding fresh wounds to the scars of the past. Robert sought out Aaron’s eyes but the younger man had closed them. Robert lightly tugged the shirt further up and was horrified by the extent of the damage Dupont’s men had afflicted upon the man he loved. A collage of red, purple and pink marks dotted Aaron’s stomach and chest. Robert pulled Aaron’s shirt back down and curled beside him. Aaron’s eyes were still shut and his breathing had become shallow. Robert laced his fingers through Aaron’s and gently squeezed.

“I’m so sorry, Aaron”. Robert sniffled several times but then began to sob outright.

Aaron cautiously manoeuvred onto his side so that he could face Robert. He used his sleeve to stem the river of tears flowing down Robert’s cheeks.

“Shh. Come on, Robert. It’s okay”.

Robert shook his head. “No, it’s not okay. I can’t stand to see you like this knowing it’s all my fault”.

Aaron placed a hand on Robert’s cheek to still him. He brushed his fingers through Robert’s fringe while the older man fought to control his sobs.

His tears finally exhausted, Robert’s breathing slowed. He reached out and mirrored Aaron’s action, gently stroking the younger man’s hair. When their eyes once again locked, Aaron closed the slight gap separating them and gingerly kissed Robert. The older man melted into the kiss and pressed eagerly against Aaron’s lips.

The men attempted to ignore the tangle of messy emotions surrounding them and sought comfort in the familiar meshing of lips, teeth and tongues.

As Robert levered himself up to better caress Aaron’s tongue with his own, a quick knock sounded at the door before it swung open.

“I know your mum said you weren’t up to seeing anyone-”. Paddy’s words trailed off at the sight of the two men in bed. Robert quickly rolled from the bed in a panic. Aaron watched helplessly as Robert’s face contorted with fear and anger while looking at the vet. With a brief glance at Aaron, Robert grabbed his jacket and stormed towards the door. He jabbed a long finger in Paddy’s face.

“If you tell anyone about this, it’ll be the last thing you do”, Robert spat out.

“Robert!” Aaron yelled as he swung himself into a sitting position.

Robert’s face softened when he saw Aaron clutching at his ribs but quickly regained his scowl as he focused on Paddy once more.

“I mean it, Paddy. No one!” Robert reiterated before rushing through the door.

Aaron dropped his head into his hands as Paddy stared at him dumbly. The vet shook his head to clear it and finally rushed to Aaron’s side.

“Come here, you”. Paddy protectively threw an arm over Aaron’s shoulder and pulled him close as the young man’s body was racked with sobs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Oi, you! Where do ya think you’re going”? Vic’s voice rang out across the car park.

Robert was leaning against his car, trying to work out his plan. His instinct was to run back to Dover and never look back but he knew he couldn’t leave without Aaron. He’d just been contemplating whether kidnapping the man he loved was a viable option when Victoria ripped him from his thoughts.

“Home, Vic. I need to go home”. Robert pushed himself from the car and opened the door.

Victoria reached out and rested her hand on her brother’s arm.

“You _are_ home, Rob. I’ve missed ya so much”.

Victoria’s arms encircled Robert’s waist and Robert relented and wrapped his arms around his little sister.

When Victoria finally released him, Robert saw that she had tears in her eyes.

“Andy and Diane are always doing my head in and it’s just not the same without ya here. First we lost Mum, then you, then Dad. We can’t get Mum and Dad back, but you…you can come home where you belong”.

Robert sighed and shook his head.

“Emmerdale hasn’t been home for a long time, Vic. I saw the way people looked at me when I came in the pub. No one wants me back here. Besides, I have a new life in Dover”.

“But _I_ want ya back, Rob! And what kind of a life have you got in Dover when your family’s all here in Emmerdale?” Victoria asked as she swiped at the tears that had trickled down her cheeks.

“I’ve got a business to run, Vic. A very successful business, in fact”, Robert added smugly.

Victoria scoffed. “Do ya cuddle up with wads of cash to keep ya warm at night? Hmm? No wait, you’re probably still hopping from one girl’s bed to the next. Or do ya only do that with girls Andy’s dating?” Victoria venomously spat out.

A flare of anger rose up inside Robert but was quickly extinguished when he looked at Victoria’s tear-streaked face. Victoria took a step back and shook her head.

“Just do what you want, Robert. You always do anyways”. Victoria gave one last scathing look at her brother, then walked away.

“Vic!” Robert yelled after her. He took a few steps towards Victoria but then let her walk away. Robert violently slammed his car door shut. He was exhausted and confused and just needed to get his head down for a bit. He glanced up the road and spotted the sign for the B&B. Robert grabbed his bag from the boot and prayed that night staff would be on shift so that he didn’t have to face his Auntie Val.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Although Robert had escaped Val’s wagging tongue last night, he was interrogated about his return to Emmerdale on his way out of the B&B in the morning. He was really not in the mood. After a restless night of sleep, Robert felt no closer to a solution. Heading back to Dover without Aaron seemed impossible but staying in Emmerdale to fight for him seemed equally as daunting. He headed to the caff, hoping that a strong Americano and some food would make things more clear.

“Robert”!

The businessman looked up to find Paddy heading towards him. He sighed but slowed to a standstill by the caff’s unoccupied outdoor tables. If there was gonna be a scene, Robert preferred it not be in the crowded café.

Paddy squared up to Robert and puffed out his chest.

“What are you still doing here? I thought you’d be long gone by now”. The vet slid his glasses back up his nose and tried to look intimidating. Robert would’ve laughed if he hadn’t been so desperately in need of caffeine.

“Not now, Paddy”. Robert attempted to side-step the older man but Paddy scrambled to remain in front of the blonde.

“Stay away from Aaron or I swear, I’m gonna“-

“You’re gonna what”? Robert took a step closer to Paddy who instinctively cowered. “Hit me on the nose with a rolled up newspaper and tell me I’ve been a bad boy”?

“I’d castrate ya if I thought it would keep ya away from him”, Paddy retorted under his breath.

Robert’s face blazed red as he clenched his jaw. He took another step towards Paddy.

Paddy took a deep swallow but his eyes remained locked with Robert’s.

“You’re responsible for him getting beat up. And it’s your fault that his head’s wrecked as much as his body”.

Robert glowered at the vet but the truth in his words stabbed him through the heart.

“I suggest you stop poking your nose in where it doesn’t belong and get back to herding cats or whatever the hell it is you do all day”.

Paddy glared at Robert but, with a sigh, he shook his head and walked up the road to Smithy Cottage. Robert entered the caff, finally knowing what he had to do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron was lying on the sofa in the backroom of the pub. Last night, Paddy had dragged the entire sordid tale out of him and, unsurprisingly, he’d not approved. Aaron had begged Paddy not to tell his mum and, so far, he’d kept his promise. Not that there seemed to be any relationship left to protect.

He cautiously curled onto his side wondering how falling in love with Robert could have cost him everything: his job, his flat, his independence. Aaron felt a tear escape his eye and he angrily swiped at is with his sleeve.

“Hiya”.

Aaron quickly sat up at the sound of Robert’s voice but winced as the now familiar pain coursed through his side.

“Ever heard of knocking”? Aaron’s voice was gruff and he once again wiped at his eyes with his sleeve.

Robert looked properly admonished.

“Is your mum about?” Robert asked while scanning the room.

“She’s at the wholesaler’s and before ya ask, she doesn’t know”.

Robert set a cup on the table in front of Aaron and joined him on the sofa.

“Tea, two sugars”. Robert gestured towards the cup.

“Ya really think getting me a cup of tea is gonna score you points”? Aaron chanced a sideways glance at Robert.

“I know how I’d rather be scoring points with you”, Robert responded, a smirk curled on his lips.

Aaron shook his head and scoffed.

“And there’s the arrogant arsehole we all know and lo-“, Aaron abruptly stopped himself from saying the word. He couldn’t. Not yet. Not like this.

 With a sigh, Robert rested a hand on Aaron’s thigh.

“I’m heading back to Dover today”.

“Yeah”? Aaron nodded without looking at the other man.

“Yeah. Come with me, Aaron. I need ya”. Robert’s voice was soft but was tinged with a hint of desperation.

“Robert, ya know I can’t. I told ya what Dupont said. Even if we stay on this side of the channel, I reckon he’ll find out we’re together. I can’t risk that”. Aaron sniffled.

“Well we can’t stay here”, Robert retorted.

“Why not? I doubt Dupont would find out or care if we settled down this far away”. Aaron tried searching Robert’s eyes as he spoke but the businessman wouldn’t meet his gaze.

“We can’t”, Robert shook his head, his eyes still focused on the floor.

“I know things are tough with Andy but I’m sure you can make a go of-“

“I CAN’T”! Robert angrily cut Aaron off and stood.

Though shocked, Aaron stood and wrapped his arms around Robert and swayed gently with him for a moment. When he stood back, he took Robert’s hand in his and pulled him back down to the sofa.

“What is it, Robert? Why can’t you stay in Emmerdale?” Aaron’s voice was gentle.

Robert’s face was expressionless and he refused to look Aaron in the eye. The older man let out a deep sigh.

“No one here knows I like blokes. Well, one person did, but he’s dead”.

Aaron stared at Robert and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

“Go on”.

“I liked this lad who helped on the farm. Turns out he liked me too. We went up to my room one day and my dad walked in us. We hadn’t gotten far but it was clear enough what we were up to”. Robert’s voice trailed off.

“What happened”?

“My dad sacked him and took his belt to me. We never spoke of it but he made damn sure I knew how disappointed he was with me”. Robert’s lower lip quivered but he managed to keep his tears in check.

Aaron cleared his throat. “How old were ya”?

“Fifteen. My dad sent me away a few years after that”.

Aaron was quiet for a moment.

“Robert, I get it. I know what it’s like to be scared of people judging ya. But trust me, you can’t be happy until you let people know who you really are”. Aaron ran his hand up and down Robert’s arm as he spoke.

Robert began shaking his head, his cheeks and neck blazed red.

“I’m sure Vic and Diane will support ya. Yeah, Andy might be weird about it but it won’t be like how it was with your dad”.

Robert sniffled and stared at the floor.

“And I’ll be right by your side, helping ya”. Aaron looked up into Robert’s eyes but the blonde shook his head and looked away. Aaron sighed.

“Look, I know how hard it is to come out, especially to your family. But ya have to tell them you’re gay, Robert, or you won’t ever get to be yourself”.

“I’m not gay”.

“Really? My arse would beg to differ”, Aaron chuckled, assuming Robert was joking.

Robert shook his head.

“No, Aaron. I like both. Men _and_ women”.

Aaron’s face clouded over.

“Oh, ya just wanna keep your options open then. When ya get tired of being with me, you’ll go back to dating women”, Aaron spat out.

“What? No! That’s not how being bisexual works”! Robert stood from the sofa.

Aaron scowled and shook his head, holding onto his ribs as he moved to the edge of the sofa.

“Just go, Robert. When you’ve worked out whether you want to be with me or some bird, let me know. Until then, get out of my life”.

Robert shook his head in disbelief. Aaron’s reaction to his admission left him momentarily speechless.

“You can’t mean that”, Robert said at last.

Aaron looked up at Robert whose face expressed muted rage.

“Yeah, Robert, I do”.

“But, Aaron”-

“JUST GO”! Aaron angrily swiped at the tears that had sprung from his eyes.

With the barest of nods, Robert walked out of the room and out of Aaron’s life.


	10. An Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his argument with Aaron, Robert returns to Dover and attempts to get on with his life. When Aaron ends up tracking Robert down and apologising, the men come to an understanding and pick up where they’d left off. Questions arise about their future together and it’s unclear whether they can work out a compromise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos! They're truly appreciated!
> 
> Chapter 11 will be posted on 15 December  
> Chapter 12 will be posted on 22 December

“You’re never gonna believe what Riley found in an old mill”. Harry’s face sported a look of true delight. His smile was infectious. Robert leaned back in his chair and grinned.

“What”?

“A cigar box filled with letters and photos that must’ve been stashed by a WWII soldier”. Harry leaned across the desk to hand the box to his boss.

Robert whistled as he looked through the amazingly well preserved black and white photos and hand-written correspondences. He lingered on a photo of a woman with long curly hair and dark lipstick beaming at the camera wearing a swimsuit that surely would’ve been deemed racy at the time but, by today’s standards, was positively frumpy.

The businessman momentarily wondered if the couple was reunited after the war and whether they got the fairy-tale ending alluded to in the letters. He quietly sighed.

“Do we know anything about the couple?” Robert asked as he continued sifting through the box.

“Sophie’s researching them as we speak”, Harry replied with a soppy smile.

Despite of his own bitterness, Robert had to smile at Harry’s obvious pride and happiness with his bourgeoning relationship.

“I think we should consider offering these to the family if they can be traced or donating them to a museum rather than trying to make a profit off them. What do you think?” Robert queried his General Manager.

A look of surprise crossed Harry’s face. “I think that’s a great idea, boss. I’ll ask Sophie to look into some options for that as well”.

“It was Riley who found these? Isn’t he covering your old territory?” Robert cautiously asked.

Harry nodded.

“And he hasn’t had any trouble off Dupont?” Robert added.

“No, we haven’t had any trouble since…” Harry’s sentence trailed off.

Robert looked his associate straight in the eye.

“Since Aaron”. Robert nodded. “Good”.

Harry gave Robert a sideways glance.

“How’s he doing, by the way?” Harry innocently asked.

Robert’s eyes dropped to the cigar box as he dug for something he felt beneath the letters and photos.

“I don’t know and I don’t care. Aaron’s no longer a business associate”, Robert tartly replied as he at last got hold of the item he’d been digging for. Robert pulled his hand from the box to discover a jade heart with a small hole at the top laying in his palm. He supposed it was some sort of a good luck charm but he couldn’t help but feel the universe was mocking him and his broken heart. Robert dropped the heart back into the box and shoved it across his desk towards Harry.

Harry had been observing his boss closely and decided it was best not to push him for the moment. He and Sophie had both been shocked to come in on Monday to find their boss already back at work. He looked and acted like the powerful businessman they’d known for years rather than the broken man they’d seen last week. While hoping that things had worked out for their boss, the couple couldn’t help but feel that things had not gone to plan. Robert changed the subject every time they tried bringing Aaron’s name up until they at last got the message that there was to be no discussion about it.

“What?!” Robert demanded, shaking Harry from his speculation.

“Nothing. Sorry, boss. My mind was wandering. I’ll have Sophie keep you informed of her progress”. Harry stood to leave.

“Good, thanks. Oh! One more thing…”, Robert’s voice had softened, “Give Riley a bonus for his find. It’s truly remarkable”.

Harry gave his boss a nod and a smile and left the office.

Robert leaned back in his chair and sighed. He absolutely knew he’d made the right decision to return to his life in Dover and try to move on from Aaron. In fact, after days of reflection, he laughed at the notion that he’d been in love with the young mechanic. Brooke’s insistence of it had merely activated the miniscule romantic portion of his brain and he’d latched onto the ridiculous idea.

No. He needed to focus on his business and ensuring its continued success. After all, the money he earned couldn’t break his heart or scar his soul or bruise his ego or…

Robert rolled his eyes at his melodramatic rambling thoughts. He glanced at his laptop and reached for the phone to follow-up with a new contact.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Robert pulled into the car park next to his flat on Friday evening, exhausted but satisfied with his productive week at work. As he neared the entrance to his building, he noticed a shadowy figure leaning against the wall. He momentarily panicked, thinking that Dupont had sent his henchmen but remembered that Dupont’s men always worked in teams. Still, Robert gripped his briefcase tighter in his hand and fished his mobile from his pocket as he continued towards the door.

As he approached the entrance, the figure stepped from the shadow and blocked Robert’s path.

“Er, hiya”, Aaron said as he sheepishly ran a hand along the back of his neck.

Robert stared at the younger man in utter disbelief.

“What the hell are you doing here? How did you get my address”? Robert’s voice was cold.

“I, erm, called your office to talk to Harry but when I told your PA who I was, she just gave it to me”. Aaron searched Robert’s stony face as he spoke.

Robert shook his head. He’d be having quite the chat with Sophie on Monday morning.

“Can we…can we just talk, Robert”? Aaron took a step closer to the other man.

“What’s there to talk about? You told me to go and I did. End of story”. Robert glared at Aaron who was now looking down at his feet.

“I’m sorry, Robert. I said some awful things to ya last week, but I was wrong”. Aaron glanced up briefly at his companion and Robert saw tears glistening in his eyes.

Robert sighed and stepped around Aaron to continue on towards the door. Aaron watched helplessly as the businessman punched his code into the keypad beside the door.

With a loud click, the door unlocked and Robert swung it open. He took a step inside but then stopped. Robert turned back towards Aaron on the pavement and gestured for him to come inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron glanced around the flat as Robert rustled around for beer in the kitchen. He’d expected the flat to be flashy and ornate but it was actually the opposite: minimalist and elegant. Aaron had settled on a long, fluffy white sofa and was examining a sculpture made from old car parts when Robert returned.

“So…this is nice”, Aaron said while gesturing around the room. Robert handed him a bottle then settled on the opposite end of the sofa.

“I doubt you came here to discuss my choice of décor, Aaron, so why don’t you get on with it”?

Aaron set his beer bottle on the coffee table and turned to face Robert.

“Look, I was really taken by surprise when you told me you were bi”.

“No, really?” Robert sarcastically replied.

A brief scowl crossed Aaron’s face as he sighed.

“When I accused you of just being with me until a woman came along who caught your eye…”, Aaron began, then stopped.

Robert shook his head.

“You…what? Were just angry with me and lashing out? You didn’t really mean it? What”? Robert’s voice was tinged with spite.

Aaron looked Robert squarely in the eye.

“Yeah, I was angry and yeah, I did mean it”.

Robert threw his hands up in the air and rolled his eyes. He abruptly stood from the sofa and gestured towards the door.

“Then why don’t you just leave, Aaron, since you obviously have no idea how much that hurt me”.

Aaron stood and took a few steps towards the older man. With a sigh, he flung his arms around Robert’s neck and embraced him tightly. Though startled by the tight hug, Robert quickly returned the embrace and the two men gently rocked from side to side, clinging to each other.

When Aaron at last pulled back, Robert saw the tears that had leaked from his eyes and he ran his hands over Aaron’s cheeks, wiping them away. Aaron sniffled then took Robert by the hands and led him back to the sofa. This time, Aaron sat so closely to Robert that their legs became entwined. Robert continued rubbing his hand along Aaron’s face. The bruising and swelling were gone but an angry red scar stood out against the tan skin of Aaron’s cheek. Robert was once again consumed by guilt and, as if he could sense it, Aaron threaded his fingers through Robert’s, offering gentle caresses.

Aaron exhaled a long breath.

“I’ve never been with anyone who was bi before. Well, at least that I know of”, Aaron held Robert’s gaze. “But I read online that some people who are bisexual don’t tell their partners because, well…”.

“They’re afraid they’ll respond like you did?” Robert surmised.

Aaron nodded. “Yeah”.

Silence settled in around them while Robert digested Aaron’s admission.

“What else did the omniscient Google teach you?” Robert asked at last.

Aaron chuckled, unleashing flutters in Robert’s tummy.

“Let’s see”. Aaron placed a hand on Robert’s thigh. “You’re not more likely to cheat just because you’re bisexual”.

Robert nodded. “Go on”.

Aaron raised his other hand to Robert’s head and tangled his fingers in Robert’s hair.

“It’s not a phase you’re going through where, at the end, you’ll decide whether you’re gay or straight”.

Robert nodded again and leaned a few inches closer to Aaron.

Aaron responded by leaning so closely against Robert that the businessman’s nose was infused with the mechanic’s musky scent.

“You’re not willing to fuck anything with a pulse. You’re still only attracted to certain people, but that includes both men and women”.

Robert nodded as he licked his lips and looked into Aaron’s beautiful blue eyes.

“And, you love who you love and that’s it really”. Aaron’s cheeks had turned rosy.

Robert cleared his throat.

“So…”?

“So…I’m sorry for saying all those horrible things to you last week. I know it’s not an excuse, but I truly didn’t know anything about being bisexual. If I’m honest, I kinda believed a bloke might say he was bi if he was gay but too scared to admit it”. Aaron looked away from Robert’s intense gaze.

“And now”? Robert placed his hand over the one that Aaron had rested on his thigh.

“Well, I understand it a bit better, don’t I? I know being bi’s different from being gay and I reckon what I said must’ve really hurt you. So…I wanna say sorry and make it up to ya”. Aaron’s voice had grown deep, making Robert’s cock twitch in response.

Robert held Aaron’s gaze and took a long swallow.

“What do you have in mind”?

“I’d like to give it a go. If you’ll still have me”? Aaron stared questioningly into Robert’s blue-green eyes.

Robert suddenly pulled back from the brunette, startling Aaron.

“How’re your ribs”?

Aaron’s eyes narrowed in confusion.

“Better, thanks”.

“Good”, Robert declared as he leaped from the sofa. He offered a hand to Aaron who slowly rose from his comfortable spot and grasped his hand. Robert grinned as he led a still-baffled Aaron from the living room. Aaron trailed behind Robert up the stairs and let out a gasp as they reached the loft bedroom.

Much like the ground floor, the bedroom was simple and elegant. Of course, Aaron had gotten glimpses of it during their Skype dates but his attention had often been directed elsewhere at the time. His cheeks blazed red at the memories and Aaron suddenly realised that Robert no longer stood next to him holding his hand.

As he looked around, Robert stepped back into the bedroom from what must have been the bathroom. The blonde was sporting a cocky grin while carrying a condom packet and bottle of lube.

“I have _stuff_ too, ya know”, Robert said with a cheeky grin.

Aaron moved across the room and removed the condom packet from Robert’s hand. The younger man took in a long breath and exhaled it slowly.

“I’m ready to go without this”. Aaron locked eyes with Robert while holding up the condom. “That is, if you are. I haven’t been with anyone else, well, in an embarrassingly long time, and my tests have always come back clear”.

Robert’s mouth dropped open in surprise.

“Are you sure, Aaron”?

Aaron nodded his head and dropped the condom packet to the floor. He took a step towards Robert and rocked up on his toes to press a soft kiss to the blonde’s lips.

Robert pulled back from the kiss with a broad grin and Aaron couldn’t help but smile in response.

“Well, I haven’t been with anyone else either since we got together and my tests have all been negative as well. But still, this is a pretty big deal. Are you sure?” Robert asked, searching Aaron’s eyes.

“I just said so, didn’t I?” Aaron said with an eye roll. Robert reached out and grabbed the mechanic by his waist, pulling him close.

“Good”, Robert said as he planted a kiss on Aaron’s forehead. “God, I’ve missed this so much, Aaron. I’ve missed _you_ so much”.

Aaron closed his eyes and nodded, melting into Robert’s embrace.

“Robert”?

“Mhm”?

“Would you kindly shut up and fuck me”.

Robert burst out laughing but his laughter was quickly smothered by Aaron’s lips pressed urgently against his.

As soon as Robert opened his lips, Aaron’s tongue darted into his mouth and began its familiar exploration. Robert slowly stepped Aaron backwards towards the bed, their lips and tongues passionately mingling. When Aaron’s legs at last hit the edge of the bed, Robert pushed him backwards onto the duvet and straddled his legs.

The pair grinned at each other as they raked their eyes over the other’s body. Robert leaned down and captured Aaron’s lips, feathering them with kisses and light bites. He pulled back and grabbed the hem of Aaron’s jumper and tugged it swiftly over the young man’s head.

Robert examined Aaron’s chest and stomach and noted that the evidence of the brutal beating he’d been given by Dupont’s henchmen was nearly gone. Guilt washed over Robert once more and he had to look away from Aaron.

Aaron levered himself up on his elbows and grabbed Robert’s chin, directing his gaze to him once again.

“It’s _not_ your fault, Robert. Ya gotta believe that”, Aaron said firmly.

Robert nodded his head unconvincingly.

Aaron sat up and began unbuttoning Robert’s pink shirt, this one with odd pink camouflage elbow patches. As he exposed each new strip of skin, Aaron licked and kissed along Robert’s chest and stomach. Robert shrugged out of the shirt when the last button was undone and wrapped his long arms around Aaron’s head, pressing the younger man’s face to his chest. Aaron lapped at Robert’s nipple and took it between his teeth as it hardened. He licked and sucked until Robert began to moan and then Aaron made his way across his chest to capture the other nipple and repeat his actions.

Aaron snaked his arms around Robert’s neck and pulled him onto the bed with him. With Robert laying on top of Aaron, the brunette nuzzled into Robert’s neck and began licking the familiar path along his collarbone. Robert snorted as Aaron began biting and sucking the skin in the hollow spot. Aaron looked up to Robert with lust-filled eyes and the grin on Robert’s lips slipped as another moan escaped his mouth.

As Aaron continued his quest to renew Robert’s love bite, he moved his hands to the blonde’s crotch and felt his semi-hard cock jump at the contact. A smirk appeared on Aaron’s lips as he pressed kisses to the red spot on Robert’s collarbone. Aaron’s hand moved up to the button of Robert’s trousers and he skilfully unfastened it one-handed. The men rolled onto their sides to gain better access to each other’s body.

Encouraged by Robert’s throaty groans, Aaron reached into Robert’s pants and pulled his dick out. With one final bite to Robert’s collarbone, Aaron slid down Robert’s torso, tracing his hands along the exposed skin. Aaron expertly yanked the businessman’s trousers and pants down and peeled them off the lanky blonde. Aaron stood from the bed and shrugged out of his jeans and boxers, kicking them to the side.

The brunette’s eyes travelled along Robert’s body and, with a smirk, he handed the bottle of lube to the older man. Aaron then climbed over Robert and pulled him into a 69 position. Aaron sucked one of Robert’s balls entirely into his mouth and gently hummed. Robert arched from the bed at the amazing sensation and it took him a moment to remember that he was supposed to be opening up Aaron’s hole. Robert poured some cold lube into his hand as Aaron let his ball slip from his mouth only to capture Robert’s other ball and hum against it as well. Robert rubbed the lube between his hands in an attempt to warm it but Aaron still gasped when one long finger pushed past the tight ring of muscles.

Robert began to rhythmically glide his finger in and out of Aaron’s hole and the younger man moaned around Robert’s ball in response. With one final hum, Aaron released Robert’s ball from his mouth and licked a stripe along the underside of his cock. Robert’s rhythmic movements momentarily faltered as a shiver ran down his spine. When the blonde once again began pushing into Aaron, he added a second finger. Robert leaned forward a bit to capture the tip of Aaron’s dick in his mouth. He ran his tongue along the slit, lapping up Aaron’s pre-come. The younger man groaned in response and he hesitated for a second before resuming his licking along Robert’s shaft. Aaron’s hand followed along the path created by his tongue and Robert gasped at the dual sensations.

After pulling Robert’s dick from his mouth with a messy noise, Aaron’s eyes searched Robert’s.

“I’m ready for ya. Where do you want me?” the younger man asked.

Robert lazily ran his fingers along Aaron’s rim.

“On your back. I want to look at you as we fuck”.

Aaron smiled and slid away from Robert’s probing fingers. He rolled gently onto his back and accepted the pillow that Robert tucked under his bum to prop his hips up at an angle. Robert tugged his hand along his own shaft and Aaron licked his lips and took a deep swallow as he watched. Finally, Robert grabbed the lube and slathered his cock in the silky liquid. He glided his hand along his shaft until it was coated then he aligned himself with Aaron’s hole. The mechanic had gripped his own cock and was rubbing it as Robert sought entry against the loosened ring of muscles. Aaron gasped as Robert pushed in and the men locked eyes as Robert gave Aaron a moment to adjust to the sensation.

“God, it feels so good. _You_ feel so good, Robert”. Aaron nodded at Robert and the blonde leaned further into him. Aaron’s breath hitched in his throat as the friction from Robert’s dick simultaneously sent shocks of pleasure and pain coursing through his body.

“Aaron, open your eyes”.

The younger man hadn’t realized that he’d broken eye contact as he adjusted to the sensation of being filled. He opened his eyes and gazed up at Robert.

“Are you okay?” Robert asked as he stopped his movement.

Aaron nodded. “Yeah. Erm, I’ve only ever gone bareback with one other bloke”.

“And…”? Robert arched an eyebrow at the brunette.

Aaron’s eyes dropped from Robert’s.

“And it never felt this intense”, Aaron whispered.

Robert leaned forward and gently guided Aaron’s eyes back to his by rubbing his hand along Aaron’s cheek.

“Intense good? Intense bad?” Robert softly questioned.

Aaron scoffed and rolled his yes.

“Intense good, ya geek”, Aaron responded with a shy smile.

Robert grinned in response.

“Might I be chasing the ever-elusive perfect 10”? Robert leaned forward again and planted a tender kiss on Aaron’s lips.

Robert pulled back and the two men stared at each other with goofy grins on their faces.

“You just might be. I’d suggest you get on with it then”, Aaron said with a wink.

Robert chuckled and slowly pulled his cock nearly all the way out before pressing back into Aaron. The blonde began to evenly thrust in and out as he relished being enveloped by Aaron’s tight heat. Aaron began fisting his own dick as he and Robert continued to lock eyes. Their bodies were now coated in a light sheen of sweat and the room was filled with their stuttered grunts and the scent of sex.

Aaron tilted his hips slightly, allowing Robert to hit his prostate with every thrust.

“God, Robert! I’m…I…”, Aaron gasped as his climax hit with an undeniable intensity. He coated Robert’s stomach with his come as the blonde continued pounding into him.

Robert felt the waves of Aaron’s orgasm pulsate around his own cock and the tightness in his balls suddenly exploded as his climax hit with little warning. Robert managed a few more thrusts as he rode out his orgasm before collapsing on top of Aaron.

Although they were still panting heavily, the men’s lips urgently met and the pair feverishly kissed. Robert ran his long fingers through Aaron’s sweaty curls as he slowly withdrew from the younger man. Aaron whimpered at the loss of Robert’s cock but consoled himself with the thought that they’d have plenty more opportunities to make love.

Aaron sleepily smiled at Robert as the blonde curled onto his side. With one final kiss against Robert’s shoulder, Aaron spooned into Robert’s back and the men quickly drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron was awakened by the sudden awareness that Robert was no longer entangled in his limbs. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, forcing himself into a sitting position in bed.

Robert emerged from the bathroom dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a crisp white shirt that was oddly bereft of elbow patches. Aaron was struck by how peculiar it was to see his beloved geek without his signature accessory.

Lost in thought, Aaron was startled when a pair of boxers smacked him in the face.

“Eww! What was that for”?! Aaron peeled the offending pants from his head.

Robert chuckled.

“I just thought you might like some clean gear for going out to breakfast”, Robert responded as he tossed Aaron a pair of jeans and a patterned shirt. “I don’t have much food in at the moment”. Robert shrugged his shoulders.

“You what? We can’t go out together”, Aaron said with a scowl.

Robert settled on the bed beside Aaron.

“Why not”? Robert furrowed his brow in confusion.

Aaron shook his head and scoffed.

“Don’t ya remember what Dupont’s thugs told me? They’ll kill ya, Robert. Why do you think I showed up after dark wearing a hoodie? I borrowed Paddy’s car and parked down the road in case you’re still being watched”.

Robert was quiet for a moment, then took Aaron’s hand in his.

“I can’t live my life in constant fear, Aaron. If we hide out in here the rest of our lives, Dupont’s won, hasn’t he”? Robert searched Aaron’s eyes.

“Then come back with me, Robert. Come home to Emmerdale”.

Robert shook his head and released Aaron’s hand.

“You know I can’t, Aaron”. Robert’s voice cracked as he spoke.

“Sure ya can, Robert”. Aaron took hold of the other man’s hand again and caressed his fingers. “You’ll have me by your side this time”.

A smile appeared unbidden on Robert’s face. He stroked Aaron’s cheek with his long fingers. The men stared into each other’s eyes.

“Maybe, Aaron. I’ll think about it. But right now…”, Robert leaned in and placed a lingering kiss on Aaron’s lips before standing up, “I’m starving. We skipped tea last night, as you may remember”.

A wicked grin crossed Aaron’s lips and his exposed cock twitched at the memory. Noticing Aaron’s growing hardness, Robert scoffed and shook his head. He bent down and captured Aaron’s lips, pressing kisses with increasing urgency. Robert’s hand dropped to Aaron’s lap and teasingly travelled along his length.

Robert pulled back but Aaron chased his lips, planting one more desperate kiss before allowing the blonde to speak.

“Then again, if we wait just a bit longer, we can order in dinner”, Robert said as Aaron got up on his knees and began unbuttoning the businessman’s shirt.

“Mmm. Sounds like a plan to me”, Aaron said as he slid Robert’s shirt from his shoulders. Robert gasped as Aaron licked circles around his hardening nipples. “Besides, this’ll give ya another shot at earning a perfect 10”.

Robert cradled Aaron’s cheeks with his hands.

“You mean to tell me that last night wasn’t a 10?” Robert asked in disbelief.

Aaron chuckled as Robert searched his eyes with a sly smile on his lips.

“Well, I may have had to reset the rating scale now that we’re going bareback”.

Robert rolled his eyes but continued to smile at the younger man. Aaron unbuttoned Robert’s jeans and pulled them down in one fluid motion. Robert stepped out of the jeans and began kissing along Aaron’s scruffy cheek.

“And you call me a geek”, Robert huffed out as Aaron yanked his Calvins down and pulled him onto the bed.

“You _are_ a geek”, Aaron said as his eyes drifted from Robert’s lips up to his gorgeous blue-green eyes. “But you’re _my_ geek”.

With a crooked smile on his lips, Robert enveloped Aaron’s face with his hands and kissed the man he loved.


	11. A Turning Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nearly three months have passed and the men’s feelings continue to grow stronger. However, Robert’s refusal to come out or return to Emmerdale fills Aaron with self-doubt. Can the men reach an understanding and finally move forward?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Homophobic terms are used in this chapter and an act of violence occurs. 
> 
> Chapter 12 will be posted next Friday, 22 December.

“Simon! Yeah, it’s Aaron. Listen, I’ve got a job for you…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Oh come on, Robert! It’ll be a laugh”, Aaron hollered from the bathroom after spitting out his toothpaste.

Robert finished buttoning his shirt and sat on the bed to pull his sock up.

“How many times, Aaron? We can’t leave the flat together in broad daylight. Your rule, not mine”. Robert slipped on his other sock as Aaron joined him on the bed.

Aaron laced his fingers through Robert’s while grinning at the other man’s patterned shirt with blue checked elbow patches.

“Well, yeah, but you were the one who said we can’t let fear rule our lives, Robert. Besides, it’s been over three months since Dupont’s men made the threat and nothing’s happened. They probably got bored and moved on”. Aaron gave Robert’s hand a squeeze.

“Yeah, but bowling? Really? That’s the first thing you wanna do together out in public”? Robert gave Aaron such a pained expression that the brunette took pity on him and planted a sloppy kiss on his lips.

“It was Sophie’s idea. Aw, come on Robert. Please”? Aaron flashed the older man his best puppy dog eyes.

Robert sighed in response but pulled Aaron in for another kiss.

“Alright, we can join Sophie and Harry for bowling. But you owe me. Big time”.

Aaron beamed at his boyfriend.

“I reckon I can think of a thing or two I might be able to do to make it up to you”, Aaron said as got up and straddled Robert’s thighs.

Robert’s eyes flicked between Aaron’s beautiful blue eyes and his lips as he took a long swallow. He raised his hand and ran it through Aaron’s unruly curls.

“Oh yeah”? A lopsided grin appeared on Robert’s lips.

Aaron began unbuttoning the buttons Robert had just fastened and chuckled.

“Yeah”. Aaron’s voice was deep and sent a shiver coursing down Robert’s spine. He tugged Robert’s shirt to the side and nibbled on the blonde’s collarbone.

Robert moaned as his cock twitched in his jeans.

Robert cleared his throat.

“Hang on. What time are we supposed to meet them”? The businessman grabbed his mobile to check the time.

Aaron kissed and licked at Robert’s love bite before pulling back to answer him.

“11:00. We’ve got time, haven’t we”? Aaron adjusted himself as he awaited Robert’s answer.

“Just barely”, Robert responded as he set his mobile down.

Aaron looked up at the blonde with a wicked grin.

“I know how we could speed things along”.

Robert arched an eyebrow, intrigued by what Aaron had in mind.

“Yeah? What’s that”?

“Ya still got those toys? You know, the ones with the app”? Aaron’s cheeks turned a deep shade of pink.

Robert nodded his head as a grin spread on his lips.

“I think I’m too far gone for the cock ring but I could use the plug on you”. Robert leaned forward and pushed his tongue against Aaron’s lips. The mechanic opened his mouth and moaned around Robert’s tongue as it began its familiar exploration.

The men passionately kissed for several minutes before Aaron had to slip off Robert’s lap and unfasten his jeans in order to free his straining cock. Once out of his jeans and boxers, Aaron whipped his t-shirt over his head. Robert fumbled with the buttons on his shirt and quickly peeled it from his body. He undid his jeans and stepped out of them on the way to the bathroom to retrieve the anal plug.

Aaron fished the bottle of lube from the bedside table and crawled onto the bed. He nestled against a pile of pillows and drew his knees up. Aaron fisted his cock which was already bobbing upwards but Robert startled him when he entered the room with a snort.

“Someone’s eager”, Robert teased as he took the lube and spread some along his fingers. He leaned down to kiss the pout away that had appeared on Aaron’s lips. While still pressing kisses to Aaron’s lips, Robert stroked a finger into the brunette’s tight hole. Aaron let out a groan as Robert’s long finger probed in and out of him, but he quickly recaptured his boyfriend’s lips and resumed kissing him.

Aaron released his own dick so that he could douse his hand in lube and began pulling on Robert’s rapidly hardening shaft. The blonde shivered in response and added a second finger to Aaron’s hole. Through a tangle of limbs, the men’s lips reconnected as they fell into their synchronous rhythm.

Robert released Aaron’s tongue and withdrew his fingers from the young man’s hole.

“Are you ready for it?” Robert asked as he sought Aaron’s eyes.

Aaron nodded in response. Robert spread lube all over the plug and gently thrust it into Aaron. The mechanic closed his eyes and groaned as he adjusted to the sensation.

Robert leaned over and grabbed a few tissues to wipe the lube from his hands. He then grabbed his phone and opened the app for the plug. Even though he knew what was coming this time, Aaron felt himself tense at the prospect of the oncoming vibrations.

With a glint in his eye and a wicked smile on his lips, Robert scrolled through the options and selected one with a strong pulsating pattern.

“FUCK”! Aaron’s hips arched from the bed while Robert released a giggle. He dropped the phone within easy reach and placed his palms on Aaron’s hipbones, forcing him back down onto the bed.

Robert looked up to ensure he had Aaron’s eye, then sucked the younger man’s cock into his mouth until his nose was pressed into Aaron’s balls.

“God damn, son of a…”, the curses became garbled in Aaron’s throat as Robert pulled off his shaft and licked his tongue along his sensitive slit.

Aaron reached down and again grabbed Robert’s dick, erratically rubbing his hand up and down the shaft. Robert swallowed Aaron’s cock once more, causing the younger man to squeeze Robert’s hardness and gasp.

The younger man tapped against Robert’s shoulder.

“I…I think you’d better get inside me pretty quick or I’m gonna come without you”, Aaron panted.

Robert grinned around Aaron’s cock and released it from his mouth. He grabbed his mobile and stopped the vibrations. Aaron melted into the mattress as the intense pressure abated. His cock bobbed in the air as he poured some more lube into his hands and ensured that Robert’s shaft was liberally covered in the silky liquid.

Robert closed his eyes and relished the feeling of Aaron’s expert grip on his cock. With a contended sigh, Robert got lost in the glorious attention Aaron devoted to his hardness.

“Oi”! Aaron ripped Robert from his reverie. “We’re on a bit of a schedule here, remember”?

Robert snorted.

“You’re such a romantic”, Robert teased.

Aaron shot him a look so Robert raised his hands in surrender and joined the younger man on the bed. He took hold of the base of the plug and slowly pulled it from Aaron’s hole. Robert wrapped the plug in some tissues and dropped it to the floor.

“Shove up. I want you on your hands and knees”, Robert commanded.

“Yes, sir”! Aaron gave the blonde a mock salute and flipped over.

Robert rolled his eyes and stilled Aaron’s arse which was wiggling in the air. He pushed the tip of his cock into Aaron’s loosened hole and grinned as a sensual groan escaped his boyfriend’s mouth.

Robert rocked into Aaron’s hole until he was lying across the brunette’s back. He then slowly withdrew and rocked forward again, setting a quick rhythm. The blonde began making throaty mewls which joined the chorus of Aaron’s profanity-laced moans. Never ones to be quiet at the best of times, their sounds resulted in a cacophonous accompaniment to the frantic slapping of skin on skin.

Robert took Aaron’s dick and roughly tugged it as he continued thrusting in and out of him.

“Aaron, I’m gonna come”, Robert stuttered as his balls grew tight and he balanced on the edge of his climax.

“Do it, Rob! Do it”! Aaron’s deep voice went straight to Robert’s cock and he dropped on top of his boyfriend as his orgasm hit.

“Ungh! Fuck, Aaron”! Robert resumed rocking gently into Aaron as he recaptured Aaron’s dick in his hand and continued fisting him. Robert peppered Aaron’s shoulders with kisses and lapped at the sweat that had accumulated there as he felt Aaron’s shaft grow impossibly harder. With a few more swift pulls, Aaron shot over Robert’s hand and coated the sheets with his release.

The pair dropped onto their sides, panting and sweaty.

“We’re gonna be late”, Robert breathlessly proclaimed as he ran his hand through Aaron’s curls.

“We’re not gonna be late, Robert”.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You’re late”. Sophie glanced down at her watch and scowled at Aaron and Robert as they joined them on the bench.

The blush that rose on Aaron’s cheek and the guilty glances exchanged between the men made the reason for their tardiness obvious.

Sophie burst out laughing while Harry grinned and looked away from the embarrassed couple.

Sophie reached out and laid a hand on Aaron’s arm, smiling at him.

“It’s okay. Harry and I just got here ourselves”.

The men looked up to see Harry turn bright red as Sophie’s eyes twinkled in amusement. Aaron and Robert laughed, the tension neatly broken by Sophie’s admission.

“Come on, Robert. Let’s go check out some balls”, Aaron said while tapping the blonde’s arm.

“Oh my god, Aaron! You did not just say that”! Robert groaned into his hands and hid his face until Aaron gently peeled his fingers away. Aaron stood inches from Robert’s face with a cheeky grin playing on his lips. Though tempted to kiss the blonde, Aaron resisted offering up a public display of affection, uncertain how Robert might react. Instead, he proffered his hand to his boyfriend.

“Come on”, Aaron said with a nod towards the ball rack.

Still groaning, Robert accepted Aaron’s hand to pull him up from the bench and dutifully followed him to select a bowling ball.

When the men returned, Aaron joined Sophie at the touchscreen while Harry gave Robert some tips near the lane.

“I’m amazed you got him to come out”, Sophie said as she entered their information.

Aaron glanced over at Robert and tried biting back his smile.

“This is a huge deal for him, in more ways than one”, Aaron responded.

Sophie finished typing in their names and turned her attention to the young mechanic.

“How do you mean”?

Aaron angled towards her but let his eyes drop to his lap.

“Well, Dupont’s threat clearly has been hanging over him. And me, for that matter”.

Sophie nodded grimly. Aaron raised his eyes to meet hers.

“But the fact that Robert invited you and Harry over a few weeks ago when I was down staying with him…”. Aaron’s eyes were drawn to Robert once again and he couldn’t help but smile as the gangly man attempted to imitate Harry’s fluid movements and failed miserably. Aaron returned his attention to the woman. “I mean, we’d go out together in France, but no one knew him there and people probably just saw us as mates. You and Harry are the only ones who know about us being, erm, a couple”.

A look of confusion crossed Sophie’s face while Aaron bit his lower lip.

“Your family doesn’t know”?

Aaron sighed.

“I have an imaginary boyfriend that I visit every other weekend in Calais”. Aaron shrugged his shoulders. “It’s complicated”.

Sophie nodded sagely.

“Families often are”. Sophie nudged him on the shoulder, a broad smile on her face.

“One thing’s for certain…”, she paused while chancing a glance at her boss, grinning as Harry patiently corrected Robert’s stance. “You’re good for him. I’ve never known him to be so calm and focused before”.

Sophie turned her attention back to Aaron who remained silent beside her.

“Don’t get me wrong, he was good – well, mostly good – before he met you. It’s just that, now, he’s a better person with you in his life”.

Aaron bit his lip, feeling a flutter in his stomach at Sophie’s words. How two dodgy blokes could end up being good for each other, he’d never know.

“Shit”!

Aaron and Sophie looked up to see Robert hopping about, clutching at his foot as his bowling ball rolled into the gutter.

Aaron caught Sophie’s eye and saw his own guilty amusement reflected in her face. He sighed.

“Guess I’d better go rescue him before he ends up hurting someone”.

Sophie laughed as Aaron headed over to Robert and helped the hobbling man back to the bench.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After an early morning love-making session, the men drifted back to sleep on Sunday morning. Aaron awoke first, as he usually did, and studied Robert’s freckled face in the bright morning light. As he absently stroked a hand through his boyfriend’s hair, Aaron marvelled at how complete Robert made him feel. It was as if he’d spent his whole life searching for something that he didn’t even realise was missing. Their personalities, their bodies, their souls fit together perfectly, and Aaron knew deep down that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this geeky, absurd, clever man.

With a hand still tangled in Robert’s hair, Aaron pressed soft kisses to the blonde’s jaw, cheek and lips. Aaron felt a smile blossom on Robert’s lips as he peppered them with kisses and a moment later he was treated to Robert’s amused blue-green eyes peering at him adoringly.

“Mmm…good morning”, Robert mumbled against Aaron’s lips as he stretched sanguinely beside him.

The men pulled back slightly from each other and grinned as their eyes locked.

“Morning”, Aaron said, his voice soft and still a bit sleepy.

Robert reached up and ran his hand along Aaron’s cheek, rubbing the scar that remained from the attack.

“So…I was thinking maybe we could go out for brekkie this morning”, Aaron said hopefully.

“What?! My cooking’s not good enough for you?” Robert asked with mock offence.

Aaron chuckled and planted a deep kiss upon the blond man’s lips.

“Your cooking is just fine. Well, more than fine”, Aaron replied.

Robert’s look turned smug and he leaned forward and kissed the younger man.

“It’s just that, after we went out yesterday and everything was okay, I reckoned we could start going out more. Ya know, together”.

Robert arched an eyebrow at the mechanic.

“You really think Dupont’s forgotten about us?” Robert asked cynically.

“Ya haven’t heard from him in almost four months. I reckon he’s moved onto bigger and better things than tormenting you”.

Robert nodded but then raised his eyebrow again as he studied Aaron’s face.

“And by together…”?

Aaron’s cheeks turned rosy and he chewed on his lower lip.

“Harry and Sophie know we’re a couple. Isn’t it time we started letting other people know too”?

Robert’s face suddenly became serious and he sat up in bed. Aaron sat up as well, pulling his knees up and resting his chin on them. He reached out his hand and laced his fingers through Robert’s.

“Are ya…”, Aaron started then stopped. He took a deep breath and dropped his eyes. “Are ya ashamed of me”?

Robert vehemently shook his head.

“No, Aaron. Never! Okay”? Robert brought his free hand up to Aaron’s face and tilted his chin so that he was forced to make eye contact.

“Then, what?” Aaron asked as his eyes brimmed with tears, feeling vulnerable.

Robert sighed while his eyes drifted away from Aaron’s.

“I…I am ashamed. But not of you. Of me”.

“What do ya mean”? Aaron sniffled but kept his tears at bay.

“I love you, you know that, yeah”?

Aaron nodded while Robert took a deep breath.

“In fact, you’re the only bloke I’ve ever fallen in love with. What I feel for you, Aaron, I’ve never felt before, with anyone. But no matter how right you make me feel, I can’t shut out the voice inside my head telling me it’s wrong to love a man”. Robert dropped his head and Aaron wiped away a tear that had sprung from his own eye.

“I get it, Robert. I really do. I had the same voice inside me telling me I was disgusting – a pervert – because I fancied blokes. I even tried to top myself when my family found out I was gay”. Aaron leaned forward and wiped away tears that were trailing from Robert’s eyes, wide from the shock of Aaron’s admission.

“I’ve been called a poof, a Nancy boy, a fairy, a pansy, a queer. I’ve had strangers tell me I’m going to hell just because I date men”. Aaron let out a soft chuckle.

Robert shook his head in disbelief.

“How can you laugh about this, Aaron?” Robert asked as tears continued to fall from his eyes.

“How can I _not_ laugh at it”? Aaron squeezed Robert’s hand that he still clutched and looked the older man straight in the eye. “Tell me this: who am I hurting by loving you? Family? Friends? Neighbours? Strangers”? Aaron shook his head after each word, his lips pulled into a frown. “Who I love’s got nothing to do with any of them so why should I care what other people think”?

The men sat in silence for a minute, sniffling and wiping away tears.

“You love me?”, Robert asked while searching Aaron’s eyes.

Aaron groaned and rolled his eyes.

“You know I do, Robert”, Aaron said with a hint of annoyance.

“Yeah, but you’ve never said it before”. Robert’s voice was soft as his eyes peered into Aaron’s.

Aaron released a soft sigh, leaned forward and captured Robert’s lips in a tender kiss. When he pulled back, the brunette stroked a hand through Robert’s tousled hair and shyly smiled at him.

“You can be irritating as hell. You routinely operate on the wrong side of the law. Your closet is filled with patterned shirts with elbow patches…”, Aaron began.

“This is you telling me you love me?” Robert asked with a scowl. Aaron again captured the businessman’s lips and sucked and kissed them. When he pulled back, the smile on Aaron’s face caused a tingle in Robert’s chest.

“You’re a good cook. You’re the most brilliant schemer I’ve ever met. You know more about geeky topics than any man should…”

“So being a geek’s moved into the positive column, has it?” Robert asked with a cocky grin.

Aaron slyly smiled in return and leaned forward to suck on Robert’s love bite. The young man smugly grinned as he watched Robert’s cock twitch to life. He again pulled back so he could look Robert in the eye.

“You make me laugh. You average a 9.7 out of 10 in bed. And, well, you and me, we just fit, ya know”? Aaron looked away, uncertain whether he’d said too much.

Robert cradled Aaron’s face in his hands and waited for the younger man to look up into his eyes.

“So…”?

“So…I love ya, you nerd”! Aaron’s cheeks flushed pink.

“Well, I love you more”, Robert responded, resting his forehead against Aaron’s.

Aaron snorted.

“This isn’t a competition, mate”. Aaron raised an eyebrow in challenge.

Robert smiled and nodded his head against Aaron’s.

“Yeah, I know. My love for you is infinite so it’s impossible for you to love me more so no competition because I win”.

Aaron barked out a laugh and pulled back from the blonde.

“That makes no sense”!

“Are you questioning my logic?” Robert asked while feigning insult.

“More like your sanity but, whatever”. Aaron’s eyes twinkled mischievously as a cheeky grin formed on his lips. 

Robert traced his fingers across Aaron’s stubbled jaw and drew him in for a kiss. Aaron’s lips opened to accommodate Robert’s tongue and the men got lost in the familiar teasing exploration of each other’s mouths.

Aaron felt Robert’s grin against his lips as the blonde pushed him back onto the pillows and delayed their breakfast plans by getting as close as humanly possible to achieving a perfect 10 performance in bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As Robert grabbed their coats, Aaron sent off a quick text. By the time the blonde turned to hand Aaron his coat, Aaron’s mobile was already back in his pocket.

The men stepped outside into the chill November air and Robert nestled his chin into the high collar of his coat. Aaron grinned beside him.

“And you consider yourself a Yorkshire lad”, Aaron teased. “I’m surprised you can button your coat up with as many layers as you’ve got on underneath”.

A scowl flashed across Robert’s face, though most of it was hidden by his collar. Aaron laughed at his boyfriend and held out his hand as they started down the pavement.

Robert stopped walking. He glanced at Aaron’s outstretched hand then looked around the garden.

Aaron pushed down his disappointment but reminded himself that there’d been a time when he’d rather have died than hold hands with another bloke in public. He let his hand drop to his side and started walking again.

Robert took a long stride beside his boyfriend and laced his fingers through Aaron’s.

Aaron looked up to the other man questioningly and Robert forced his lower face from his coat so that he could grin at him. Aaron’s lips pulled into a smile which broadened as the blonde leaned down and placed a tender kiss on his lips.

The men were startled by clapping. They pulled apart and turned to face Marcellus Dupont sardonically clapping his hands with a sneer on his lips.

“You two do make a lovely couple. It’s almost a shame to have to split you up, quite literally”, Dupont bellowed.

Aaron’s grip tightened on Robert’s hand as he looked past Dupont and scanned the car park near the building.

“Come on, Marcellus. Isn’t it time you let this go”? Robert’s voice remained even but Aaron could feel the other man’s muscles tensing.

Dupont took a few steps towards the men, shaking his head.

“Oh, Robert. How you’ve disappointed me. I treated you like a son but you betrayed me. You stabbed me in the back so it seems only fitting that I stab you in return”. Dupont produced a knife from his coat and Aaron and Robert took a step back.

“Although I’m wondering if I should maybe kill your boyfriend instead and make you watch. I reckon that would be worse for you than death itself”.

As Dupont suddenly lunged towards Aaron, Robert shoved his boyfriend to the ground. Dupont’s knife sliced through Robert’s side as shouts rang out around them. Robert dropped beside Aaron, clutching his side as several police officers wrestled Dupont to the ground.

Aaron kneeled beside Robert and pushed the blonde’s hands away to get a look at his wound. Blood was seeping through the layers of clothes and Aaron fought hard to swallow down his panic. Simon rushed up to the men and pressed his hands against Robert’s side.

“An ambulance is on the way”, Simon said as he motioned for an officer to come over and help.

Aaron cradled Robert’s head in his hands, repeating “You’re gonna be okay” over and over again as tears streamed from his eyes.

Sirens and shouting and chaos surrounded the two men but it was as if time slowed around them, encapsulating them in a bubble they alone occupied.

Robert grabbed one of Aaron’s hands and pulled it to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss to the rough skin. His blue-green eyes locked with Aaron’s.

“Aaron, I love you”, Robert whispered.

“I know, you geek! I love ya too”, Aaron swiped at his tears with his free hand.

“Never forget that, yeah”? Robert’s voice cracked as he closed his eyes. His hand slipped from Aaron’s.

“NO! You can’t leave me, Robert! Ya hear me?! Ya can’t leave”, Aaron cried as he ran his hands over Robert’s smooth cheeks.

Simon tugged on Aaron’s arm as the paramedics attempted to assess the businessman. After resisting his old friend for a moment, Aaron finally released Robert and the paramedics got to work on him. Simon pulled the young man into a tight embrace and Aaron collapsed against him, his body racked with sobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a complete wimp when it comes to angst so I feel the need to say that this chapter probably hurt me more than it hurt you all. And it’s my birthday today which makes me feel even worse for giving you all the gift of pain. Sorry! ☹


	12. A Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron awaits news of Robert’s condition. Once Robert begins his recovery, drastic changes are in store for the couple.

Aaron paced the waiting room, nervously biting his fingernail. No one was telling him anything about Robert’s condition. He only knew that Robert had been rushed into theatre and not even Simon’s stalwart support was reducing his anxiety as he took another lap around the room.

“Oh Aaron! How is he?” Sophie asked as she and Harry rushed into the waiting room.

Sophie gathered Aaron into her arms and squeezed him tight. A few fresh tears escaped Aaron’s eyes and when he finally pulled away, he saw tears trailing down Sophie’s face as well.

“We’re a right pair, aren’t we?” Sophie said as she dug about her handbag for tissues. She handed one to Aaron and used one herself to wipe away her tears.

Harry came to stand behind Sophie and wrapped a comforting arm around her.

“Have you gotten any updates on Robert’s condition?” Harry asked as he led Sophie and Aaron to sit beside Simon.

“No one’s telling us anything!” Aaron said a little too loudly while glaring at the person staffing the desk.

Simon draped his arm around Aaron’s shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze.

“You have to stay strong, Aaron. We’ll get some news soon”, Simon consoled the younger man.

Sophie took Aaron’s hand in hers.

“The waiting’s the hardest bit, isn’t it?” she asked, wiping away a stray tear.

“I just need to know he’s alright”, Aaron confided, his voice cracking.

Sophie squeezed Aaron’s hand while Simon rubbed his back.

“Have we learned anything from the police?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, Simon and I gave our statements already and they wanna talk to Robert when he wakes up. Well, _if_ , he wakes up”, Aaron added as he fought back a sob.

Simon took over as Aaron worked to compose himself.

“Dupont’s in custody and there’s no way he’s going anywhere for a long, long time”.

“Is Victoria on her way?” Sophie asked suddenly.

Aaron startled and brought his hands up to his face.

“I only called you, Sophie. I didn’t even think to ring Vic and Diane”.

“Diane?” Harry queried.

“Robert’s step-mum. Listen, Sophie, could you give Vic a ring and let her know what’s happened?” Aaron asked.

“Of course. Just give me her number and I’ll ring her straight away”.

Aaron retrieved his mobile and fresh tears sprung to his eyes when he unlocked it and saw Robert adoringly staring up at him from the screen. The photo was from a few weeks ago when they’d extended their weekend with a duvet day on Monday. Robert’s hair was sticking up at funny angles after having gone several rounds in bed. His kiss-swollen lips were drawn into a daft, almost shy smile and his perpetual love bite was visible alongside the freckles dotting his bare chest.

Sophie cleared her throat and Aaron quickly shook his head to chase away the memories. He scrolled through his contacts and handed Sophie his mobile once he’d gotten to Victoria’s number. Sophie copied the number into her own phone and went across the room to make the call.

“I know this isn’t the best time to talk about this, Harry, but I reckon the cops will start sniffing around the business in order to investigate Dupont’s feud with Robert”, Simon confided.

Harry nodded his head.

“Sophie and I will go to the office once we get news on Robert’s condition”. Harry chuckled softly. “The boss has a second set of books that he prepared in case something like this happened. We’ll make sure everything looks legitimate on our end”, he said as he looked across the room towards Sophie.

“I should’ve known Robert would have a contingency plan in place”. Simon nodded and smiled.

Aaron’s heart swelled as he listened to Simon and Harry talk. How was it possible that only a few hours had passed since he’d told Robert he admired his nefarious ways? It felt like years had gone by since he’d confessed to the lanky blonde that he loved him. Aaron sniffled as a few fresh tears escaped his eyes.

Sophie walked back over and joined the men.

“Victoria said she’ll get Diane and try to catch the train so they can get down here yet tonight”, Sophie reported.

Aaron nodded his head and accepted Sophie’s hand when she offered it to him.

“Thanks, Sophie”.

“Is there anyone you’d like me to call for you?” Sophie asked. “Your mum, maybe”?

Aaron withdrew his hand from Sophie’s as he vehemently shook his head.

“No!” Aaron barked but his face softened when he saw Sophie’s startled expression. “Sorry. Thanks for the offer but everyone I need is already here”.

Sophie smiled at Aaron and nodded her head.

The group sat in silence until the door to the waiting room finally swung open.

“Robert Sugden’s family?” the doctor called out.

Aaron raced over to the doctor’s side.

“Yeah? How he is”?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron held Robert’s hand as the blonde slept soundly. A quiet knock on the door was followed by Sophie entering with Harry and Simon right behind her.

Sophie passed Aaron a cup of tea and looked at her boss as he continued to sleep.

“How’s he doing?” she whispered.

“Not bad. He’s woken up a few times but he’s been pretty out of it. The doctors say it’s normal ‘cause he’s still dopey from the anaesthesia and all the pain meds they have him on. Cheers for this”, Aaron said, holding up the tea before taking a large sip.

“Is it okay if we head out? Harry and I need to get over to the office to take care of some business. Oh, and Victoria called to say they’d missed the train so they won’t be down until morning”, Sophie laid her hand on Aaron’s arm.

“Yeah”, Aaron nodded. “I’ll text you to let you know how he gets on”, Aaron said as he unclasped Robert’s hand and stood. He set his tea on the table and stretched while a yawn escaped his mouth.

Sophie leaned in and hugged Aaron, then pulled back with a shy smile.

“I’m glad he’s okay. Well, that both of you are”, she said as she gave his arm a squeeze.

Harry took Aaron’s hand in his and gave a warm shake.

“Me too. Maybe now we can all move forward with Dupont behind bars”, Harry added.

Simon stepped forward and surprised Aaron by pulling him into a tight hug.

“Thanks, Simon. I don’t think either Robert or I would be here right now if it weren’t for you. If you hadn’t’ve spotted Dupont and gotten the cops there…”. Aaron’s eyes welled with tears as he looked at his mentor, unable to finish his sentence.

Simon pulled him into yet another hug and Aaron let the tears burst free from his eyes.

“Both you and Robert are like sons to me. I’d do anything for you lads”. Simon’s eyes became misty as he gave Aaron a pat on the back and released him.

The trio said their goodbyes and Aaron blew his nose and wiped away his tears before taking his seat beside Robert once again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Aaron”?

Aaron roused himself at the sound of Robert’s tentative voice. He quickly wiped the sleep from his eyes and grinned at his boyfriend.

“Hi there, you lazy git”, Aaron said as he took Robert’s hand in his.

Robert blinked a few times in confusion as he examined the drip connected to his hand.

“What…what happened”? Robert’s voice was scratchy.

Aaron ran his free hand through Robert’s fringe.

“Do ya not remember?”, Aaron asked, searching Robert’s eyes.

Robert stared off into the distance for a moment.

“We were going out for breakfast…”. Robert’s eyes suddenly grew wide. “Dupont! He said he was gonna kill you”. Aaron watched as his boyfriend’s blood pressure raced on the monitor.

“Shh. Shh. It’s okay. You’re safe now. You’re okay”, Aaron assured Robert and he sighed with relief when the businessman’s blood pressure levels began dropping back to normal.

Robert’s face contorted in pain.

“What is it? Are you okay?” Aaron asked, his voice filled with concern.

“It’s fine. I just feel like my side’s been ripped open”, Robert said as he tried getting more comfortable.

Aaron just stared at him.

“What?” Robert asked, noticing Aaron’s expression.

“You really don’t remember?” Aaron asked.

Robert shook his head.

Aaron sighed and squeezed Robert’s hand.

“Dupont stabbed you. Well, he tried stabbing me but you pushed me out of the way and he got you instead”.

Robert was silent as he absorbed Aaron’s words.

“You’ve had surgery and the doctors said you were incredibly lucky because Dupont didn’t hit any organs or major blood vessels”, Aaron continued. “They controlled the bleeding and stitched you up. You’ll have a scar but they don’t think you’ll have any other problems”.

Robert slowly nodded as he listened to Aaron.

“Well, that certainly explains the pain in my side”, Robert said, a smile tugging up one side of his lips.

Aaron looked amused. The brunette leaned down and pressed a tender kiss against his boyfriend’s dry lips then promptly punched Robert lightly in the arm.

“Ow! What was that for?” Robert searched Aaron’s blue eyes as he rubbed the spot on his arm, though it barely hurt.

“The kiss was to thank you for saving my life. The punch was for putting yours at risk in the process”, Aaron responded matter-of-factly.

Robert rolled his eyes and groaned.

“I’ll try to be more selfish the next time we find ourselves in a life or death situation”.

Aaron snorted a laugh and Robert grinned at him.

“You do that”, Aaron said as he pressed another kiss to Robert’s lips.

Aaron suddenly startled and reached for his mobile.

“Shit! What time is it”?

“What? Why?” Robert asked, confused by Aaron’s abrupt mood change.

Aaron grabbed his phone and looked at the time.

“Sorry. Didn’t know how long I’d been out. Vic and Diane were gonna catch the first train down this morning. Sophie’s been texting them but their train’s not due to arrive for a few hours yet so I can stay with ya for a bit”, Aaron responded.

“But why do you need to leave at all”?

It was Aaron’s turn to roll his eyes.

“Don’t ya think they’d be a little suspicious that a mechanic who used to work for you would be at your bedside in hospital”? Aaron cocked an eyebrow sceptically.

Robert threaded his fingers through Aaron’s.

“I don’t want you to go”.

Aaron looked down at his fingers interwoven with Robert’s, then looked up into Robert’s eyes.

“You sure about this, Robert? There’s no going back if you tell them”. Aaron stroked his free hand along Robert’s cheek.

Robert stared into Aaron’s beautiful blue eyes.

“I know that I love you and I reckon it’s about time I stopped hiding and let the rest of the world know it too”, Robert said, his voice barely above a whisper. “Besides, a wise man once told me I would never be happy till I let people know who I really am”, Robert continued.

A blush rose on Aaron’s cheeks.

“A wise man, huh”? Aaron beamed at Robert.

“Wise man…wise guy…something like that”. Robert’s lips pulled into a lopsided smile.

“Oi, you”! Aaron attempted to scowl but a smile broke through his frown and he once again ran his hand along Robert’s cheek. He leaned down to plant a kiss on Robert’s lips but the businessman let out a loud yawn, interrupting their tender moment. Aaron pulled back with a true scowl on his face.

“Am I boring you or summat?” Aaron asked, eyebrow raised.

Robert finished his yawn and shook his head.

“The sun’s not even up yet and I _have_ had a near-death experience. I think I’m entitled to be a tad sleepy, Aaron”.

Aaron rolled his eyes but a smile played on his lips.

“You’re gonna milk this for all it’s worth, aren’t ya”?

“Me?” Robert asked in mock offence. “Of course not! Now fluff up my pillows so I can get back to sleep”.

Aaron glared at his boyfriend but punched the pillows when Robert leaned forward. Before the blonde could lean back, though, Aaron captured Robert’s lips in his and all of the fear and anxiety from the past day washed away as he anchored himself in the familiar press of Robert’s lips against his.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Robert swam to consciousness as the smell of espresso wafted through the air. He prised his eyes open to spy Aaron pulling pastry out of a bag and arranging them on the tray before him. Robert cautiously pushed himself into a sitting position.

“Oi! Careful of them stitches!” Aaron reprimanded.

“And good morning to you too”, Robert smiled up at the brunette. “What’s this”?

“Couldn’t let you eat that revolting muck they call food here, could I?” Aaron responded with a twinkle in his eye. “And before ya ask, the doctor said it was okay”.

Robert grinned at his boyfriend as he reached for a pastry. He took a bite of the flaky roll and savoured the bitter taste of chocolate when it oozed onto his tongue. Aaron was bashfully smiling at him when Robert moaned in delight.

“These are actual French pain au chocolats, aren’t they”?

Aaron nodded. “The Americano is from down the street, though. Didn’t think that’d taste too good after an hour and a half in the car”.

Robert stared at Aaron in disbelief.

“I know I told you I was tired but how long’ve I been asleep”?

Aaron chuckled and shook his head.

“Don’t worry. I haven’t driven across the channel and back. But this one has”.

Aaron stepped aside so that Simon could come stand next to the bed. Robert’s eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open at the sight of his old friend and mentor.

“Simon! What are you doing here”?

“Simon’s the reason you’re still around to annoy us all”, Aaron responded. Robert glowered at Aaron but the younger man just laughed.

“Well, that’s not entirely true. If Aaron hadn’t contacted me in the first place, I wouldn’t have been keeping a lookout for Dupont”.

Confusion clouded Robert’s face. Aaron handed him the Americano.

“Here. Get some caffeine in ya and we’ll explain everything”.

Robert took another bite of his pastry and then took a satisfying gulp of his Americano.

“Aaron contacted me a few weeks ago and told me about Dupont’s threat. He wasn’t ready yet to suggest you lads be seen out together, but he wanted to have a plan in place when that time came”.

Aaron bit his lip, worried what Robert would think about excluding him from the plan.

Robert looked between the two men and nodded. “Go on”.

“I’d been doing surveillance on your place on and off ever since and it was easy to spot Dupont’s henchmen who were doing surveillance of their own. Even though we usually avoid the police at all costs, Aaron and I decided it was the only way we were ever going to bring Dupont down for good. Unfortunately, Marcellus was quick to move from threat to action so even having the coppers right there wasn’t enough to prevent you from getting hurt”. Simon gave Robert an apologetic look as he patted Robert’s arm.

The businessman was quiet as he took it all in. Finally, he grasped Simon’s hand and gave it a firm shake.

“Then I have to thank you for saving my life”. Robert looked beyond Simon to catch Aaron’s eye. “And you”, he added as he stared into the young man’s eyes.

Aaron gave Robert a slight nod. “Guess we’ll call it even then”, Aaron said with a grin.

Simon took a step back to allow Aaron to join Robert by the bed. The men reached out their hands and clasped them together.

“There’s enough evidence to put Dupont away for a very, very long time”, Simon informed them. “The police are treating this as a hate crime”.

“A hate crime”?

Victoria and Diane stood in the doorway, their brows knitted in confusion as they gawped at Robert and Aaron holding hands. Aaron attempted to slip his hand from Robert’s but the blonde continued to hold firm. The men exchanged a meaningful glance and Robert tilted his head in a slight nod to the mechanic. Aaron stopped trying to pull away but he refused to look over at Diane and Vic.

Simon cleared his throat.

“Well, my old friends, I’ll be off. Robert, you take care of yourself”. Simon smiled at the pair, then turned and nodded a greeting to Robert’s sister and stepmother as he walked out the door.

Robert chanced a glance at Vic and Diane and discovered them staring back, mouths open and moving but no words coming out.

“Never thought I’d see the day when I rendered my little sister speechless”, Robert grinned at Aaron who chuckled in response.

This seemed to stir the pair at last and Vic and Diane shook their heads a few times before properly entering the room.

“What the actual fuck, Robert?!” Victoria shrieked.

The men startled at Victoria’s piercing question. Robert was forced to release Aaron’s hand as Victoria pushed her way between the two men.

“Victoria! Language!” Diane admonished.

Vic’s scowling face swung from Robert to Aaron while Diane came to stand on the other side of the bed.

“Since when are ya gay?” Victoria asked as her penetrating glance returned to Robert’s face.

Robert opened his mouth to respond but Aaron interrupted.

“He’s not gay. He’s bi. There’s a difference, ya know”.

Victoria angled her stormy face towards Aaron and the mechanic shut his mouth and raised his hands in surrender.

Vic turned back towards her brother.

“Alright, then. Since when are ya bi?” she asked, her voice tinged with annoyance. Diane shot a cautionary look across the bed but Victoria continued. “Well”?!

“Really Victoria! Why don’t we start with something simpler like, ‘Robert, we heard you were stabbed. How are you, Pet?’”, Diane chided her step-daughter.

Robert snorted a laugh but took another sip of his Americano when he chanced a glance at Victoria’s scowly face. He sighed then looked at Diane.

“Thanks for asking, Diane. I’ve certainly been better but the doctors assure me that I’m on the road to recovery. As for your question…”, Robert turned to face Victoria, “I’ve always been bi. I just wasn’t open about it, even to myself, for a long time”.

“So, you and Aaron are a couple?” Diane asked.

Aaron cleared his throat and looked at the floor. Robert turned back to Diane.

“Yeah. We are”.

Aaron couldn’t hold back the grin that spread on his lips. He raised his eyes to find Robert smiling back at him.

“We had a bit of a rocky start but we’ve been properly together for some months now”, Robert said with a wide smile.

Diane shook her head, grinning at the men.

“What are the chances that two Emmerdale lads would meet and start a relationship so far from home”, Diane marvelled. “It’s a wonder that your mum never said anything about it”, she added, looking up at Aaron.

Aaron grimaced at Diane’s remark.

“Well, Diane, my mum doesn’t actually know about us. She’s not exactly Robert’s biggest fan, is she”? Aaron shrugged his shoulders.

Suddenly, Victoria’s eyes grew wide.

“Aaron’s the reason you came home to Emmerdale back in August”!

Robert nodded guiltily.

Victoria glared at her brother.

“Oh Rob, please tell me you didn’t have anything to do with Aaron getting hurt back then”.

Aaron looked down at his feet again and Robert sighed.

“Actually, the guy responsible for Aaron getting beat up is the same guy who stabbed me. But, as you heard, he’ll be put away for a long, long time”.

Robert yawned and reached for his Americano.

“I know you’ve got loads of questions but maybe we should let Robert get some rest, yeah?” Aaron said as he tried ushering Vic and Diane towards the door.

Victoria turned as they reached the door.

“Just one more question for ya, Rob”.

Robert gave a slight nod.

“Yeah. Go on”.

Victoria looked from her brother to Aaron and then back again to Robert.

“When are yous coming home? To Emmerdale”?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron got into the car and fastened his seat belt.

“You sure you’re not over the limit?” he asked Robert.

“I had one snowball, Aaron. I drank it slowly and ate copious amounts of food to soak up the copious amounts of alcohol in that one snowball”. Robert grinned at the mechanic and started the Porsche.

“Where are we going anyway?” Aaron asked as he looked out the window at the gently falling snow. “My family weren’t best pleased that we only made a brief appearance at the Dingle Christmas gathering”.

Robert stopped at the junction and shot Aaron a look of incredulity.

“I wore the Christmas jumper your mum bought for me. I reckon that counts as a big enough gesture of good will towards the Dingle clan”.

Aaron laughed loudly, causing the familiar flutters to take flight in Robert’s stomach.

“Well, I think you look very smart”, Aaron said as he tried keeping a straight face.

Robert shot him a quick glance.

“My jumper features a sloth in a Santa cap holding a present. I don’t even want to consider what message your mum was sending with that image”.

“At least she’s trying, Robert. I wasn’t sure she’d even do that”, Aaron responded honestly.

“Well, threatening to move to Dover with me if she didn’t accept us as a couple was enough to convince her you were serious, I reckon”, Robert said as he pulled down a dark lane.

Aaron looked around him, trying to get his bearings. He’d stopped paying attention to his surroundings while they’d been talking.

“Where are we?” Aaron asked as a large building came into view.

Robert just grinned and drove up to the entrance. Aaron let out a gasp when he realised where they were.

“What are we doing at Home Farm?” Aaron queried as Robert switched the ignition off.

“Your Christmas present’s inside”, Robert replied with a broad grin.

A quizzical look crossed Aaron’s face but before he could ask any more questions, Robert had levered himself out of the car and started towards the door.

Aaron chuckled to himself as he remembered the first time he’d watched Robert ungracefully manoeuvre from his Porsche, reminding him of a gangly giraffe. Nervous energy suddenly coursed through him as he patted his pocket to ensure Robert’s gift was still there. At last, Aaron got out of the Porsche and followed Robert to the front door.

Robert held the door open and gestured for Aaron to go inside. Still bemused at finding himself at the proverbial manor on the hill, the mechanic stepped into the entryway and gasped as he was surrounded by hundreds of white twinkling lights. Festive lights lined the archways and balustrade and Aaron gawped in wonder as he glanced around the elaborately decorated room. Finally, Robert propelled Aaron into the living room by gently pressing his hand against the younger man’s back.

Here, a nine-foot-tall tree stood draped in white fairy lights and silver tinsel. Robert guided Aaron to the enormous grey sofa across from the tree, then stepped over to the fireplace and lit the logs in the open fire. The room was filled with warmth and soft light and Aaron began to relax a bit as he listened to the logs crackling as they began to burn.

Robert swiftly removed his hideous jumper and briefly thought of tossing it into the flames before reconsidering and dropping it to the floor. As he made his way across the room, Robert stopped at the tree to pick up the lone gift beneath it, then joined Aaron on the sofa. Aaron’s eyes roved over Robert’s maroon shirt that had green tartan elbow patches and the young mechanic bit back a laugh at Robert’s choice of festive wear. The men looked at each other with daft grins on their faces then leaned in towards each other for a tender kiss.

“Merry Christmas, Aaron”, Robert said as he handed over the small box wrapped in silver paper and tied up with a shiny silver bow.

Aaron suffered a moment of panic when, judging by the size of the box Robert handed him, he wondered if they’d gotten each other the same gift. He nervously looked up at Robert but the older man was serenely smiling at him. Aaron carefully untied the bow and ripped through the paper to find a small rectangular box. He glanced once more at Robert who nodded faintly to him. Finally, Aaron removed the lid to the box to discover a key nestled atop a burgundy silk pillow. Aaron picked up the key and looked up at Robert questioningly.

“What’s this for?” Aaron asked as he searched Robert’s eyes.

A shy smile tugged at Robert’s lips as he gestured all around them.

“It’s a key to this place. I…I was kinda hoping you’d move in with me”, Robert continued, suddenly sounding unsure of himself.

Aaron’s eyes grew wide.

“Hang on a minute. You _bought_ Home Farm”? Aaron stared at his boyfriend, eyes wide with surprise.

“Erm, yes”, Robert responded.

“You do know there’s a curse on the place, yeah? Every family who’s ever lived here ends up in ruin somehow”, Aaron replied.

Robert laughed.

“Well, lucky for me that I don’t believe in curses and even if I did”, Robert held his hand up to prevent Aaron from interrupting, “I reckon the two of us have already hit our lifetime maximum of bad luck, so we’ll be safe”.

Aaron laughed and nodded his head.

“Can’t argue with that, I suppose”, Aaron begrudgingly agreed. He shook his head and looked into Robert’s eyes. “Wait, you want me to move in with you”?

Robert nervously laughed.

“Yeah, ya idiot. I want you to move in with me, but only if you’re ready”, Robert said as he took Aaron’s hand into his. “I should warn you, though, this is also gonna be my northern headquarters for work. And I need to tell you something else”. Robert averted his eyes.

“Yeah. Go on”, Aaron replied softly.

“I’ve sold just over half the business to Harry and Sophie. They’re going to take over primarily running it but I’m going to assist with running the territories in the north. I’ll have to travel to Dover a few times a month but I’ll mostly be working from here. Will that be okay with you?” Robert asked as he caressed Aaron’s hand.

Aaron shook his head in surprise.

“You’re giving up control of the business? But why?” Aaron asked as he searched Robert’s eyes.

Robert sighed and paused for a moment before responding.

“Emmerdale is your home, innit? I know you were living in France when we met and I know this place still holds some bad memories for you. But, at the end of the day, this is your home”.

Aaron looked away from Robert and sniffled. Robert brought his hand up to Aaron’s cheek and ran his thumb through Aaron’s dusting of stubble before guiding his face gently back towards his own.

“Aaron, if Emmerdale is your home, then I want it to be my home too. Almost losing you and, well, then almost losing my life last month made me realise that you’re all that matters to me. Not the business. Not money. Not even my ongoing feud with Andy. If you’re here in Emmerdale, then I wanna be here too”.

Tears glistened in Robert’s eyes while a few managed to escape Aaron’s. The younger man leaned forward and pressed his mouth tenderly upon Robert’s lips. The men deepened the kiss before Aaron forced himself to pull back with a moan.

“So…?” Robert asked with a cautious grin.

Aaron nodded and wiped away his tears.

“Yeah, ‘course I’ll move in with ya”.

The men laughed and shyly glanced at each other.

“Besides, it’ll be great to have sex in a bed again”, Aaron added.

Robert planted a quick kiss on the brunette’s lips then pulled back with an enormous smile on his face.

“Yeah, well you were the one who banned us from fucking in your room at the pub”, Robert teased.

“Only ‘cause I couldn’t take my mum giving us evils over brekkie the next day. Besides”, Aaron continued, “you were the one who refused to let us use your room at the B&B”.

Robert scoffed.

“Auntie Val’s snarky remarks were far worse then your mum’s. Besides”, Robert placed a hand on Aaron’s thigh and began rubbing it suggestively, “you weren’t complaining when we did it in the garage or at the lay-by or in the various barns dotted around the village”. Robert leered at the younger man.

It was Aaron’s turn to scoff.

“As if! I seem to recall loudly complaining about hay scratching my back and gear sticks poking me in the ribs”, Aaron said with a pout.

“Well, I’m still recovering from being wounded. That’s why you were forced into funny positions, to protect my injury”, Robert countered.

Aaron rolled his eyes and shook his head, smirking.

“I _knew_ you were gonna milk it”.

With a mischievous twinkle in his eye, Robert’s hand that had been stroking Aaron’s thigh rose up Aaron’s body until it found his most ticklish spot, just above his ribs. Aaron automatically tried escaping Robert’s teasing fingers but it was to no avail. Robert tickled him until the younger man was laughing loudly and raising his hands in surrender. As he withdrew his hand, Robert’s fingers traced over a bulge in Aaron’s pocket.

“I know you’re eager to christen the bed, Aaron, but really?” Robert teased with a lopsided smirk.

Aaron rolled his eyes but abruptly became serious.

“It’s your Christmas present”, Aaron said, unable to meet Robert’s eyes.

Sensing the change in mood, Robert’s voice softened as he took Aaron’s hands in his.

“Hey, I was only joking. You know I’ll love anything you give me”.

Aaron bit his lower lip but nodded. With his eyes still averted, Aaron reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box wrapped in paper covered with snowmen.

Robert accepted the box, still curious as to Aaron’s anxious mood. He carefully slid the paper off to find a square ring box. Robert looked up at Aaron who was bashfully looking at him now, still biting his lip.

Robert’s heart started racing in anticipation of opening the box. His mouth suddenly went dry and he licked his lips. With one last glance at Aaron, he creaked the hinged top open and stared at a [silver band with a strip of blue](https://78.media.tumblr.com/4abaef867d8154bbe6843f9578bc9988/tumblr_inline_p12ttaQSb01t8zxvb_540.png) the same gorgeous colour as Aaron’s eyes. Robert looked up at Aaron with his mouth hanging open.

Aaron cleared his throat and ran his tongue over his parched lips.

“Er, I was wondering if you’d, erm… Well, that is, Robert, would ya, er, like to marry me”? Aaron looked down at the floor, too afraid to watch Robert’s reaction.

Silence filled the room. Aaron’s heart was thumping so hard he thought it might burst from his chest. Each passing second sent stabbing, self-doubting thoughts racing through Aaron’s brain. At last, the younger man could take no more.

“It was a rubbish idea. Forget it”, Aaron said, still refusing to look up at Robert.

Robert sniffled, then let out a loud laugh. He brought a hand to Aaron’s chin and guided his face upwards until their eyes met.

Tears streamed down Robert’s cheeks but a massive smile was splayed on his lips.

“Yes, Aaron!” Robert said as he swiped at his tears.

Aaron’s brow furrowed.

“Yes, it was a rubbish idea or…”-

“Yes, I’ll marry you, ya idiot”, Robert enthusiastically interrupted.

Robert grasped Aaron’s cheeks with his long fingers and pulled him in for a breath-taking kiss. By the time the men pulled back, tears were staining their cheeks and their mouths sported tremendous smiles.

Aaron grabbed the ring box from Robert’s lap where it had fallen.

“If ya don’t like the ring, we can pick out another one”, Aaron said as he tugged the ring from the box.

Robert leaned forward so that his forehead rested against Aaron’s.

“Don’t be daft! It’s perfect. The colour band matches your eyes”, Robert remarked as he gazed into Aaron’s gorgeous blue eyes.

A hint of colour rose to Aaron’s cheeks as he leaned forward ever so slightly to press against Robert’s lips in a soft kiss.

“Come here, then, ya geek”, Aaron said as he pulled back from their kiss and took Robert’s hand in his.

Aaron looked up at the blonde businessman who would become his husband and grinned at the sight of him. Robert’s cheeks were red and still a bit tear-stained but the love he conveyed through his eyes alone was enough to make Aaron’s heart flutter. A daft grin appeared on Aaron’s face and a tear leaked from his eye. Aaron took a deep breath then slid the ring on Robert’s finger.

The pair smiled into their next kiss which quickly deepened, Aaron probing his tongue into Robert’s mouth. Robert moaned, causing Aaron to pull back and snigger as the blonde adjusted himself in his tight jeans.

“So, are ya okay with letting people know we’re engaged or do we need to keep this on the down-low too”, Aaron asked with a raised eyebrow.

Robert laughed, remembering the ridiculous request he’d made early on in their relationship.

“Well, I’m guessing we may not receive many blessings but of course we can announce our engagement”, Robert responded wistfully before planting a kiss on Aaron’s forehead.

Aaron looked down for a moment before searching Robert’s eyes.

“I’m sorry Andy’s still being a dick about you and about us. He still might come round…”, Aaron began.

Robert held up his hand and shook his head.

“I _really_ don’t want to talk about my arsehole brother right now, Aaron”, Robert said with a slight pout.

Aaron nodded then cleared his throat.

“Right. Well, I seem to recall you saying there was a bed that needed christening?” Aaron said, exaggeratedly raising and lowering his eyebrows.

Robert chuckled as he leaned forward to steal one more kiss.

“I can’t think of a better way to say happy Christmas to my fiancé”, Robert said as he stood from the sofa and offered his hand to Aaron.

Aaron beamed at Robert and accepted his hand.

“Just think, next year at this time I might be wishing my husband a merry Christmas”, Aaron said shyly.

“Mmm, you will do. Most definitely”, Robert whispered against Aaron’s lips before pushing his tongue through to explore Aaron’s mouth. He could feel Aaron grin against his lips and he opened his eyes to gaze into Aaron’s.

With one final thrust against Aaron’s tongue, Robert removed his lips from Aaron’s and pulled Aaron back onto the sofa.

“Thought we were gonna christen the bed”, Aaron said, a smirk on his lips and an amused twinkle in his eye.

“Well”, Robert said as he began unbuttoning his shirt, “there’s actually quite a bit of furniture that needs christening so why don’t we start with the sofa”?

Robert continued working on removing his shirt, then glanced over towards Aaron.

“Why are you still dressed?” Robert asked as he shot Aaron a lopsided grin.

Aaron laughed and shook his head but pulled off his jumper and started removing the rest of his kit.

When the men were naked, Aaron crawled atop Robert and sucked on his love bite. He lifted his head to smile at his fiancé who was tousling his curls with his long fingers. A soppy smile passed Aaron’s lips as his and Robert’s eyes locked.

“I love you, ya big geek”, Aaron said as he moved up Robert’s chest.

Robert smiled at him as the friction between their bodies made both men moan.

“And I still love you more”, Robert replied with a daft grin.

Aaron’s laughter was quickly extinguished as Robert captured his lips and passionately kissed him.

There, under the sparkling lights of the Christmas tree, Aaron and Robert’s new life began based on a shared affinity for dodgy deals, Aaron’s appreciation of Robert’s geeky quirks, and Robert’s admiration of Aaron’s sharp wit and loyalty. In other words, they got the happy ending they deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this story! If you liked it, please let me know through kudos and/or comments. I've greatly appreciated all of the feedback that I've received along the way. A special shout-out to robronlatae for cheering me on after the addition of each chapter. Thanks too to Lo (AKA @basrtsugsy, AKA @littleatticboy) on Tumblr for the inspiration for the story and for giving me permission to bring it to life. Oh! And if you liked Robert's engagement ring and have £900 to spare, you can buy the ring at Stephen Einhorn's shop (http://www.stepheneinhorn.co.uk/enamel-geo-ring-silver-royal-blue-enamel.asp?pc2=J1744&p_subcategory=GL08).


End file.
